Suspicions: The Tale of the Maybe Vampire
by IrishLoveForever
Summary: Geeky Bella has a theory. She suspects that popular Edward Cullen is not who he claims to be. Are her crazy speculations true or will she be left feeling foolish? Most importantly, how far is she willing to go to prove herself accurate? OOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**I want to thank JennyLynn for looking this over! **

**Also, big thanks to sbsp92 and maggiecullen from Project Team Beta for all your help! **

**(Edited and re-posted on 05/11/10)**

**

* * *

Prologue: Stalking Is Fine…As Long As It Is For Scientific Purposes**

I lowered the _Western Civilization_ book that I was pretending to read, so I could easily scrutinize him from across the cafeteria. He swung his head around to listen to Lauren Mallory, who must have said something quite humorous, because he smiled wide and shook his shoulders to contain his laughter. Taking his reaction as an open invitation, Lauren Mallory grasped his forearm, and slightly squeezed it through his dark green long-sleeved shirt.

_Lauren Mallory_--the lone thought of her name made me want to gag and she was the one who, apparently, had taken it upon herself to make my life a living hell.

I wanted to laugh at her for being so naïve. She thought _my _life was some joke, something to make fun of. She didn't even realize the danger _her _life was in!If she knew what I knew, she wouldn't be so keen on throwing her body at him in a pathetic attempt to satisfy some teen mating ritual. Oh, no siree Bob!

Edward Cullen, the bronze-haired Greek God, um…well, as some may call him, was the object of Lauren's most recent desire. I watched as he cautiously and oh-so-subtly removed his arm from her death grip. He ran his hand through his hair while forming his lips into the sexy half smile that he does.

Oh, he thought himself to be suave, so charming, _so _smooth…I scoffed at the thought. I saw who was really behind that perfectly constructed face, seemingly appeasing personality and harmonious sounding laugh…yeah, I could see how _some _may think these things were attractive qualities in an individual. If they liked that sort of thing…

Over the top of my book, my eyes squinted into a glare as I watched Mike Newton pick up his small bag of BBQ chips and hold it out to offer some to Edward. My heart rate picked up and I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins, as I wondered if the scene before me would play out as I expected.

Edward, slightly turning, glanced down at the food product in Mike's grasp. Edward quickly looked up and shook his head while holding out his hand, as if blocking the offensive substance from his vicinity.

The side of my lip curled up into a small smile. I looked down to my notebook, which was being shielded by the book. The once new and untouched red notebook, was now completely worn out from the amount of information I wrote in it and the vast number of times I reread my notes. In my haste, my thick frames almost fell from my nose, so speedily I pushed them back up.

To some, the interaction I witnessed may have been viewed as the normalcy of students, nothing out of the ordinary, just plain Jane chatting up plain ole Joe…laughing, joking, and flirting. However, to me it held something quite different all together. I let out a small dark chuckle. Oh, how wrong everyone was! People could just be so _blind_. You had to wonder what goes through people's heads these days…

Leaving my book propped up on the table, I grabbed my pen and flipped open the notebook to the most recent page.

I placed a check mark next to the date. It was the 16th day of observations, it was the 16th day I was surveying Edward Cullen, and it was the 16th day I noticed he went without ingesting any type of food.

I flipped my notebook shut. Clicking my pen closed, I placed it on top of the notebook. My hands went back to clutching my _Western Civilization_ book, holding it strategically in front of my face. With my smug grin still in place, I recommenced my task of studying the one known as Edward Cullen. If I was patient, I would get everything I would need to be proven accurate.

I was, without a doubt, completely, almost probably, sure that Edward Cullen was maybe a vampire.

* * *

**What do we think? Is Bella a little nuts or what? Or could she be on to something?**

**I know this was short, but it is only the prologue. I will have longer chapters from now on. This story is going to be more like a short story. I plan at least 10 chapters and hope not to go over 20.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! Thanks everyone who reviewed and added this story to their fav/alerts!**

**Big thanks to MaggieCullen and Ashlynn Lilacflower from Project Team Beta for all your help! (Edited and re-posted on 05/29/10)**

**Enjoy...  
**

**

* * *

Chapter One: Vampires Aren't The Only Ones That Can Be Stealthy**

I knew I had to be careful. I was dealing with the walking, talking undead here. However, I would not and could not let that deter me from my quest. I would prove my suspicions to myself and everyone-well, just myself, but that was all that mattered. I knew I was right, and so help _him _God, I was going to prove it!

Nonchalantly, I leaned back in my chair. I was sitting in the library; it was my second to last class of the day, if you could even call it a class. Study hall was a sham; it forced me to sit in the library while everyone does everything _but _study. I couldn't express my horror at finding Jessica Stanley playing tonsil hockey with Mike Newton in the stacks last Tuesday! When he saw me, he had the audacity to quickly raise his eyebrows in an attempt at flirtation and motion crude gestures with his hands behind Jessica's back, who was none the wiser. The impudence!

I shook my head in repulsion, as if that could knock the offensive memory from my mind. It was time to get back to the crucial task at hand. I sneaked a quick glance up to view Edward Cullen across the way. I perfectly situated myself not too far, yet not too close to the subject. Three tables down and one table over, he was leaning back in his chair. His arms were folded across his chest, and his right leg was crossed over his left, the ankle resting on the opposite knee. His eyes were shut, as he listened to whatever music played through his iPod. He was so still, so relaxed; it didn't even seem like he was breathing…because _maybe _he wasn't!The giddiness inside me almost escaped my mouth in the form of a chuckle.I happily opened my book to note my current findings.

It was imperative that the subject of your study not be aware of your observations; it could alter the data! I worked my best to blend into the shadows…a proverbial fly on the proverbial wall…a ninja assassin ready to strike…a Venus fly trap prepared to—

"Hey, Bella."

Startled, a quick yelp escaped my mouth and I jumped up in my seat. The sheer force of my movements caused my glasses to tilt on my face. Without even thinking, I did not look at who said my name, at who broke me out my reverie, no…instead I stupidly looked over at Edward Cullen, hoping beyond all hope that I had not drawn attention to myself.

Contrary to my internal pleas, what I wanted to occur, did not in fact, occur. My eyes locked with Edward's, his being slightly open due to his apparent 'rest.' He slowly raised an eyebrow, looking at me quizzically. Almost simultaneously, I gulped, quickly fixed my glasses, and blushed. I cursed the involuntary action of my overactive sympathetic nervous system! His lip turned up slowly into a small smile. He gave an amused look, almost inquisitive. I wanted to smack myself in the forehead. I was acting like such an amateur.

_I might as well go up and ask him flat out…Edward Cullen, are you or are you not a vampire?_

I heard a throat clear. My head snapped forward, as I forgotten that someone had come over and spoke to me just a few seconds ago. I looked up to see Jacob Black standing right behind the chair opposite me. His hands clutched the back of the chair nervously, while he uncomfortably shifted around.

I guess I would consider Jacob Black my closest friend, a comrade if you will. If "friend" means spending time with someone outside of school, then yes, Jacob Black was my friend. We were in most of the same clubs together, the most enjoyable one being the science club. I was the president, of course, and he was the vice president. I had regrettably been absent from the last couple meetings. Maybe that was why he came over to converse with me, so he could share his displeasure with all the extra work he had to finish. I did feel bad…to some degree, but I was on the brink of a major discovery! I would pick up the slack when my study had concluded.

I stared at him, waiting for him to speak; he _was_ the one who came over to talk to me, and I learned, from past experiences, not to speak first as it only would make him more nervous and make him stutter. I just didn't have the time to sit there for five minutes and listen to him falter out one measly sentence. There was work to be done!

"Um, hey, Bella," Jake stammered, clenching and unclenching his hands against the back of the chair.

My eyes widened as I looked down and noticed my notebook! I quickly slammed the notebook shut, placed my hands on it, as I clasped them together. I leaned forward, pretending my movements were those of a casual person. Friend or no friend, no one was going to steal my work from me. People would be chomping at the bit to take over if they had any clue as to the enormity of this discovery.

"Hello, Jacob, how have you been?"

"Ummm…," Jacob tried to speak. His eyes darted nervously around the room. I had no idea what he was doing. This was unlike his usually awkward behavior.

I internally sighed, and I could feel my leg start to bounce, a habit I tended to pick up when I was impatient. He needed to speak! Who knew what vampire-like abilities the probably-vampire Edward Cullen was employing that I was missing out on.

"I just got…umm…the new season of _Lost_ on DVD, and I was…um…I was wondering, if you were up for it, would you like to watch it…with me…at my house?"

He let out small breath, relieved that he finally got out the entire sentence. I waited a couple more seconds than necessary to confirm that he was done speaking.

"No, sorry, I can't." I grabbed my pen, ready to get back to my spying - I mean…viewing - the subject in question. I couldn't waste any of my free time conversing with others; I had to spy on Edward Cullen. I looked down at my notebook, trying to figure out the best tactic to use in my observations.

After a minute, I could still feel Jacob's presence. I sighed and looked up at him. His gaze was down and to the side. His expression seemed to have fallen and his eyes were almost puppy-like. My eyebrows pushed together. I didn't understand the issue.

"Jacob?"

He was startled by my voice. He jumped slightly with a look of panic etched on his face. I gave him a second to calm down; he always seemed to be so squeamish.

"Is there something else you needed?" I inquired.

He wrung his hands together and took a slight breath. "No, it's just…I haven't seen you at any meetings for the last two weeks…and I just…," he trailed off, looking back down to the floor again.

_Ah, I see. I figured it was about my lack of attendance in our extracurricular activities. _

"I am truly sorry, Jacob. I know that I haven't been performing my duties that are required of me and you have had to take over. I can assure you that once I am done with the study I am working on, you won't have to pick up my slack."

He nodded solemnly. I felt bad. I hadn't realized that I left so much work to do. He almost seemed distraught I couldn't be there to help him with the workload. However, my study will be worth it in the end. Jacob was a man of science; he would probably do the same thing, given the opportunity.

I gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Jacob. I promise to make it up to you later."

His frown turned into a hopeful smile. For a second, it almost looked as if he slightly blushed. I figured I was wrong, since I couldn't conclude what he would be blushing over. "No, it's fine…but, will you be back soon?" Jacob asked.

I was pleased his mood seemed to change for the better. Even though he was perfectly capable of running the science club, I didn't want to worry about it going downhill because he was getting too upset over my departure. With the way he was acting, he must have been as deeply committed to science as I was.

"As soon as the study is complete, I hope to get my results in a short amount of time," I explained and grinned. Edward Cullen's secrets would not be secret for much longer.

"Ok, I guess…I'll see you around then," Jacob said and turned to leave.

I lowered my gaze to my notebook and let out a breath of relief. It was finally time to get back to work. I wondered if Sir Isaac Newton had to put up with such distractions as these.

I heard a low chuckle and my head snapped up. _Was that…Edward Cullen laughing?_

I briefly looked at him. Nothing looked different than before: he was just sitting, staring ahead with his eyes closed and his iPod on...except, he had a grin plastered on his perfectly sculpted face.

I wondered for a second what he could be smiling about, but then concluded that it was probably something on his iPod.

Edward didn't seem to be doing anything of importance, so I thought it was best to go through some of my previous notes for the umpteenth time. An important rule that I have always followed is that one can never go over the data enough, because there could always be something you've missed.

The first important thing to do in a case like this is just pose a simple question. This time I asked myself, "what is it that makes Edward Cullen so different?" I always knew that there was something different about him; call it my keen intellect, my uncanny observational skills, or my unwavering determination, but I noticed that something wasn't quite right when it came to Edward Cullen. It wasn't like I was watching him or anything…I just _happened_ to pick up on a few things in passing…things I noticed him doing a lot…stuff I'm sure anyone could have noticed if they just paid the slightest bit of attention. Honestly, I should have noticed more when the Cullens came to the school the previous year, but…I must have…I guess I was just too under their spell. The Cullen's being vampires and all; I wasn't too bent out of shape over it. I _was_ only human…

First off, it wasn't _just _Edward Cullen that was a little off. It was his entire family, or at least the ones I've met. Last year, all five adopted Cullens came to our school. If someone was aware of the study, they might ask why I was just surveying just one Cullen. Well, first I would tell them to back off - this was my study and I could conduct it however I wanted to. Second, it was just easier to survey one person at a time. I am only one person and there was only so much I can do. And, I just happened to pick Edward Cullen to survey because…he was in more of my classes than his siblings and I could get the most data from him. It clearly seemed like the logical choice.

The next step was to obtain background information. One important observation that lead me to the conclusion that vampires were walking among us is the paleness of their skin. Yes, the Cullens came from Alaska; yes, the town they were from did _not _get a lot of sunlight; yes, they moved to a town that was equally - if not even more - dim. I don't know what anyone else would draw from that, but I found it a little too convenient for my liking.

There was also the fact that none of the Cullen kids ever go to the beach when asked. Every time there is a sunny day, which is only once in a blue moon, the 'popular' kids, or should I say 'future gas station attendants and hair salon stylists,' always go to the beach, and yet, the Cullen kids always decline, claiming that they have something else to do. Yes, it's only happened maybe twice that I noticed, and yes, not everyone likes the beach…some people just burn easily and don't like the fact that others make fun of their one piece suit and oversized hat! Not that I would know anything about that…

Another fact I had noticed was about the patriarch of their family, one Carlisle Cullen. I have yet to meet the 'father,' but I knew that everyone described him as equally pale as his children. Carlisle Cullen happens to be a doctor at the local hospital. You may have asked why a vampire would be a doctor - that doesn't make any sense. Oh, but it made perfect sense! See, if you were a vampire family moving to a small town, you couldn't eat the townsfolk without drawing attention to yourself, no siree Bob! What would be the best place to acquire blood - the hospital, of course! He could easily obtain blood from the blood bank and no one would ever be the wiser.

Oh, and how about the plain and simple fact of how attractive they all are…well, at least that is what I grasp from hearing the conversations of my fellow classmates, those who refrain from keeping their hormones in check. Also, it would be a little more believable if they were all related, then genetics could be blamed for his wonderful looking disarray of hair…I mean, their perfectly placed hair, skin that has never heard of the word blemish, and smiles that make my—um, everyone's heart race. But no, they are all adopted and yet they all look as if they should be plastered on one of those magazines, _Cosma_ or whatever it's called. Honestly, what human looks as good as Edward Cullen? I had ever come across any, no matter how Mike Newton likes to think of himself…that narcissistic Neanderthal.

I quickly looked down at my watch; the bell was going to ring in less than a minute. I had to make haste. I needed to follow Edward Cullen and be prepared for whatever may come. I quickly placed all my books in my bag and, for insurance, reached down and untied my shoe. After tailing someone for sixteen days, one becomes accustomed to preparing for any situation. If my shoe was untied, and Edward Cullen stopped at any point before going to his next class, then I would also have a reason to stop. I grinned slightly to myself. I was getting quite good at remaining incognito.

The bell rang and Edward Cullen stood, turned, and exited smoothly - almost elegantly. Um, I only noticed such a thing because of its vampire like qualities. I picked up my pace to keep up with him, simultaneously being very cautious of my steps, not wanting to trip over my shoe lace.

On the way to the next class, Edward Cullen only stopped once at the drinking fountain. As planned, I also stopped to tie my shoe, thankfully, since I almost fell at least three times. I tried to get a glimpse around him; I needed to see if he ingested anything! However, I couldn't because his body, more specifically his broad shoulders and muscular arms were blocking my line of sight.

He made it to his next class, and I stopped outside to catch my breath. This class was the most important of the day. It was where I could get the most important of all information, if I just paid attention to the right things. I took one more calming breath and strolled into biology class. Per usual, I kept my gaze directed to the floor and moved swiftly to my seat.

I didn't even have to look up. I could feel his presence next to me. Edward Cullen was, indeed, my lab partner. In the past, we never talked, we barely looked at each other, and we just did our work together in silence. Sometimes, I wondered if he even noticed I was there. The lab partners were chosen by the teacher. He didn't think anyone noticed, but it was clear that Mr. Banner tried to place the partners that were at the same intellect level, probably so one partner wasn't forced to do all the work while the other coasted through. Lauren Mallory did not hide her feelings of distaste when I got the lab partner she so clearly desired.

Sitting down, I knew I couldn't make any mistakes like the one that occurred in the library. I was already quiet, but now I had to be almost invisible…I would be as quiet as a mouse…have the stealth of a cougar…the composure of a –

"Hello, Isabella—"

My eyes widened and I jolted at the sound of my name…that voice…it couldn't have been. I slowly turned my head to the left, my mouth hanging slightly open, to become locked in the gaze of one Edward Cullen. His mouth kept moving, but I couldn't hear a word he was saying. The only sound I heard was my heart beating. Without listening to what he said, I responded to the small part I did hear, without thinking twice about what I was doing.

"Bella," I stated quietly. He stopped moving those smooth looking lips for a second and tilted his head to the side, wondering what I had just said.

"My name…it's just Bella, not Isabella," I said, a little more loudly and a lot more shakily. He was speaking…to me.

Realization dawned on him and he did that half grin of his. He slowly reached his hand up and moved it in my direction. _What was he doing?_ I froze in my chair.

He grasped a hold of my glasses and readjusted them to be level. I hadn't even realized they had become skewed due to my jumpy response.

My blush felt as though it increased tenfold. I had to think, but he was making it impossible to do.

"Umm, right. Edward Cullen, you were asking my something?"

"Edward," he said, simply. His already formed grin grew bigger.

_What? He said his name earlier?_

He must have read the confusion on my face because he let out a little chuckle.

He pointed to me first. "Just Bella…," he then pointed to himself "…just Edward, not Edward Cullen. You full-named me; my understanding is that usually happens when parents are displeased with their children, as a sign of anger."

He laughed again. His eyes danced with amusement, while my face stayed the same mask of complete and utter confusion as to why he was talking to me. I hadn't realized I had 'full-named' him, as he called it; maybe it was a slip.

"Oh, sorry." I blushed again. "Edward, you were asking me something?"

"I said that you are quite the heartbreaker, aren't you?"

I became even more confused. Edward Cullen- I mean, Edward, never talked to me, ever. All of a sudden he's talking to me and this is the topic of choice?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh no?" His eyebrows rose and he slightly smirked. "That boy in the library might disagree with you on that."

I continued to stare blankly at him. He let out a breath and slightly shook his head back and forth with an amused expression on his face. He stopped, and his gaze connected with mine.

"The boy who asked you on a date," he explained.

I thought hard. _Who in the world is he talking about…_

"Jacob Black? Are you talking about Jacob Black?" It was my turn to let out a disbelieving chuckle. His assumptions were ludicrous.

He nodded. He appeared to be perplexed as to why I didn't catch on sooner.

"No…no, Jacob Black is just my friend. We are also in many extracurricular activities together, so we get together to talk about those types of things." I laughed nervously. "A date…that's preposterous…" I trailed off, mumbling to myself.

"I believe it to be quite the contrary. It was clear that he was fairly disappointed when you declined his invitation," he stated. I turned to look at him, ready to make some sort of rebuttal, but my eyes couldn't tear away from his. I could feel my heart rate pick up and with the amount of blood rushing to my face, I was surprised I didn't pass out. I couldn't process any thoughts or form any words. My mind was in a haze.

"All right class, let's begin," Mr. Banner's voice rang out. I blinked rapidly, realizing that I was caught in the trance of Edward Cullen.

He leaned back with a smirk on his face. I was slightly surprised since I didn't even realize how close to each other we had become. He turned slowly back towards the front of the class to pay attention to Mr. Banner's lecture.

With my mind clear of the Edward Cullen-induced fog, I could begin to think. Somehow he was able to distract me from everything else but him; he seemed to have some sort of effect on me. He could almost enchant me. No not the word I was looking for, maybe he made me feel frazzled? The effect was almost hypnotizing…astonishing, and very overwhelming. I couldn't quite come up with the right word, but never the less, it was disconcerting to think that he could hold so much power over me.

My mind went into overdrive, trying to think of all the things I had learned about vampires, through my many excursions to the library. I did remember reading that vampires have the ability to enthrall their prey. Could that have been what Edward Cullen did to me? Did to all the females…eh, and maybe males to get what he was after…to get what he wanted? It would make sense.

More importantly, why was he talking to me now? He never talked to me before today…maybe, just _maybe, _he was on to the fact that I was on to _him_! Maybe this was his way of keeping tabs on me…I may just be getting _too_ close for his liking.

_Oh Edward Cullen, do you think you could deter me, Isabella Swan? Well…you obviously don't know me very well, do you?_

It was clear that he was hiding something, and he probably, most likely, knew that I was on to him! I would have to watch my step…like a coal walker with years of experience…like a superstitious individual on an old sidewalk…a clown juggling, while riding a—

"Bella!" I jumped as I heard my name being called.

"Yes, Mr. Banner?" I asked sheepishly.

He arched an eyebrow. "Are you paying attention?"

I slowly nodded, too embarrassed to formulate words. His lips pulled together in a frown. He just stared at me for a couple more seconds and went back to writing on the board.

I let out the breath I was holding. I swore I heard a small laugh come from my left. I couldn't look at Edward then. I was afraid of becoming more embarrassed, afraid of him using his vampire powers to enchant me again.

I knew it was time to proceed with the study. I couldn't afford to become distracted. I would not be deterred! I lifted my notebook slightly, holding the cover up so Edward could not see the content on the inside. I looked at the list I followed when I was conducting a scientific experiment. I already posed the question, which was, what is it that makes Edward Cullen so different? I already obtained a vast quantity of data, my notebook being the proof of that, and I had already constructed my hypothesis…that Edward Cullen was a vampire.

Tomorrow, the next step will be initiated. It will, perhaps, be the most important step in the scientific process! Tomorrow, the tests would begin and I will be one step closer in determining whether or not Edward Cullen was a vampire.

* * *

**Uh oh...what crazy tests are Bella going to try...should we worry for Edward? lol**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I love the response I am getting from this story! Sorry if I didn't get a chance to respond to your reviews. These past two weeks have been kind of crazy...studying, taking my last finals ever and getting ready for graduation at the end of the week!**

**Ok...so this chapter was getting very long. It was getting to be over 20 pages so I decided to break it up into two.**

**Huge thanks to MaggieCullen and Addicted to Edward from Project Team Beta for all your help! (Edited and re-posted on 06/06/10)**

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: It's Not Considered Crazy If Everyone Is Truly Out To Get You**

My eyes darted downward to view the time. It was exactly 7:32 in the morning. I was sitting in my truck while trying to steady my breathing. Inhaling in my nose and exhaling out my mouth, having a set rhythm for my breathing gave me something to focus on in an attempt to calm my nerves. I still had a good ten minutes before I would have to exit the vehicle and proceed to class, except I didn't consider the subject to be as much a class as I did study hall, which made me in no rush to begin my day.

I hated that "class" more than all my other classes combined. Why was it mandatory for all the students to take physical education? While I understand that child and adolescent obesity is a growing problem in America, I failed to see how badminton and archery reversed that trend. Plus, how was it supposed to be helpful to me when I was banned from certain physical activities? My God! My aim was off _one _time only to be prohibited from the rest of archery week; people could be so rash in their decision making. It didn't matter anyway. Students could just exercise on their own time. School was supposed to be a time for learning, not how many times you can be hit in the face during dodge ball.

At least I could look forward to starting the next step in my study! I grinned in excitement, but, almost simultaneously, my stomach twisted into knots, which left me feeling slightly perplexed. It wasn't the usual feeling of excitement and anticipation I experienced when I started this stage in the scientific process; no, this was something entirely different. I was almost…nervous?

A small snort escaped my lips. That was preposterous! I was well past the point in my life when I would get nervous over conducting a study. A couple of possible explanations crossed my mind. This _was _a huge find, and what scientist wouldn't be anxious in the wake of a new discovery? Also, this was _so _unlike the many scientific experiments I had conducted previously. I had never had the chance to conduct a test on a live subject – um, undead subject. That's what it was...a vampire subject.

That must have been it, the cause of my uncharacteristic feelings of unease. I was going to have to get up close and personal with a vampire. To initiate my experiments, I would have to converse with Edward Cullen on a regular basis. I would have to look into those eyes, hear that voice, watch the way that slight dimple formed when he curved his mouth into that half grin…

I realized I briefly "spaced out," as some would call it, so I shook my head a couple of times to get back on track. I _could _not and _would _not underestimate his possible vampire powers, which seemed to affect me from a distance! Yes, I would have to be on my game if I expected this to be a success. Which it was going to be, if I had any say in it!

I did feel slightly better having concluded where my anxious feelings were coming from, because knowing the cause of them would better enable me to deal with the issue. Edward was most likely a dangerous vampire; I would have to get close to him to be able to conduct experiments to test my theory, and he very well could be on to my activities. I let out a breath slowly; yes, how could I have not seen that right away? Of course these reasons are why I felt wary. With the vampire-induced fog that Edward Cullen emits in my brain, I needed to be extra cautious; I needed to be on my game, I needed to be aware of my surroundings 100% of the time—

I froze when I realized who was walking past my truck. I wanted to groan out in frustration.

_I really am turning in to such an amateur! How long have they been in the parking lot?_

All the Cullens that still attended school had just walked by my truck. Since it was our senior year, only three Cullens remained. From a scientist's point of view, I saw the pros and cons for this specific fact. The con being that with the lesser number of subjects, there would be a smaller amount of data and activity to observe. The more subjects there are, the greater the number of opportunities they will have to reveal their vampire attributes. The pro being, if they all _were _what I expected - which they probably were - then it was a good thing that there were two less vampires in the area and two less vampires to catch on to what I was doing.

The first to stroll past my truck were Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. Alice was maybe the most peculiar one of all three – no, all five – of the Cullen "adolescents." She always seemed aloof, maybe slightly spacey? She never really seemed to pay attention, and yet I got the impression she knew _everything _that occurred around her. How does that fact not scream vampire to anyone else? I guess it was just as well that others didn't possess the same observational skills as I. As the saying goes, ignorance is bliss, and maybe that will end up being the thing that saved them, but it could also be the very thing that caused their destruction.

Jasper Hale was also far from normal, although nowhere near the depths of abnormality that Alice Cullen portrayed. He always seemed quite…stoic. If anything, Jasper gave the appearance of being extremely earnest. It seemed as if he had the personality of an adult, and yet he was only eighteen. That was one of the few observations placed in my red notebook that had nothing to do with my primary subject, Edward Cullen. The observation was how mature Jasper Hale seemed to be for such a young age. However, if you viewed his behavior as that of an ancient vampire, then it would make complete sense! He was, in fact, a very old individual, just trapped in the body of a young adult.

It was almost shocking how all these pieces fell into place. I knew if I continued to look beyond Edward Cullen, I would find as much, if not more, hard evidence that supported my theory. I just didn't have the resources or time to expand my study, and it was easier to get evidence from the one subject.

I watched as Alice and Jasper walked towards the school, arms linked. I slowly and nonchalantly turned to glance behind them, knowing Edward Cullen would be in that vicinity. I had to be mindful during my spying—um, observing—to not draw any more unnecessary attention to myself, now that I would have to converse with Edward Cullen more frequently.

I tried to catch sight of his typical, perfectly disarrayed vampire hair out of my peripheral vision. However, as I kept turning my head, I couldn't seem to find the object of my search. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. I could have sworn that he was only a couple of feet from his adopted siblings.

Strangely, I felt a pang of…what exactly? Disappointment? That particular emotion didn't seem to make much sense, but it was probably due to the fact I missed a chance to collect data. I only had an opportunity to view him in three of the four classes we attended. Well, also during lunch. But it was most important to view him outside of his normal routine! I knew that would be the most likely of places that I would see him let his guard down.

I reached over the passenger seat to grab my belongings. I would view the subject in the next class and today I would be able to conduct my first experiment! A slow grin began to form when I turned to open the door.

_Did I pick the right experiment to start out with—_

"Holy cow!"

Staring at me through my driver's side window was none other than Edward Cullen! One hand immediately went over my heart, while the other checked the current state of my eyewear. Since yesterday, it seemed that my glasses tended to jump out of place whenever they were in the close proximity of Edward Cullen. I hadn't surprised me that even inanimate objects seemed to respond to this being.

A smile spread across his perfectly developed face. I wasn't one who used foul language, but what the heck? I swore that it was this vampire's mission to scare me to death. Being a card caring member of the undead, I presumed that it wouldn't be too hard of a task for him to accomplish!

"Edward Cullen," I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

He closed his mouth and hid those too-bright-to-be-real teeth away. He still, however, displayed the smug grin and raised one eyebrow in a questioning manner. His hands grasped the door and he leaned forward. He was close enough for me to feel his breath across my face.

"I thought we cleared this up yesterday, _Isabella Swan_," he replied, emphasizing my name. My eyes popped open at the sound of his voice. I hadn't even realized I shut them. I was confused _again_ by his statement. He let out small laugh. "Are we back on a full-name basis?"

Ah, I'd "full-named" him again. He thought he was being _so _clever, as if I couldn't see exactly what he was doing! I swore to myself that I wouldn't underestimate him, and there I was doing it again, letting him catch me off guard, letting him "one-up" me – I think that was the phrase I'd heard before. It must be because he startled me. Yes, that's it, if I _knew _he was near, I would have been fully prepared in dealing with his enchanting ways. I had to get back on track.

I cleared my throat; for some odd reason it became very dry, very fast. I looked at him, right in the nose. I couldn't take the chance and let his hypnotizing stare work on me again. What was the saying? Fool me once, shame on him. Fool me twice, shame on me.

Every time Edward Cullen and I interacted, I was more convinced that he was a vampire. How else could a single individual have such an effect on me? I am not one to over-exaggerate so when I proclaim to be quite the focused individual I actually am! To become so enchanted by him, no…not enchanted, hypnotized. Yes, to become so hypnotized by him was quite disconcerting. He must have realized that I would conclude that his vampire antics were the cause of my disarray of thoughts. Could he have been _that _cocky and think that I would not deduce him to be the cause? If he thought his attempts of communicating with me would sway me from my findings, than he was sadly mistaken! It seemed that I was not the only one underestimating the other in this deadly tango of wits.

"Yes…I mean, no. I mean…you're correct. I apologize for my transgression. I, now, clearly remember you telling me to call you Edward," I softly said.

Before I could react, he quickly tilted his head down and his eyes connected with mine.

_Oh, darn it to Hades! _

He smirked as he raised his head, and, of course, I followed his movements with my eyes. I would have to scold myself later for giving into his seducing gaze so easily.

"Not to worry Bella. I guess I can forgive you _this _time." His tone was light, and I concluded that he was jesting with me. He chuckled and stood up straight. He grabbed a hold of the door and smoothly and swiftly opened it.

He arched one eyebrow and his face portrayed a serious demeanor. "However, on the _next_ occurrence, I may not be so easy to forgive one of your transgressions."

I gulped. _What does he mean? Is he attempting to intimidate me from my investigation?_

Before I had a chance to dwell on his wording any longer, he broke out into a hearty laugh. "I guess it is my turn to apologize, Bella. I was just teasing. Your face turned quite serious and very pale."

I let out a breath. I would not let him get the best of Isabella Swan! "Of course I knew you were joking. You just caught me off guard. I didn't peg you to be so… facetious."

"I guess there's a lot you don't know about me."

_Oh, not for long, Edward Cullen, not for long…_

He grinned again and I saw that small dimple form. Without thinking, I licked my lips; they probably became dry during our beguiling battle. It was fine if he won a battle or two; it was only cordial of me to allow that to happen. Yes, the more I thought about it, the better it seemed. Let him think he has the upper hand because, in the end, I would win the war! He would be the Robert E. Lee to my Ulysses S. Grant, the people of Troy to my Trojan Horse, passengers of Oceanic Flight 815 to my—

"Bella?"

My eyes widened when I realized I was still sitting in my car, staring at Edward Cullen, and not uttering a single word. I must have looked mental.

_Well, he's a vampire! Looking a little…off is perfectly acceptable in this particular scenario!_

"Yes, sorry." I cleared my throat. "You were saying?"

He just shook his head slightly from side to side. "Oh, I said nothing. However, I did wonder if you were ever going to come out of your truck. Class _is_ going to start shortly…" he trailed off, waiting for me to understand him.

Truck? Yes, right….I was still sitting in my truck and he still held my door open for what could have been the last five minutes.

I felt the warmth on my face. Of course I would blush again! I slid quickly out of my car, grasping my backpack to my chest. He shut the truck door and turned to walk towards the school. Did that mean he wanted me to follow him?

He turned slightly and looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming, Bella?"

"Oh, um, yes!" I took long steps to catch up with him. I was extra careful to watch my steps. Coordination was not an attribute that I picked up from either parent. I had learned to accept my faults and appreciate the advantages my genetics did contain.

We started to walk at a normal pace. I couldn't understand what was happening. Edward Cullen and I _never _walked together before. What could be his ulterior motive? I smiled. He _must _have been extremely worried of me discovering his secret to go to _such _great lengths to keep me subdued. Little did he know that his actions just fueled my intentions even more! I clutched my bag even tighter. The contents of the first test were hidden inside. This had better not be his attempt to confiscate the items I would be using to unmask his true form!

I heard a scoff towards my left and turned to locate its source. Lauren Mallory was huddled next to Jessica Stanley, both of them staring daggers in my direction.

_What could that possibly indicate? _

I recognized that look. I would usually receive it right before Lauren Mallory did something that made me question her sanity…and IQ. For some unknown reason, she seemed only capable of two things in my presence: she either ignored me or ridiculed me. Honestly, I couldn't quite understand why a person would act in such a manner. I had never seen so many mood swings occur in one single person. Once last year, I attempted to convey my worries about her seemingly untreated mental health and asked her if she was aware of any mental illnesses in her family. For whatever reason, she did not take kindly toward my inquires and it was my science fair project that took the brunt of one of her "episodes." Later that day, I am sad to state, I found what was left of my impeccable project, spread across the windshield of my truck. I could only hope that one day she would get the medication she truly needed.

All of a sudden, Edward Cullen stopped walking and so did I. He turned to look at me straight on. I watched his lips move, memorized by the smoothness of them. Did vampires use chapstick? Would they even need it?

I wanted to berate myself. It was a perfect chance to get some more information on the subject and I got lost in thought again.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and looked up at him again. "Sorry, what?"

His shoulders shook in silent laughter. "I said, you're probably wondering why I came over to talk to you."

I just nodded. I concluded that if I was going to obtain any information, it would be best if I just didn't talk and put my focus solely on listening to what he was trying to say.

"Well…" He looked down and smirked, while simultaneously running his hand through his hair. "I wanted to ask you about today. I was wondering if—"

"Bella?"

_Huh? Did someone who was _not_ Edward Cullen say something to me?_

With all my will power, I turned my head away from Edward Cullen to see who stupidly wanted my attention.

_It better be life or death. I'm working here!_

Jacob Black was descending hesitantly on us. He stopped and looked back and forth between Edward and me, multiple times. Why did he pick that time of all the times to talk to me?

He finally left his gaze on me. "Um, Bella. I-I-I have an important qu-question to ask you."

I had never seen him so frazzled; maybe just being in the proximity of Edward Cullen caused this reaction with every living thing.

_I would have to write this observation down later._

"Well, as you see, Jacob, Edward and I are in the middle of something. Is this something we can talk about later?"

"No, that's all right, Bella," Edward's melodious voice rang out. "I'll just catch up with you in P.E."

No, I couldn't let that happen. Who knew what imperative data I was just about to receive!

"Edward, I'm sure that whatever Jacob has to say—"

He just shook his head. "No, I'll just ask you later. After all, he has an _important _question to ask you. I shouldn't hog _all _your time. See you in a bit."

He turned and walked swiftly toward the gymnasium, not bothering to look at Jacob Black as he left. I slowly let out a breath and reminded myself that nothing ever worked out as planned; scientists faced set-backs all the time. Mine just had a name…Jacob Black.

I turned slowly to look at Jacob. He, again, displayed a look of nervousness. His eyes darted everywhere but at my face. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Good golly, what was this boy's issue? Wait…could he have been on to my find? Could he have wanted in on my experiment? Why else would he have continued to impede the advancement of my study? No, what was I thinking? Jacob Black would never have done such a thing. Or _would_ he?

I would have to keep one eye on him all the time. Well…maybe not when Edward Cullen was around. I couldn't risk missing any sort of crucial vampire data he might reveal. Also, maybe not when I am brainstorming about Edward Cullen; it's imperative to make headway in the investigation and that would not occur if my attention was split! Nevertheless, _when _I could keep an eye on Jacob, I would.

"You wanted to ask me something?" I asked, clearly perturbed.

"Umm…" His wide eyes locked with mine, looking like a freight train was heading right for him.

I leaned forward, raising my eyebrows, indicating for him to continue.

"Umm…umm…oh! This year for the science club….should I….," He looked around briefly then back to me. "Should I….set up a trip to the planetarium?"

My mouth may have fallen open slightly. That was his question? That was the _important _question?

_Scientists expect the unexpected. They do not let minor roadblocks deter them. I will NOT hurt Jacob Black._

My teeth clenched together and I did my best to keep my tone civil. "Yes, like we have done for the past three years, yes."

"Oh, good." He hung his head low and gripped the back of his neck with his hand.

"Is that _all?" _I mumbled through my compressed teeth.

"Well no…" For the next thirty seconds, he continued to open and close his mouth in an attempt to speak.

"Well….oh, would you look at that? The last warning bell went off! I'll see you later, Bella," Jacob hollered over his shoulder as he went running toward the building.

I just gaped at him, trying my best to deduce the strange happenings that seemed to occur all around me. Edward – I mean, the Cullens – were night-stalking vampires, Lauren Mallory clearly suffered from some sort of erratic, mood-altering disorder, and Jacob Black…well, that one I couldn't decipher. His behavior was _quite _the mystery, but I would have to put that on the back burner for now. I was only one woman! I could only investigate one conundrum at a time. Yes, Jacob was my friend; some may think I should have tried to figure out that puzzle first; however, I already started to obtain data on the puzzle that was Edward Cullen. If I were to switch over to Jacob's issue then weeks and weeks of observations would be for nothing! It only made sense to continue the Cullen experiment before diverting my attention toward other challenges.

I glanced up toward the cloudy sky and briefly contemplated all of my peers issues. It truly made me wonder if I was the _only_ sane person attending Forks High. I just shrugged my shoulders.

Oh well, it wasn't the time to contemplate everyone else's sanity. It was time to go shadow every single one of Edward Cullen's movements and figure out the best way to perform my first experiment on him.

Sometimes, it was just hard to understand why everyone couldn't be as levelheaded as I could.

**

* * *

Yes, Bella will try the first experiment in the next chapter...of course, it might not go as planned...Who am I kidding? I know it won't go as planned. lol  
**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy the chapter, it's the longest one yet! Bella will actually leave Edward speechless at one point. lol**

**Huge thanks to MaggieCullen and Della Luna from Project Team Beta for all your help! (Edited and re-posted on 06/20/10)**

**Enjoy...  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Well…At Least I Have A Backup Career In Espionage**

I made it to the gymnasium on time – but just barely. After changing and making it out to the gym floor, the gym teacher…and I use the term loosely, informed us that we would be playing volleyball today. The teacher broke us off into six different teams and those who weren't playing were to watch each game until it was their turn to participate. I couldn't even name the members of my team because my mind was preoccupied.

I was watching—observing, I was _observing _Edward Cullen…and I guess the rest of his team…playing volleyball. I had never known the game to be so…graceful…there was sort of an art to it. Edward clearly was going to be the victor in this particular engagement. I didn't quite know the rules, but I could just tell he was winning. The way he could swiftly, almost beautifully, glide across the gym floor, as if he wasn't even touching the ground was remarkable. I could see the way his bronze-colored hair bounced with every stride he took.

It just seemed so easy for him—wait, what was I thinking? Of course it was easy for him! He was a vampire, plain and simple. I'm sure everything was easy for him…well, maybe not donating blood. I chuckled slightly at my joke. A snort may have escaped during my laugh. I hastily looked around to see if anyone noticed and breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that no one was paying me any attention. I returned my concentration back to the game. It must have been hot in the gymnasium because just watching Edward play was making _me _work up a sweat. It was the strangest thing…

After his victory, the teacher called for us all to take a ten minute break. Everyone went off to their own groups; some returned to the locker room, others went out into the lobby to get some water from the fountain. I watched Edward return to the bleachers and sat next to both of his "siblings." He leaned back and propped his elbows up on the row behind him, which made his shirt slightly rise so that I could see his abs. I gulped at the sight, and tilted my head to the side to get a better view of the area. I hadn't realized a stomach could look so….defined. I closed my eyes and turned away. It was all the more reason to conclude he was a vampire. No one could have such perfectly constructed abs; they were just so…_inhumanly_ perfect.

I couldn't prolong enacting my experiment any longer. It was time to act! The previous night I had stayed awake later than I would usually allow myself. I always tried to stick to a rigorous routine and attempted to get the recommended eight hours of sleep. However, I was displeased to note that last night I only received approximately seven hours and 15 minutes of sleep.

I had resorted to pacing back and forth in my room. I just couldn't decide! I had a whole slew of tests to choose from. I didn't want to make it too difficult of a test to perform. I couldn't make Edward more suspicious of me than he may have already been. I knew whatever test I picked, it had to be easy to act out and not draw a lot of attention to myself. This was a delicate process, I was in no rush. I had no concrete proof that he was on to me, so taking baby-steps seemed to be the most commonsensical choice.

That was why I was standing off to the side, watching Edward Cullen and clutching a Nalgenebottle. You may wonder what plan I ended up choosing. Well, the water container in my grasp was no ordinary water. Oh, no siree, Bob!

See, I was prepared for the day to come—the particular day where I would find out if Edward Cullen was, indeed, a vampire. Last week I drove two towns over, I couldn't be too careful with maybe-vampires on the loose, and arrived at the town's church. I chatted with their priest. The conversation _may _have not have happened as smoothly as I would have liked; however, after convincing the priest that I was, in fact, _not _a crazed individual and what I was asking for would, in fact, be used to conduct a scientific experiment, he reluctantly agreed. That was how I came to be holding holy water in my possession.

My plan was to, somehow, have Edward Cullen drink the water. I hoped that he would display some sort of reaction to the compound. I didn't know how I was going to do it. I just knew that this water would have to come in contact with his body for it to work.

I decided to just go for it. I took a deep breath, pushed my glasses up, straightened my shoulders and marched forward. In my head, I tried to decipher what was the best way to broach the subject. It was a hard thing to figure out. I just couldn't imagine a situation where a female would approach a male and offer him some water after he performed rigorous activities….what could possibly be gained from doing that? I figured maybe I should just try the direct approach.

_Hello…you just played quite the cardio-inducing sport and must be parched due to the amount of energy you exerted. It is imperative to hydrate yourself…here, have my water. _

I smiled. It took me no time at all to come up with the perfect statement to say. If my heart wasn't set on becoming one of the world's elite scientists, I would try a hand in undercover operations. Obviously I was a natural.

However, I hadn't accounted for the next thing that happened. I don't know why it surprised me, but once I was in close proximity to Edward Cullen, I lost my balance and tripped. He was really the one to blame, because when I got close enough, he saw me and flashed his Edward "look-how-attractive-I-am" Cullen smile. He must have known of my plans. I was mesmerized long enough to lose my footing and start to fall _up _the bleachers.

Of course, I left the cover of the water container off so the contents inside went flying out. The sheer horror! Who knew if I could get the priest to bless a second bottle, he put up quite the fight the first time around. You would have thought holy water was hard to come by; it wasn't as if he couldn't just bless more water. If you asked me, he was being quite selfish by keeping it all for himself.

I heard gasps around me. I wanted to roll my eyes. It wasn't the first time I'd been clumsy and I have been known once or twice…or maybe a little more than that, to fall down. I hated when individuals would draw more attention than necessary to the situation. I leaned up on my hands and reached for my glasses. After placing them back on my face I looked up, only to be stopped dead in my tracks by the sight before me.

Edward Cullen's mouth hung slightly open, his hands were out to his sides and his shoulders were pulled up, sitting completely frozen. I faintly registered that both Alice and Jasper moved slightly away from the now, very-drenched Edward Cullen. It seemed that the trail of water started all the way at the top of his hair, straight down the center of his body to his shorts. It appeared that every drop of said water ended up on Edward Cullen, as if there was no better place to be. Not only did every female, male, and apparently my glasses gravitate to Edward Cullen, but now water could be added to the list.

I gulped when I noticed how the water drenched his white, now see-through, shirt. Now through his shirt, I could see the contours of his impeccably portrayed chest. My eyes lifted to see how the water pulled down his already disheveled hair to hang slightly above his eyes. Water droplets dripped from his locks, ran down his face, and pooled around those smooth looking lips of his.

I must have been thirsty seeing all that water on display because it caused me to lick my lips an excessive number of times.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but at one point or another I realized what I had done. It was beyond uncomfortable! However, I had to push aside my feelings of embarrassment and make up for my offensive blunder. I was thankful that most of the other students were still in the lobby, having not witnessed my gaffe.

I rushed up from my kneeling position and grabbed one of the towels left on the bleachers.

"I am deeply sorry, Edward!" I stated in a rushed tone.

"I can't believe I did that! Let me help you," I pleaded – it was only fair. He wouldn't be in this state if it weren't for me.

I decided to start with the area that looked the most damp and try my best to dry it. I noticed it was his shorts that had gotten the brunt of the water attack. I got right in front of him, leaned over and started to pat dry the area.

He must have still been displeased with me because when I looked up to see if my attempt of fixing the issue was working, his face just looked down at me in disbelief! I could feel my blush increasing. He was so stunned by my actions that he seemed frozen in place.

I honestly couldn't tell if he was more angry or upset; I just knew that it rendered him speechless! One thing I knew for a fact, Edward Cullen wasn't the quiet type. I was going to have to work harder to make it up to him. I increased the pressure of my drying technique in attempt to rectify the issue faster.

I felt something hard. Oh, no. How could I be so stupid? Was I really that oblivious?

His cell phone was probably in his pocket and the renegade water must have damaged it. No wonder he was upset with me!

"Edward, again….I am so sorry!"

This plea must have finally got through to him; he finally seemed to move out of his startled state.

"Bella, it's fine. Really…you don't have to do this," he stated, trying to take the towel from my hand.

I stopped my movements to look at him. "No, I feel bad. I'm the reason you are all wet!"

I completely forgot that Alice and Jasper were in the vicinity until I heard their hushed whispers. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper turn to Edward smirking. "She's right Edward. She _is _the reason you are all wet. She just wants to help you out with your apparent problem."

Edward shot him a glare, which made Jasper's silent laughter turn audible. It was odd seeing the usually silent Jasper Hale laugh…quite loudly, if I might add. I didn't see what was funny; it wasn't nice to make fun of this situation. However, he had a point. I was the one who drenched Edward, so it made sense that I should fix the problem. It seemed logical enough.

So with that thought, I returned to my attempts at drying Edward Cullen's shorts, scrubbing more rigorously.

"Bella, really…don't feel ba-aaad…Jesus…I mean, you can stop. I got it from here," he stuttered out.

Why must he be so stubborn! I stopped and tilted my head up to glare at him.

"Edward, I'm only trying to help. Why must you make this harder than it already is?"

Jasper's laughter increased. "I don't think _he's _the one that is making it _harder_ than it previously was!"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose while Alice giggled slightly and swatted Jasper's shoulder. "All right, that's enough Jasper." She turned to look at us with a smirk. "We are going to go to the lobby. We'll leave you two to—well, to whatever you're doing."

She waved her hand nonchalantly before pulling Jasper up from his sitting position and rushing down the bleachers. "We'll see you later. Bye Edward, bye Bella!" she hollered over her shoulder.

_They are the strangest vampires I know…well, hopefully the only vampires I know. _

Edward took my distraction as an opportunity to extract the towel from my hand. I looked back with a frown.

He let a small chuckle release from his slightly open lips while he ran his hand through his hair. Water droplets flew in every direction. How could he make that simple act look so…tantalizing? I mean—well, I don't know what I mean. Maybe I was deducing—

"Bella?"

I glanced up at him. "Hmm?"

"How about you sit down for a second," he stated while he patted the bench next to him. I obediently turned and sat down. I couldn't help but do it, even if I didn't want to. It was obvious that he had _some _sort of vampire power over me.

He held the towel over his dampened shorts. He didn't try to get them dry, he probably was just hiding the fact they became wet.

I sighed. The test may not have happened _exactly_ how I wanted it to, but it still did happen. Edward showed no adverse reactions to the holy water. Some may think that would deter me, think I would give up. Well, I would laugh at those doubters, because those assumptions were incorrect! I was aware that the tests may not lean in my favor, but that was to be expected.

I'm no simple-minded Joe. Of course all the legends about vampires weren't true. Who do you think leaks out some of these falsified rumors? The vampires! That way, they could never be found out. It was genius, if you asked me. However, some legends must be true. That was why I had to keep at it, until I just found the right one.

I felt my shoulder being tapped and I spun to be face-to-face with Edward Cullen.

He opened his mouth to say something but the idiotic teacher blew his whistle, recommencing the sports activities and, of course, it was my turn to play. I seriously wondered if the whole school was out to hinder my experiment. Maybe it was the universe out to get me. I, Isabella Swan, would take it in stride. Nothing comes easy…which I am learning more and more each day.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be back soon to watch you play." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I felt Edward Cullen lean in more towards me. I froze, every muscle clenched. Right next to my ear he whispered, "Good luck, Bella."

Before I had time to even think of a response which didn't consist of me mumbling like an incoherent buffoon, he was already down the bleachers and across the gym, heading for the locker rooms.

In an apparent daze, I stood up and headed down towards the volleyball court. My plan was to keep my head down and stand off to the side…as usual. I was quite aware of my lack of athletic abilities. There would be no need to bring my team down with my pathetic attempts at physical activity.

Anyways, the time gave me a chance to repeatedly analyze the exchange that Edward and I had…just to see if there was anything useful to add in my notes.

Right before I was about to make it onto the court, I bumped into none other than Lauren Mallory_._

What could she have possibly wanted? I was already displeased that my test didn't turn out the way I wanted it to and, call it my six sense, but I had a peculiar feeling that I wouldn't enjoy this encounter.

"_Swan," _Lauren sneered in apparent greeting.

I noticed that Jessica flanked her side, walking almost up to where Lauren was. Figuring it was best to just get the unpleasantness over with, I addressed their greetings in return.

I took a deep breath, pushed my glasses higher on the arch of my nose and looked her dead in the eye. "Hello, _Lauren_." I quickly looked to my right to address her apparent lackey, Jessica. I finished with a nod and tried to side step around this unfortunate detour.

To my annoyance, Lauren stepped in sync with me. I rolled my eyes and stopped my attempts to evade her presence. I desired a conversation with Lauren Mallory about as sincerely as a European would welcome a new outbreak of Bubonic Plague. It came out of nowhere, it was most definitely an unpleasant experience, and it was never certain how long it was going to last, but it could almost be sure that it would cause causalities.

Lauren crossed her arms, and gave me a glare. Jessica, witnessing Lauren's actions, turned back to me and duplicated the same movements, almost like a trained parrot would.

Tired of their juvenile games, I chose to be the bigger person and speak first. "Yes? Is there something you two need assistance in?"

Without a second passing, Lauren scoffed and growled out, "Don't play dumb with me, Swan! I know exactly what _you _are doing." She ended up emphasizing the "you" with her index finger by jabbing my shoulder.

Without missing a beat, her parrot…I mean Jessica, stepped forward and jabbed her finger into the same spot and, oh so eloquently, said, "Yeah!"

My eyebrow arched. It was a sad scene. It seemed that whatever mental health issues Lauren possessed, were being absorbed up by the sponge that was Jessica.

"I'm attempting to play volleyball. What do _you _think I am doing?" I waited a second, hoping for a more logical statement.

I sighed, knowing I probably wouldn't get what I wanted. I felt a sort of…sympathy, I guess, for Lauren. I'm sure it wasn't easy to always be so confused. I was sure that to Lauren that the world was a big, scary place and her attempts at "modernized bullying" was just the young child in her asking for help.

I smiled to myself, happy that the advanced college psychology course I took last summer was coming in handy.

I reached my hand over and placed it on her shoulder. "You know Lauren, if you ever needed to talk to someone…"

I couldn't even finish my statement before she brushed my hand off her shoulder, took a step closer to me, and pushed her chest into mine. I was perplexed. I couldn't quite understand her actions. The closest thing my mind could compare with this event was when I watched a documentary about the animal kingdom, when an animal was trying to mark its territory. It was their way of warning fellow animals that the area was already claimed. However, I don't see what that has to do with this specific interaction…

"Listen here, _Swan. _I am only going to spell this out for you once…" I refrained from scoffing, I was in no need of a spelling tutor "…I know what you are doing with Edward Cullen."

I couldn't help it, my mouth dropped open. How was she…how did she know of my study? Did she find my notebook? Was I not as incognito with my actions as I hoped? I swallowed hard and pushed up my glasses, well aware they hadn't fallen, but just in need of something to do.

She smirked at my expression. "Ah, now I see we are ringing a few bells. Did you really think the, 'oh, look at that, I spilled water all over you,' would work? I mean, come on! Who hasn't tried that one?"

She gave off a condescending laugh and Jessica quickly followed with one of her own. I could feel my sympathetic nervous system going into overdrive; if possible, my face felt ten degrees hotter.

"I see my point has gotten across. However, you will just have to pay for that little water stunt of yours." Lauren sneered, whipped her hair around and stalked off towards the other side of the court. Jessica walked to Lauren's previous spot, whipped her hair around, and followed after. Peter Pan would have been jealous of how obedient Lauren's shadow was compared to his own.

Had Lauren really beat me to the punch? Could she have already tried performing these tests on Edward? How did _she _come up with the idea of Edward being a vampire? They are both in the "popular" group. Maybe they had spent an immense amount of time together. An unfamiliar emotion quickly passed through me, but I didn't have the time to analyze it. There were bigger fish to fry!

I never thought her to be one to conduct experiments. I wonder what she had already done with Edward. Did she already come to a conclusion? Should I just give up?

_No, I would not give up. Want to know why? Oh…I will tell you why…because I am Isabella Swan, and Isabella Swan never gives up! _

Taking a deep breath; I halted my panic. I was breaking one of the cardinal rules as a scientist. I was jumping to conclusions! I shook my head side to side. S_illy me…_

A low breathy chuckle escaped my lips as I walked over to my side of the court. Without my notebook to help me organize my thoughts, they tended to jump around in an unorthodox fashion. I was just going to have to wait until later and push these unpleasant thoughts aside for now.

Right when I decided that it was time to change my focus, I heard a faint whistle. Startled, I looked up just in time to see what appeared to be a volleyball heading right for my—

I felt a little groggy, disoriented, and surprisingly comfortable. Did I somehow end up intoxicated? Charles wasn't going to be too pleased with me if that was the case. Was I floating? It surely felt like it. I tried to open my eyes, however, when I was faced with bright, seemingly moving lights, and I deduced that I should continue to keep them closed. See? Even in the face of the unknown, I still made proper decisions.

I sighed with content. Almost immediately, I heard a low, deep chuckle. My body tensed. _What was that?_

The floating ceased, so I tried to open my eyes again. I did so hesitantly and a fuzzy figure formed in my line of site. A very smiley, very handsome Edward Cullen appeared sitting next to me.

By then, I should have had a countdown, since I seemed to display that same reaction every time I came across him.

_3…2…1…_

I yelped and quickly sat up, reaching for my glasses. However, I came across a snag in my usual reaction. My glasses seemed to be missing!

Both hands went to my face and then searched around the bed I know sat on.

"Hold on a second, Bella."

I froze at hearing his voice.

"Looking for these?" He held up my frames, displaying that oh-so-cocky grin of his!

I did my best to scowl at him, even though it seemed quite hard for whatever reason, and reached for my glasses.

"Ah, ah, ah…not so fast." He held them way out of my reach. "Two things first. One, I feel as though I should warn you before you see them, they were damaged."

_What? My glasses, how?_

I hoped my face didn't portray the clear unhappiness of my emotions. I was just being silly; they were just glasses for the love of Edison!

He seemed to be able to answer my unspoken questions, probably due to my expression.

"It seems that Lauren has _quite _the spike when it comes to volleyball and your glasses were the innocent causality." He gave me a lopsided grin, only displaying one of the tiny dimples I had become accustomed to seeing.

I glanced down at my lap, looking at my hands that were clasped together. _Oh, darn it. Well…I guess it's good I have an extra pair at home._

I looked back up into those questioning eyes. "And the second?"

He seemed to regard me for a bit, scrunching his brows together, as if I were some sort of tricky puzzle.

"Oh, right…the second question being…" He brought the now, very crooked glasses, to rest on his face. "Why on _Earth _are you wearing these things? I can barely spot a difference from my vision." He leaned closer, my heart rate sped up. "Which is _very _good, if I might add."

Such damaged glasses seemed so…off, to be placed on the perfection that was Edward Cullen's face.

I quickly grabbed the frames from him and grasped them within my hand.

"They're for viewing the board if I sit far away and for driving at night. I just find it a hassle to keep taking them off and on when it's easier to just leave them on…" I trailed off and looked slowly up to meet his gaze.

He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair. "It's a shame. They take away from the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen."

I blushed, looked down…and for some odd reason, felt like giggling. I felt so happy, so carefree, so—wait a minute! I would not let him distract me again. Oh, he was good, I would give him that. I would not let him win a second battle so soon after the first.

I forced my jaw closed and sat up straight, looking him right in the eye. I would _not _beintimidated!

With the most unemotional voice, I said, "So…what are we doing here? What are _you _doing here?"

The _vampire_ seemed slightly taken back by my change in demeanor. His expression momentarily fell and he tilted his head to the side, contemplating something.

_Yeah, take that Edward! I can be surprising, too._

Almost as quickly as his face changed, it morphed back to his usual appealing grin. Did he not have another expression to wear? Did he always have to be so attractive?

"Well, you were a little disoriented after the…confrontation with the volleyball." He chuckled at his choice of words and placed his hands over his chest. "So I offered my services to aid you and here we are in the nurse's office."

I looked around, expecting to see the nurse performing her duties, except she was nowhere to be found. I didn't know how I felt about being left with a vampire…he couldn't be good for my health.

"Oh, she isn't here, she was called away to attend to someone else. It seems _another _studenthad an issue from volleyball and the nurse left for the gymnasium." He laughed beautifully again and shrugged. "What are the chances? Maybe the sport is cursed."

It wouldn't surprise me if that was the case. I don't see why the school administrators would allow us students to handle such deadly items. We would be much safer in the chemistry lab mixing compounds and testing theories, if you asked me!

"Oh! Also, now that things have calmed down a bit, I can finally ask you about today."

"Oh, sorry. Umm, wait what?" I had started to space out again. It wasn't my_ entire_ fault, once I started thinking about the exciting subject of chemistry; I just couldn't help myself!

"Remember, I wanted to ask you a question before class and we were interrupted by Jacob Black. I presumed earlier, you know, during the whole water incident…," he spoke in a hushed tone, displaying a smile on his face before again talking normally "…that you were on your way over to inquire from me, my reasoning." He arched an eyebrow, waiting for me to confirm or deny his assumptions.

"Oh, right, yes…yes. That _is _why I went over there. That makes way more sense than anything I could have come up with," I trailed off. _Why didn't I think of that excuse!_

"Yes, you see, I tried to catch you yesterday before you left class. I have an appointment today and I will be missing my last class."

"Oh, and you want me to do all the work?" It wouldn't have been the first time that it happened; however, the thought of Edward not being there gave me that disappointed feeling again, which I did not like…at all.

"No, I wouldn't feel right leaving you with all the work to do."

My eyebrow arched. So…what could he be possibly wanting me to do?

He smiled again. "Yesterday, I talked to the teacher and explained the situation. He was very accommodating. He said if you agreed, we could still do the work together that way neither one of us would have to do _all _the work and we wouldn't have to make up anything."

"I'm confused, are you suggesting we split up the work and do it separately at our homes?"

He slowly shook his head back and forth. "That wouldn't do, since you need my information…"he gestured his hands to the right "…and I need your information." He finished with gesturing his hands to the left.

"Okay…"

"Well, I figure, if I return after my appointment and pick you up after school—or from your home, either one works—we can head over to my place and complete the assignment today. It seems the most logical."

He wanted _me _to go to _his _house! What in the Huckleberry Finn did that mean?

He saw me scrutinize his suggestion. Resting his elbows on his knees, he leaned his overly-muscular, well-defined body closer to mine. "Come on, Bella, it's a brilliant idea. If you're worried about dinner, don't be. We wouldn't _dream_ of having dinner without you."

He smiled wide and I could see more of his teeth than I ever had before. I started to question if I had a heart arrhythmias, my heart seemed to keep randomly speeding up. I would have to confer with my doctor at my next checkup.

"What do you say, want to come over?"

I contemplated this strange turn of events. On one hand, it would have been the perfect way to obtain more information on the specimen in his natural habitat. I knew I needed data on him outside the realm of school. Oh! I almost released an excited giggle. I, maybe, would get a chance to see his supposed "parents." I couldn't go without observing their attributes.

My heart rate increased even more when I thought of what stuff they might leave around their home. I was just sure there were vampire objects strewn about. Coffins? Maybe. Canisters of blood? Most definitely!

This might have been the only chance I had to observe their place of residence. How could I pass that up?

Wait…what if that was what they wanted me to think? Oh, _conveniently_ he had an appointment. _Conveniently_ he convinced the teacher with his seductive tactics to allow us to perform the lab outside of class. _Conveniently _he was using said vampire abilities on me now to agree! For some odd reason, I found this _entire_ situation convenient.

Also, if he _was _on to me like I hypothesized, than what other reason would he have had to invite me over? I internally gasped. He, and maybe his family, could be planning to off me! I was getting too close. That must be it. They knew, _I _knew…darn, I should have been more careful with the water situation.

And now…now they are luring me to their castle of evil vampire doings so they could possibly kill me. The audacity! It's not as if I ran around with stakes ready to off them. I had only seen one episode of _Buffy_ …and it was only because Jacob forced me to watch it.

That was it. It was decided. I was going to live to see another day. I refused to be a victim, and I would most definitely _not _go over to a house of vampires, as if I was partaking in some cheesy horror movie. Nope, there would be no sucking on my blood tonight!

His body leaned toward mine, eagerly awaiting my answer, having no idea I was about to thwart his plan before it even begun.

Embodying my new resolve, I lifted my head up to look at him defiantly. I straightened my shoulders to show him that I meant business. I looked him right in those beautiful orbs he called eyes, and, before realizing I spoke, I answered him.

"Sure."

* * *

**Yup...Bella can be a little oblivious to some things...well, maybe more than a some. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Big thanks to MaggieCullen, Della Luna and beautiful. nightmare. x from Project Team Beta for all your help! (Edited and re-posted on 07/13/10)**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! This Bella is fun to write and so unlike my other stories. I love hearing what you guys think. :)**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Who Knew A Vampire Could Outshine Mrs. Cleaver**

I stood in front of my bathroom mirror, temporary halting my preparation for the impromptu trip to the Cullen's residence. Most of my things were packed, so I wasn't _that _worried.

I regarded myself after putting on my spare glasses. I didn't understand, they were the exact replica of my old frames but something seemed off. I reached up and slid them off my face. They really didn't change my vision much since they were only needed for distance. I leaned closer to my reflection. I just couldn't figure out what was wrong!

I shook my head and went to put my glasses back on but stopped again to look in the mirror. Maybe I wouldn't put on my glasses for a change…just for the night.

No! What was I thinking? I always wear my glasses. Why was I even thinking about changing that?

I groaned out in frustration. Of course, this was the foolish Edward Cullen's fault! What _exactly_ did he mean by "the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen"? How can a single color be beautiful? More importantly, how could _brown_ be beautiful? What was so special about it? It was the color of bark, coffee, chocolate…well, I _did _like chocolate…but it wasn't as if he had never seen brown eyes before. It is the most common eye color!

Again, what was the big deal, eye color was just a polygenic phenotypic character and was determined by the amount of pigments in the eye's iris, everyone knew that. What was Edward Cullen's game? Saying ridiculous things…

Oh, he was smart, I'll give him that. If his plan was to distract me, well…it was extremely hard for me to admit it, but it was working! How could I let this happen? I needed to be prepared for the trip to the Cullen's lair…or whatever vampires call their homes. Dungeon, maybe? Crypts?

If only the trip to their house was set for a later date then I could have spent more time organizing for the excursion. However, I saw an opportunity, and like any other scientist would have, I jumped at the chance to further my study.

After all the shenanigans that occurred during gym class, today had been a seemingly quiet day. After leaving the nurse's office, I made my way to my second period class, the only Edward Cullen-free class I had.

However, that did not give me a break from the terrors of the maybe-vampires. Oh, most certainly not! Both Alice and Jasper were in my Western Civilization class. I never had a spare moment to let my guard down with all of the walking undead around; however, I did not fret. For, if anyone were able to complete the task of uncovering the Cullen's secrets, then it would have been me, Isabella Swan.

Alice and Jasper didn't do anything note-worthy, though they did do something peculiar – they both smiled at me. Well, Alice gave a huge smile and waved wholeheartedly, and Jasper displayed a small smirk before drawing his attention back to the teacher. For the love of Einstein! I didn't understand the meaning of this. I was always the person no one noticed; now I can't get them to _stop_ noticing me.

Why must the Cullen's make it so difficult for me to spy on them? All the "paying attention to me nonsense" really needed to stop. Was it so difficult for them to leave me alone so I could uncover all their hidden secrets? Was it too much to ask?

Then, at lunch, I _tried _to get back to my usual task – observing Edward Cullen – but that seemed like an impossible job. First, I couldn't even get a good view of my subject because Lauren kept blocking me. She was giving a very loud reenactment to her whole table – or more specifically, Edward, since she was only looking at him – on how she became "injured" after he left and wished he was there to aid her. She then described how she tried to go to the nurse's office but couldn't, saying that the nurse was probably helping a special-needs girl. Again, Lauren was wrong…no surprise there…I didn't see any girl with special-needs; it was just me the entire time.

Then, as lunch progressed, Lauren gave up trying to be the center of attention since no one was listening to her anyway. I thought that I could finally get back to the task at hand; however, I was wrong…have I mentioned how much I _hate _being wrong?

Apparently, Jacob Black wanted to follow his morning performance with similar acts. I couldn't count the number of times he came over to ask me some seemingly important question, only to have him stammer incoherently and run off in the other direction. It was easy to see why I was frustrated!

The rest of the day went on like this. I tried not to let it affect me, knowing that I would get to see Edward in his natural habitat. I'll admit, I was nervous…but just a little, and it was _only _because I was not adequately prepared.

With a huff, I put my glasses back on and retreated back to my room. I reviewed everything that I packed, hoping that I hadn't missed anything. I had packed all my school belongings so we could "do our work."

I scoffed. If Edward really thought, that _I_ thought something else was going on, then his thoughts were wrong! See, I knew this was no normal get-together to just do homework…no, he was after something. Why else would he invite me over? Well, that was his first of many mistakes, since I would likely find what I was looking for…whatever that may be. I'm sure that I would know it when I saw it…

I rummaged through my bag and saw the contents on the bottom. A grin formed. Why, you might ask? Well, I was going to perform another test! Why wouldn't I? I couldn't let this opportunity pass me by.

At the bottom of my backpack lay three crosses, all varying in size and material, the biggest one being a gift from Nana Swan right before she passed. It was so big; it took up the entire bottom of the pack. It was made from wood. She gave it to Charles, who then gave it to me. We weren't very religious – unbeknownst to Nana Swan – so he was quick to pass it to me, though not before telling me I had to keep it.

Who knew I would find a purpose for it?

The test seemed like the most logical choice. One, if Edward – or if any of the other Cullens – were repelled by the object or had an adverse reaction to it, then it would prove they are all the supernatural beings that I thought them to be. Two, if they really did invite me over because I knew too much and were planning to "off me," then I would have some sort of protection without looking too ridiculous if it wasn't the case.

If the Cullens _happen _to find the objects, I can easily explain why I had them.

_Some people carry around crosses, right? _

A horn honked and I was startled to realize that Edward Cullen had already arrived. I glared out the window; he could even surprise me from a distance! He could just…be so….aggravating...

I had to make haste! I grabbed my belongings – besides my notebook – I didn't want to risk bringing it and having it fall into the hands of the enemy. There was too much valuable information contained within those pages.

People would pay to have such insight as mine within their clutches.

After making my way downstairs, I wrote a short note explaining to Charles where I would be. He wasn't expected until well past dinner time, so I probably would end up returning before he even viewed the note.

I made my way out the door. My bag was heavier than usual, what with all the crosses, and I couldn't help but think that perhaps I should have left the metal one at home. With no time to repack my bag, I staggered to the silver car parked out in front of my house.

Edward was already waiting outside the car to greet me. He was acting all…attractive, leaning up against his car, arms crossed over his chest, one leg over the other. He was obviously doing that on purpose, in an attempt to distract me.

However, I would not let that divert me. I looked him right in the eyes, to show him that using his obvious vampire-sexiness would not sway me – oh, he just grinned at me! It was a new grin too! He pulled up one side of his mouth, while keeping the other side down, but he kept his pearly white teeth hidden behind those full lips. Well…I mean, I only knew his different smiles because of my observations. It was an important thing to know because…it shows the many ways vampires enchant their prey! Yes, that _was_ why I knew it. It was very important scientific knowledge, not everyone would understand…

Edward opened the passenger side door, trying his best to act human if I had to guess. News flash to Edward, no one in this day and age opened car doors for others anymore. That was because he _wasn't _from this day and age!

_Going in my notebook later…_

I let out a small laugh. I hadn't realized how loud I did. After turning on the car and pulling away, Edward turned and asked, "What's so funny?"

_Think Bella, think! Channel all the great minds to come up with a reasonable explanation. _

"Oh, um…just had a tickle in my throat," I yelped out, and then cleared my throat to further sell my story.

He regarded me for a second before nodding once and returning his attention to the road. I cheered internally. I knew my quick thinking and undeniable way of coming up with plausible explanations would come in handy.

"We're almost there," he stated, as he turned off the main road.

My giddiness increased ten-fold. I was going to see a vampire's place of residence! My mind raced with possibilities. I clutched my bag closer to my body. Who knew what evil vampire horrors lay within those walls! I would have to keep my bag near to me at all times so the crosses would always be within reach.

I saw a house through the trees. I was only slightly worried that I was in the middle of the woods with one or more vampires – my scientific curiosity out-weighed all other emotions.

When the residence came into my full view, my mouth dropped open at the sight. The Robin egg blue house was beautiful. It was at least three stories tall and it was surrounded by an array of different exotic flowers. It was most definitely_ not_ what I expected.

I could hear Edward chuckle from the driver's seat.

"So, what do you think?" he inquired.

"Not how I pictured it," I blurted out without realizing what I was saying.

"Hmm, how did you picture it?" Edward asked, seeming genuinely interested.

_Oh, I don't know. A dark, dungeon-type place with gargoyle statues…_

I looked around hesitantly for a moment before answering. "Umm, Red?"

I cringed. It came out more as a question. I chanced a glance at Edward. He was looking at me with a perplexed look. I just hoped that he would drop it and not continue to question my response. He just closed his eyes and let out a breathy laugh. He muttered in a low disbelieving tone, "Red…"

Edward chuckled and turned off his car. I let a sigh of relief. It was harder than I realized to keep him unsuspicious of my actions; however, I do believe I was doing a superb job.

In no time at all, Edward was helping me out of the car and ushering me into the house. The next thing I knew, we were standing in his overly-large living room, inside his unnaturally gigantic house, where there seemed to be an immense amount overly-priced items displayed all around. I was afraid to breathe. Knowing my luck, I would probably cause a cascade of events that would leave this room in shambles.

I jumped when I heard Edward's melodious voice yell out, "Esme, we're home."

Oh! It was time to meet the apparent "mother." I had ideas of what the mother-figure of a vampire "family" would be like. From my readings and own deductions, I gathered she probably would be something fierce, something that could make sure all of her vampire "children" behave, something probably overprotective, as a mother bear would be to her cubs. Oh, I just knew I was about to witness something fascinating, maybe even a little terrifying.

Around the corner walked a young-looking woman. Her hair was pulled back by a clip with loose strands hanging down the sides of her heart-shaped face. She wore a small apron that displayed yellow flowers. She saw Edward, then me, and the smile that was already on her face grew even bigger as she bee-lined towards me.

My eyes widened in shock. What was she doing? Was this an attack? Should I try to get my cross…was there even any_ time_?

Maybe I could plead my case, say I mean them no harm. That is what people say in instances like this….or was that for aliens?

_Aliens. _I scoffed at the thought. Who would even believe that _they_ really existed?

Oh, right! The mother vampire was still heading straight for me. With all the deductions and scenarios my advanced brain thought of, I had run out of time to come up with a proper response!

There went my chances at the Nobel Peace Prize…and the Pulitzer Prize…after writing about my heroic journey and self-discovery. I was going to call it _Isabella Swan: Pioneer for New Research! _I would have the tag line be something like, 'The Truth is Out There.' Though, that kind of sounded familiar…

That was it, she was almost at me. I just closed my eyes and accepted it.

_I should have known better. I hope my blood tastes horrible and gives them indigestion!_

Wait…what was this?

I snuck a glance to see what was happening. It seemed that the mother vampire was…hugging me? Maybe it was a vampire thing. I didn't want to be rude – well, as rude as you could be to vampires – so I tentatively hugged her back.

_Smells like cinnamon and apple pie._

Esme pulled away and displayed a wide grin. I couldn't help but beam at her in return. I didn't know what it was about her. I felt oddly comfortable with her around, as if I could easily picture myself telling her all my secrets while we baked pie and she taught me how to French braid my hair…

_Well, that's new._

"Bella!" she said, happily. "How wonderful it is to meet you. I have heard so much about you."

She glanced at Edward and winked, while he just gave off a small laugh and ran his strong-looking hands through his hair.

She had heard a lot about me? Yeah, probably how there was some human girl on to her and her family's secret!

Sure…she seemed nice enough, giving off this motherly vibe and what not. Except, I would not be fooled! I knew Edward could charm the socks off anyone, so of course his "mother" could as well. It was, most definitely, a vampire trait.

Realizing that I should respond, I murmured, "Thanks, it's nice to meet you too."

She smiled more and tilted her head to the side.

"Well," Edward stated. "We'll be in the dining room, starting to work on our assignment."

"Sweetheart, about that…" Esme said with wide-pleading eyes. "I just finished baking the pies and cakes for the hospital fundraiser. I told Denise that I would drop them off today. I was hoping to catch a ride with Jasper or Alice. I didn't want to interrupt your little da—, uh…study group, but I don't know where either of them went off to. Plus your father is at the hospital and I don't think I can carry them all by myself…"

Edward held up his hand to stop her and laughed. "Of course, I can drive you." He turned to look at me. "What do you say Bella, want to take another drive?"

I was about to say an immediate yes, however the mother vampire interrupted me.

"Oh, don't be silly Edward. It will only take about fifteen to twenty minutes at the most. I would just ask to borrow your car but I know how you are opposed to anyone else driving your vehicle. Bella can just stay here and set up for your little assignment. Plus, it will give us a reason to leave once we drop the pies off to Denise…," Esme leaned in slightly and started to whisper as if she was telling a secret "…that woman could talk all day if she got the chance."

Esme leaned back and smiled. I couldn't help but smile too. What could I say…their vampire abilities were strong.

Edward scowled momentarily before smoothing out his facial features. He turned to look at me. "Bella, is that all right with you?"

I had to act causal. I was about to be left alone…in the Cullen's home…who were vampires! Yes, it would only be about twenty minutes, but it was the prime opportunity to check around for any clues. I could barely contain my giddiness.

_I wonder what I am going to find!_

It was time to put my mask of nonchalance back on. I took a deep breath, looked at Edward, and shrugged my shoulders. "Sure."

He regarded me for a bit; for whatever reason he was not pleased with me staying here while he left...he was probably worried that I would find something he didn't want me to find! That must be it.

Well, too bad Edward Cullen, too bad.

The mother vampire seemed pleased. She clasped her hands together and said, "Wonderful." She took off her apron quickly and headed back to the kitchen. Edward followed her while I headed toward the dining room table. I had to make it seem as if I was preparing.

After a couple of minutes, they made their last trip out to the car. Edward gave me a look I couldn't decipher and Esme just said happily, "There are some extra desserts in the refrigerator if you want anything while we are gone."

Then…I was alone.

_Desserts? Well, maybe I should check the kitchen first for some…evidence…of some sort. Maybe that was where they keep their spare blood!_

I practically ran to the refrigerator and pulled the door open.

_Blood? Blood? No…just, stupid human food. _

I groaned out loud and smacked my forehead…maybe a little harder than I wanted…of course they only had human food in the kitchen! They needed to act normal to those who came and visited. I needed to go to a room that wasn't likely to be seen by any outside visitors.

I reluctantly left the kitchen, and the wonderfully delicious-looking pies, and made my way out the other door connected to the kitchen and down a long hallway. There were three closed doors.

_What to choose…what to choose…_

I went with the middle door. I pushed open the door slowly and stuck my head inside.

"Hello?" I called quietly, knowing no one would have answered me anyways.

A giggle escaped my lips as I pushed open the door and practically skipped inside. I left the door open, so I could listen for when they returned.

Walking into the room, I was taken aback completely. If there was a heaven, this would have been mine. There was an entire wall covered from top to bottom with books.

Books, my Achilles' heel, you couldn't drag me away from a good book…or even an adequate one.

I laughed excitedly again and ran my finger over the spines of the hardbacks. The library had everything: chemistry, anatomy, physics, and…score! _Ancient Egyptian Artifacts from the Early Dynastic Period!_

I grinned and hugged the book to my chest.

_Maybe I could just glance at it…wait, no! I have no time. _

I placed the book back on the shelf so quickly; you would have thought it burned me. I gave it one last forlorn look and returned to my attention back to my investigation.

Call it my keen intuition…or the degrees on the wall that read "Carlisle Cullen"…but in no time at all, I deduced what room I was in. It seemed to be the father vampire's office.

It was perfect. This room would most likely contain the necessary information that I required! I glanced at my watch and only five minutes had passed since Edward had left. I had to make haste. I needed to use all my advanced skills to find what I was looking for and get out before anyone—

I tensed. That's when I heard it. A voice rang out. Not the familiar harmonious sounding voice that I had grown to lov—, I mean, know…grown to know. No, it was a different voice all together.

"What are you doing in here?"

_For the love of Zeus, why must nothing go as planned…and where is my bag full of crosses when I needed it!_

_

* * *

_

**Uh oh…wonder who it could be. We know it isn't Edward. Any guesses?**

**I like when I actually do plan out the chapters, it never happens that way. The chapter was supposed to be a little longer, but boy does this Bella like to talk.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I really appreciate all the reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying the story. It is fun to write.  
**

**So...this is my longest chapter yet. I don't know how I feel about it. I contemplated splitting it into two. Let me know what you think. I think the second part was my favorite to write. (You'll see why, LOL) And no one guessed who the mystery vampire was. You'll see...**

**Also, I have seen a couple of you go back and forth on whether or not you believe the Cullen's are vampires. I wonder where you will end up after this chapter. lol**

**I want to thank my wonderful betas, MaggieCullen and Beautiful. Nightmare. X for all your help! (Edited and re-posted on 07/14/10)**

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Charging Particles Is A Hard And Long Process**

I turned around slowly, prepared to meet my possible end. I didn't know what I wanted to do more: groan out in frustration, cry at my lack of snooping skills, or plead for my life. No, I wouldn't do any of those things. I would stay strong! I would die with some dignity.

Finally, after finishing my very slow turn to the door, my eyes connected with my would-be assassin. His eyebrow lifted, as if silently repeating his question.

I gulped and tried to decipher his expression. Was he angry? Calm? Suspicious? His face displayed nothing that could help me formulate my next move.

Not coming up with an answer fast enough, I decided to buy myself some time. Procrastination seemed to be a good temporary answer to my dilemma.

I bit my bottom lip. "Oh, sorry. What was that?"

"I said what are you doing in here?" His tone was as neutral as his expression. I couldn't deduce anything! Were all vampires this frustrating? Here I thought it was just the one.

Realization that my attempts of procrastination were a failure – only lasting a mere five seconds – I knew I had to act fast and come up with a reasonable excuse.

"Well…I was looking for the bathroom. Yes, the bathroom. While I was searching for…my destination, I stumbled into here, hence, me being in this room."

I smiled proudly at myself. _Take that you vampire. Put that in your coffin and stake it!_

"Yes, but _why_ are you still in the room. Wasn't it obvious when you first opened the door that this wasn't the bathroom?"

Geez, the vampire seemed so untrusting, it was as if he thought that I was possibly doing something wrong. Well, I never! News flash buddy, snacking on the citizens of Forks was just about as wrong as you could get!

"Well, you see…when I first opened the door, I noticed all the hardbacks and articles. They caught my attention and before I realized what I was doing…I was here." I nervously raised my arms and gestured to the room.

The second part of my explanation came out easier than the first. Hmm, maybe, just maybe; when someone lied, and the lie was as close to the truth as possible, then…it was easier to do! I wonder if other people know about this. I would have to look into this as soon—

"Jasper, what are you doing?"

I was knocked out of my thoughts when a second vampire entered the room. Alice practically floated in and stood next to Jasper, linking her arm through his.

He leisurely turned his gaze from me to look down at Alice. He smiled at her, which kind of reminded me of Edward's many smiles.

_Must be a vampire trait. Seems to have quite the affect on Alice, but can a vampire use their enchanting abilities on other vampires? _My mind raced with the possibilities. _Maybe it had to do with their mating rituals. Wait, no, then that would mean…_

"Nothing at all, I'm just talking to Bella here." He lowered his head quickly and pecked Alice on the lips.

When he pulled back, her face came into view. She was wearing a skeptical expression.

"I hope you're being good," she said in a semi-scolding tone.

Placing the hand, which wasn't wrapped around Alice's waist, up to his heart, he gawked at her. "Of course I am. You know me."

He smirked, while she just glared at him. "That's the problem."

I felt like I was missing something big. Was this some sort of secret vampire talk, to communicate in front of me, without me finding out the topic? Did they even remember I was still in the same room? If not…well, that was just plain rude.

I felt awkward. It seemed as if I was in the middle of something…intimate? No, that couldn't be right. Well, I didn't know, so I figured my best bet was just to interrupt whatever their vampire-doings were.

I cleared my throat while readjusting my glasses. "Edward and Esme aren't here. They went to drop off pies at the hospital!" I blurted out, less eloquently then I intended to.

They both smirked at me. Jasper _finally_ displayed an emotion; except, I couldn't quite interpret the meaning behind his apparent amusement. Alice's smirk seemed to show something more…something calculating.

_This couldn't be good._

Alice made her way towards me, a look of pure determination streaked across her face. I didn't know how to react; everything seemed to be happening very fast. If I really did have heart arrhythmias, than all this excitement couldn't be good for my health.

I braced myself, squeezing my eyes tight and tensing the muscles in my body.

Alice's grabbed me by the arm and pulled me from the room. "Alright, enough of this talking, we only have a limited time before they return."

She pulled me down the hall and up the stairs. I swore I heard Jasper laughing as we left the room – an _evil_ vampire-laugh – possibly hinting at my imminent destruction? I couldn't be sure.

_This must be where they bring all of their victims! Will anyone know where to look for me? My dad will…unless…oh, no! Unless they return to my house before Charles and retrieve the note I left for him. Great, just great, I just had to go up against the smart vampires. _

When we got the top of the stairs and turned the corner, I finally could form enough courage to speak. "What are you doing?" My voice cracked.

Alice abruptly stopped and I almost ran into her back.

Turning around, she smiled at me. She brought her free hand up to her chin to tap it a number of times, while looking up to the ceiling in contemplation.

"You see Bella; I need your help if you don't mind. I would be grateful if you could…" She looked off in the distance, trying to find the right words. "…if you could help me with an experiment."

My ears perked up. _An experiment?_

I fought to hold me grin back. Of course she wanted my help. Can't say I wasn't flattered. If _I_ were doing an experiment and needed the expertise of another, I would have chosen, well….me, of course. I couldn't blame her, vampire or not, for needing my help.

Noticing the reluctance leaving my body, Alice pulled me further down the second floor hallway. I tried to nonchalantly study the layout of the house and view the contents of each room, but most of the doors were shut. When we arrived at the end of the hallway, Alice pulled me through the last door on the left.

Whatever she needed help in, it couldn't be _that_ bad.

…..

Another spark of pain shot through my body. The horror, the sheer horror! I should have listened to my instincts. I knew this was a set-up and now this just proves it.

I cringed again as another wave of pain hit me. This just _had_ to be some evil vampire torture. What were they trying to do? Trying to get the information I knew out of me? Well tough nugget! You couldn't crack this hard steel shell of information that is me, Isabella Swan!

_Ow! _I didn't mean to keep using such foul language but frick that hurt.

"Oh Bella, stop moving, it isn't _that _bad," Alice said in an exasperated tone.

I huffed. "That's easy for you to say. _You're_ the one who is wielding that device of torment against _me_!"

She rolled her eyes at me, as _if _I couldn't see her. She may have taken my glasses away, but I wasn't blind! She then lowered the metal instrument of doom towards my face.

"Stop being so overdramatic, Bella. I'm almost done."

_Overdramatic? OVERDRAMTIC! I am hardly dramatic. I think I am holding up fairly well against the vampires. I would like to see Lauren Mallory face off against numerous creatures of the night, unearthing the unknown, uncovering hidden truths at every turn – all while never knowing which breath would be her last! Like I said…I am hardly dramatic. _

"There, all done." Alice stepped back, and smiled. She gave an approving nod and gestured me to look in the mirror on her vanity.

I turned hesitantly, afraid of what I might face. I stared at my reflection and arched an eyebrow. After a second and third glance, I turned toward Alice and just shrugged my shoulders.

She _dramatically_ sighed and gestured towards the mirror again.

_And she called ME dramatic…_

"See, Bella? See how the shape of the eyebrows helps bring out your eyes?"

_What is with these vampires and my eyes?_

I stared at the mirror, trying to see what she was talking about. I leaned closer, mere centimeters from my reflection.

Shrugging my shoulders, l sat back in my chair. "No."

She just sighed again. All of a sudden, I felt guilty. I tried to come up with something to say. "Well…." Her face lit up, ready for my reply. "They are…pink? I see from the area that you tortured—um, worked on."

Her face fell and I swore I heard her mutter under her breath, "Impossible, just impossible."

I crossed my arms in defiance. That was the last time I was going to try to be diplomatic to a vampire.

"Can I have my glasses back now?" Alice giggled and shook her head.

Scowling, I turned around to face Alice and groaned, "Why?"

Leaving no room to argue, she said, "You can get them back when you leave. It will mess up the whole dynamic of what I already accomplished!"

"What do you mean? All you did was make me wear my hair down, take my glasses away, unnecessarily torture my eyebrows and put some type of luminescent substance on my lips!"

Alice beamed at me. "Bella, that's lip gloss. Isn't it wonderful? Now, on to phase two!"

"Come again?"

She lifted up another metal object. It looked more torturous than the last! I didn't know what it was, but I refused to wait around to find out.

"Oh, no. No phase two, this is the last time I help you out with any more 'experiments.'" I stood up slowly and backed away from Alice, her vanity, and torture device number two.

"Bella, I just need to see your eyelashes for two seconds," Alice said, following me in my attempted escape.

_What? Now she wanted to pluck out my eyelashes? I need to get out of here, and fast!_

My hand grasped the doorknob and before I knew it, I was running down the dark hall and crashing against a wall.

Wait, it didn't _feel_ like a wall. I placed both my hands on the object, it felt hard, but very lumpy. Before I could identify what I ran into, I felt a gust of air on my face.

I held my breath and swallowed. Slowly, but surely, I started to tilt my head up.

"Hello, Bella," Edward said, in his overly-cocky voice.

"Umm, hey?"

He laughed. "Jasper told me where you were, and that you might be in need of some rescuing."

_Wait, had he said something?_

I was too busy basking in the aroma of one Edward Cullen. After forcing my brain to focus, I realized what he said. I nodded slowly.

What was the matter with me? I'm acting as unintelligent as Lauren!

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

He chuckled again and, if it were even possible, leaned closer to my face. "You can let go of my arms now."

_Now what was he talking about?_

I looked down to see that I had the sleeves of his shirt locked in a death grip. I released him so fast, we might as well have been two electrons repelled from one another. Without another word being spoken, we descended the stairs.

I never have felt more like a simpleton than at that very moment. I could barely articulate anything; it was as if my brain had shut off! I don't know how, but I just _knew_ it was Edward Cullen's fault. The second he appears I become all tongue-tied and lack all reason. There could only be _one _reasonable explanation…him using his seductive powers on me, of course!

Yes, that vampire needed to be knocked down a peg or two. Once I have my evidence against him, oh, you bet _I'll _be the one doing the knocking and _he'll _be the one—

"Bella, are you there?"

I saw a hand wave past my face. Wide-eyed, I jumped back, almost emitting a squeal.

Edward Cullen was standing in front of the dining room table, smirking that smirk…that he just _so _loved to…smirk!

Alright, I would admit…I was a little frustrated. However, it was time to play it cool. I _couldn't_ and _wouldn't_ let it seem as he was getting to me.

I tried to replicate an image I saw on the television, of strong-independent woman that showed men that they would not be trifled with. I jutted out a hip, hesitantly placed my hand on it and looked nonchalantly up towards the ceiling. After being satisfied with my demeanor, I said, "Yes, I'm here. What were you saying?"

I chanced a peak at Edward and he was looked at me with a befuddled expression. He tilted his head to the side, as if seeing me from a different view.

"Bella, are you ok? It looks as if you are in a lot of pain. Can I help you?"

I huffed and dropped my stance. "I'm fine," I mumbled and reluctantly sat down.

Refusing to look up, I just waited from him to drop the subject, but, of course, he did not.

"I only ask, because it was as if you 'checked out' there for a short while." He sat down in the seat beside me.

I scoffed. _Checked out? What are we, in a hotel?_

"I have no idea what you are speaking of." I grabbed my book and forcefully opened it up to the necessary page.

He chuckled again. "All right, Bella."

He reached for his book and started to leisurely flip through the pages.

"It's on page 238," I said, wanting the lab to start. Science work could always make me calm my nerves.

After finding the page, he turned to me and smiled. "Alright, are you ready to start the exciting topic of subatomic particles?"

"I most definitely am."

…..

The experiment was coming along quite nicely. There were a few snags here and there, but nothing that we couldn't handle. Edward Cullen may have been a vampire, but at least he knew his stuff. Not that that was a grand accomplishment, he had been around for who knows how many lifetimes. _Some _people have only been here for _one _lifetime, so the advancement of their intellect far outweighs those other individuals.

When we did reach a difficult point, Esme gracefully made her way into the dining room with refreshments, which really helped me calm my nerves. That vampire really knew how to cook. I could only presume it was due to the years she lived among humans; she would, of course, need to know how to blend in.

I pulled the text book closer. "We should see what kind of charge the particle…"

I felt his stare and turned to glare at him. "Edward Cu—Edward, are you even listening?"

His body was turned to face me directly. His elbow rested against the table with his head propping up his head. His response was to lift up one side of his mouth. "To every word."

I regarded him for a second longer before hesitantly returning to my reading. "Where was I…right, the particle…" I could still feel his stare and it was unnerving me. "All right, why do you keep looking at me then?"

The lab could wait. How could I read with him looking at me so…intensely?

"Well, you _are_ talking to me. Should I be looking at the floor instead?" My head snapped toward his direction.

"Well, no…" At first I couldn't decipher if he was angry or not. However, the amusement in his eyes showed me he was being facetious again.

I should scold him for jesting with me. This was a time for work, not a time for lollygagging around. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to the punch.

"I see you're not wearing your glasses."

Was that more of a statement than a question?

"Yes. Alice took it upon herself to hijack them, and is refusing to give them back until I leave!"

Edward glanced down at the table and gave a short chuckle. "That sounds like Alice."

"I have come to realize that she coerced me into participating in her 'experiment' by using my love of science," I huffed out.

He tilted his head slightly. "I see your eyesight isn't the only thing she meddled with today."

His intense stare was starting to make me feel warm in the face. I looked down at the table. When I saw his hand in my peripheral vision, I looked up through my eyelashes.

His hand reached toward my face and pulled a piece of hair off my lips, which…apparently, had become attached due to the excessive amount of the glistening substance that Alice had applied to them.

I was thankful, who knew how long that was there. I swore it was most definitely the last time I was _ever_ doing an experiment with Alice!

Confusion swept over me, when Edward's hand lingered on the side of my head. He slowly tucked the loose strand behind my ear. I couldn't be sure, but I think I stopped breathing for a little bit there. I tried to look him in the eyes, hoping to uncover what was happening by his expression, but…for some unknown reason, I could only see his lips.

I could have sworn they were coming closer to mine; still, I couldn't be sure. Without realizing what I was doing, my eyes closed and I felt a pang of…anticipation? If that made any sense.

I felt his intoxicating breath against my face and—

"Bella!"

My eyes popped open and I stood up abruptly, knocking my chair over in the process. I could hear my bag, which was previously on the back of my chair, hit the floor.

Esme walked around the corner smiling as wide as I have ever seen anyone smile.

"Bella, honey, your father just called." Her smile turned in a frown when she caught sight of me. "Is everything all right, dear? You look a little flushed."

"Yes!" I squeaked out. It was far less convincing than I intended it to be.

"Ok, well your father is home and called to find out where you were. He left work early to have dinner with you."

I nodded again. Charles would do this on occasion. He once mentioned to me that he felt bad we didn't spend enough time together. I tried to reassure him that I was fine, but, nevertheless, he would surprise me like this once or twice a month.

"Since we promised you dinner, Bella, I cannot send you home empty handed. I will go grab some of the roasted chicken with asiago polenta and truffled mushrooms and put it in something for you to take home," Esme stated, in a very excited voice. She left the room almost as quickly as she entered it.

I waited a couple of seconds to regain my breathing. With the amount of activity in this house, you would think someone was performing a stress test on me. I wasn't one to care about my looks, but I wouldn't be surprised if I discovered white hair from the amount of anxiety I am experiencing in the presence of the Cullens.

I tensed. The event that just occurred between Edward and I flashed to the forefront of my thoughts.

For the love of Archimedes! What had just happened? Was that some sort of vampire tactic to do…something? Did I make it up? Looking back, I couldn't be sure if his lips were coming closer to me or not. Was he going in for the kill…if the mother vampire hadn't walked in, would I have been dinner?

Enough was enough. I wasn't going to let this one slide. I was going to ask exactly what just happened. With my new resolve I turned towards Edward, ready to demand the answers that I wanted, no…needed!

"Edward, what was—Heavens to Betsy! What are you doing?"

Edward was crouched on the floor, holding the contents of my purse in his hands, which included textbooks, notes, a laminated card that contained emergency contact information, tampons and…worst of all, the crosses!

Edward stood up, smiling. "Betsy? I thought we went over this. My name is Edward."

"What? No, it's an expression…wait, never mind that. What are you doing with all that?" I frantically motioned towards my possessions that were currently in his clutches.

"When you stood up, the chair tipped over and everything fell out. I decided to help by picking everything up since you were talking to Esme."

I felt my face become warm and looked down at my feet. I noticed that Edward hadn't recovered everything yet and there were still a few items on the ground.

"Okay, thanks," I mumbled. I quickly made haste, and started to grab everything from his grasp, but before I could seize everything from his hands, he pulled them out of reach.

"Why do you have this, Bella?"

I gave him a confounded expression. "Well you see Edward, every girl has what they call a menstrual cycle and when—"

"No, not that," he said and handed me back the tampons.

"This cross, you don't strike me as the religious type." Edward held up the cross. He then smiled his crooked smile at me and laughed, when I made a pathetic jump to snatch it back.

I made another attempt at grasping the cross back, but Edward held it far too high above my head. He was already supernaturally gifted; did he really need to be so tall?

"Um…well, you see." I looked around the room for inspiration. However, for some unknown reason, I couldn't tear my eyes away from vampire in front of me. Then, like when discovering a new element, inspiration hit.

"Dracula!" I blurted out.

His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Oh Bella! I hear you're leaving, so I decided to bring you back your glasses."

Alice's chirper voice rang out as she entered the dining room. I turned to see her closely followed by Jasper. Geez, were they attached at the hip? Was this some sort of vampire mating…thing? No, that couldn't have been right because Carlisle Cullen wouldn't be far from Esme Cullen.

What was I doing? This wasn't the time to mull over vampire mating practices!

This was most definitely _not_ good. With the luck that I seemed to acquire today, I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the Cullen clan didn't come waltzing into the room. Oh wait, they're vampires, I meant stalking into the room.

Before she could hand me my glasses, Alice stopped suddenly and bent down to pick up something.

"What's this?" She looked at me with a perplexed expression. Jasper reached around her and grabbed the very heavy metal cross that I had also brought.

"Is there an exorcism being performed? Why weren't Alice and I called upon to participate?" Jasper said, smirking at Edward.

I shook my head. An exorcism? Was he serious? Everyone knows that is just a bunch of nonsense. What a ridicuolous vampire Jasper was…

"I was just asking Bella that very question; they did fall out of _her_ bag," Edward stated.

All their eyes turned simultaneously to me, eagerly waiting. Jasper let out a low laugh.

"Oh, so you are performing the exorcism? Expecting to _release _something from Edward over here?" Jasper then turned toward Edward and patted his shoulder hard.

Alice just rolled her eyes and Edward glared at Jasper. "Not one of your better ones," Edward said in regards to something.

Jasper just shrugged his shoulders and his smile grew. "I work with what I got."

I didn't know what they were talking about and honestly, I didn't care. I needed the extra time to think about how I was going to explain myself before they got the wrong idea and I gave away my entire experiment.

"They're props…you know, props, for the story _Dracula_?"

All the heads whipped back to face me. Edward raised his eyebrows. "You're in the play _Dracula_?"

"Well no…but I was thinking of bringing it to the attention of the drama club!"

Relief washed over me, the lie was coming out easier now.

"You see…the previous plays have been lacking, and I was going to suggest this to them. It would look wonderful on my college applications," I said with more confidence as the sentence went on. Actually, my lie didn't sound like a bad idea.

Edward took a step closer to me, and due to his height and long muscular legs, he ended up _right_ in front of me.

"What about you, Bella; would you play a part? Do you think you are more suited for the role of Mina Murray or Lucy Westenra?"

His gaze became intense. I felt, for such a seemingly unimportant topic, that this question was somehow important. I thought about each character. I had only read the story once, and at a young age, but I was able to recall almost everything about each of them. I was thankful for my almost unwavering memory.

First there was Mina Murray, the heroine of the book. She worked as a schoolmistress and was described as being realistic, embodying purity, and completely innocent. Mina was set to marry John Harker. Dracula found out the men's plot to destroy him, and while seeking revenge, Dracula sets out to turn Mary into a vampire.

Then there was Lucy Wesenra, Mina's best friend. She was described as beautiful and exuberant. Like Mary, Lucy was the epitome of virtue and innocence. The one thing that made Lucy stand out more was her physical beauty, which drew in most of her suitors. Lucy fell completely under Dracula's spell, which caused her to be changed into a vampire.

I couldn't see myself being either of these two. I looked up into Edward's beautiful eyes. "I suppose, neither. I don't see any comparisons between the characters and me."

Edward laughed slightly. "Oh no, not one?"

I shook my head. He leaned a little closer. "Well then, what about me? Do you think I embody qualities of any of the characters?"

I felt pressure on my lip. I hadn't realized that I started to bite it. Was this a trick question, to see what I thought about him? Did he really expect me to answer with a "yes," or "there is the fact that both you, and the main character, drink blood?"

"Maybe I could play the lead. What do you think, Bella? Would I make a good Dracula?" Edward said, displaying his lopsided grin.

"Hardly!" Alice scoffed and I jumped.

_Oh, right, right. There were others in the room._

"Jasper would make a far better Dracula than you, Edward. You can be John Harker," Alice said.

Edward turned away from me. I couldn't see into his eyes anymore. Stupid Alice…

Edward displayed a look of mock offense, while placing his hand over his heart. "And why is that Alice?"

"Well, I guess it's that you don't emit the statuesque, charm, and allurement that Dracula possesses."

I scoffed…very, very loudly. I didn't know why I did it, but I found what she was saying hard to believe.

All of their eyes were on me. They were all smirking in my direction; which, in turn, frustrated me. Was that all they knew how to do? I was growing to hate those smirks. I always felt as though I was missing something. Alice's gave an almost…knowing smirk, if that even made any sense. Edward's face was almost proud, maybe a little arrogant.

I couldn't take the stares anymore. I needed to do something! I reached up to push up my glasses, only to realize they weren't there. Beyond frustrated and forgetting my manners, I snatched them quickly from Alice's hand and placed them on my face. I let out a breath, feeling slightly better.

"All right, Bella. Here is your dinner!" I was never happier for a distraction and thankfully Esme provided me with one.

I collected all my items and stuffed them in my backpack. There wasn't any time to make them neat and orderly.

"Bye, Bella! Jasper and I are heading out too. I guess we'll see you Monday at school. Let us know about the play, maybe we can help!" Alice hollered as she pulled Jasper out of the room and out the front door. I could hear her hollering up until the door slammed behind her.

"Bella, it was wonderful meeting you. Hope you come over again soon. I'll be leaving soon to visit Emmett and Rosalie, but maybe I'll see you when I get back." Esme smile widened and came towards me. Being prepared this time, I was able to hug the vampire back without much hesitation.

Edward helped me pack up the rest of the supplies and equipment and in no time at all we were in his car, on the way to my house.

…..

My heart was racing. It had been for most of the evening, so I knew it would be a while before it calmed down.

"Sorry about that," Edward said.

I turned to him confused. "Hmm?"

"My family, they can be a little…abrasive at times." He chuckled, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh, no. They were fine." I racked my brains, trying to come up with the proper way to respond. Edward pulled into my driveway and turned towards me.

"So, Bella, since we were unable to finish our assignment today, would you want to finish it tomorrow? I know it's a Saturday, and you may have plans..."

"Yes! I mean, sure. That would be good; getting work done is always good."

"Would you like to do it at your place then? Maybe we could actually get more work done." Edward laughed, which in turn, made me laugh.

"Sure, how about you arrive around two? Charles will be at work by then, so there will be no distractions."

"Perfect."

We continued to stare at each other when I heard a noise coming from my right. I couldn't be bothered to look; I was too busy…observing Edward.

Edward did look over and I watched as his eyebrow arched and he tilted his head slightly.

He looked back at me, and made an expression that I couldn't quite interpret. "I guess it's time for me to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

Reluctantly, I got out of the car and watched it pull away. When it was out of view I turned back toward the house, only to be stopped dead in my tracks.

Charles, for whatever reason, was standing in the doorway holding his hunting rifle.

I started for the house. "What are you doing? I didn't know it was hunting season."

"It's not," he said.

"Okay…" Maybe he took it out to clean it.

He followed me into the kitchen. I placed everything down at the table and went towards the stove.

"Esme Cullen gave me leftovers to bring home. I'll heat them up on the stove."

When I turned around, Charles was standing awkwardly in the center of the room. His gun was gone; he must have put it down somewhere.

"Oh, well, that was nice of them. The Cullen's are good people."

_Right, if you call vampires who suck people's blood 'good people,' then they are the best!_

"Yeah."

"Bella, I don't know…umm, how about we take a seat." He motioned toward the kitchen table. I followed him with a baffled expression.

"I don't know how I feel about you hanging out with that Cullen boy. You don't know what boys that age are like and what they think."

I wanted to scoff, but refrained. I was more aware of the dangers Edward Cullen and his family posed than anyone else. I was more than capable in handling myself when it came to the vampire. If today wasn't proof enough of my excellence, then I don't know what would be.

"Charles, I don't know what you are talking about. Edward was just trying to charge my particles…"

"He tried what!" Charles abruptly stood up and made a dash for the back hallway.

"Umm, what are you doing?" I had never seen Charles act in such a manner.

He came barreling back into the room, gripping his gun. "No boy is going to be charging any parts of my daughter!"

Charles started to pace. He was upset over us doing a scientific experiment? He had never shown an interest in my work or hobbies until now. Maybe he thought the experiment was too advanced for us. But he must have known that my brain is quite advanced for my age.

"What is wrong? We are old enough to do it," I said, baffled. Who would have thought an experiment about charging subatomic particles would cause such an uproar.

He groaned and continued his pacing. "I don't want to think about that, Bells! I thought you were smart enough to know to wait!"

I scoffed and crossed my arms. "I _am_ smart. You know that. It's not like we started it without thinking about protection! We are responsible, young adults and made sure to use the correct equipment with every step we took."

How dare he think I wouldn't make the necessary steps to insure my safety! Every lab I partook in, I used the necessary protection, whether it be gloves, goggles, or masks.

"And you would be happy to know that I didn't even _need _to pick up anything. Edward had enough equipment at his residence so that we could have done it at least ten times before restocking his supply."

"That's it. I'm going to go have a word with that boy!"

He made a step for the door. I couldn't let it happen. First, we didn't even get most of the work done today anyways, and second, the work we _did _get done, it was my part of the experiment, so Edward shouldn't be blamed.

"Charles! Don't punish him, he didn't really do anything. I did most of the work. Honestly, you have to believe me. Most of the time he just sat there staring at me!"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Bella! Are you trying to give your old man a heart attack? I don't need to know the details!"

"Well, why not? You seem to think I am incapable of completing the act. But, you claim to not want to hear the details on how it was being done?"

Charles stopped his pacing and looked at me incredulously. After a brief pause, he hollered, "No!"

"Well, at least the others didn't give us this much grief," I mumbled.

He gulped. "Others?"

"Yes, others! Alice and Jasper joined us toward the end."

_They didn't seem to think the scientific experiment was too difficult for us, at least, they didn't say as much when they stopped by._

"What!"

"Seriously, I wouldn't have taken their word on it anyway. There not as experienced as Edward and I are."

Edward and I have been in many science classes and conducted more experiments than either Jasper or Alice.

Charles's started to grind his teeth. "What do you mean 'experience,' young lady?"

I refrained from rolling my eyes at him. For some unknown reason, Charles was fuming mad at me. "I said we are plenty experienced. You don't have to worry about me, you know that. If you're worried about Edward, I know he has done it plenty of times before. I can give you some names to call, and you can ask them yourself about his performance."

It was hard to remember all of Edward's previous lab partners. I think Ben was last semester and I think Eric was the year before.

"Here I thought the Cullen's were good people," he mumbled.

"Seriously, we were fine. We even had supervision! Esme was in the next room—"

"What!"

"I am pleased to say she even gave us a few tips." I smiled wide.

I'm guessing the mother vampire had taken a science class or two in her day. She said she had done a similar experiment in the past.

I gave Charles a pleading look, but he didn't acknowledge me. His eyes were glued to the floor and he kept clutching his gun, holding it close to his body.

_Maybe if I gave him an example, he'll calm down._

"Yeah, she was extremely helpful. When it got too hard and I became frustrated about it, she brought us water to help."

I smiled at the memory. She had also brought me a wonderful piece of pie. Esme was right, when the assignment got too difficult then it was imperative to take a break. After resting your mind, everything seemed easier.

Charles's head snapped up and looked at me. I had hoped he finally saw reason; however, I did not think that was the case when his face kept turning redder as time went by. I hoped he was breathing.

"That's it! I'm going over there right now."

I sighed loudly. "Why! It's not their fault! If you have to blame someone, then blame our science teacher. He's the one the assigned the lab!"

Charles stopped at the door and turned around. "What? What do you mean he _assigned_ it?"

"Mr. Banner gave everyone the assignment. Edward and I just did it now because Edward wasn't in class today. Well, we didn't finish it. We are going to do that tomorrow."

Charles eyed me as he walked back to the kitchen table to sit down. "What do you mean?"

I eyed him back. "What do _you_ mean? You're the one all in a tizzy because of an assignment our science teacher gave us and apparently, you think we are too _young _to complete. I don't know what you are worried about, they aren't dangerous!"

He looked at me with a confused expression, so I continued, "You know, the lab we had to complete that had to do with charging subatomic particles…you know, the thing I mentioned earlier."

He halted his movements. Had he already forgotten? That worried me. I would have to research signs and symptoms of early onset Alzheimer's.

I didn't know if I should keep explaining or not, I decided to give it another minute.

"So…charging, um, one's particle isn't some sort of slang or something?"

I snorted a laughed. "No, that's an experiment where—"

"Oh, thank God." He slumped down in his chair and his face went from red to white.

"Jesus Bella. I think you gave me about fifty strokes in that conversation." He then laughed quietly.

"Stroke! Do I need to call an ambulance?" I went for the phone, but Charles grabbed my arm, pulling me back to my seat.

"Relax, kid. Your old man is fine. I just need to get a hold of my bearings." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Bella, just so I know, are you…dating anyone?"

I scoffed. "What! No! Where did that come from?"

Talk about a topic coming out of left field. I did _not _see that one coming. Maybe this was a sign of a stroke.

"Are you sure?"

I leaned forward and looked him right in the eye; I didn't want any miscommunication on this topic.

"No, I can safely say that no one is interested in me."

He seemed to take my word on it. Talk about an awkward conversation! And to top it off, now it seemed as though Charles was acting peculiar. What was happening in this town?

The phone rang and Charles went to answer it. It seemed like a good time to check on the food heating in the stove. It was probably going to be ready in five or so minutes.

"Bella!" Charles hollered. His voice seemed to lose the relaxation it just obtained, only to go back to being tense.

"Yes?" I walked to the living room.

"You have a phone call," he stated, with a chagrined expression.

"Who is it?"

"Jacob Black."

* * *

**Boy I loved writing the Charlie and Bella talk! lol**

**So, just so you know. There isn't one particular experiment that I am writing about. I am just writing about it in general and forming it to fit my story. Also, to reference all the info on Dracula, I looked it up on sparknotes. It has been wayyy too loong since I read the story.**

**So...what did everyone think? Was it good that I kept it together or should I split it up again? What did everyone think of her trip to the Cullens? and what could Jacob possibly want now?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I absolutely **_**loved **_**all the reviews from the last chapter. You guys are all wonderful! I love hearing what you think about Bella, Edward, and the whole crazy story. **

**I want to thank my wonderful betas, MaggieCullen and Beautiful. Nightmare. X for all your help! (Edited and re-posted on 07/26/10)**

**Enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: It's Imperative To Keep Eye Protection On At All Times**

"Hello, Bella Swan speaking. How may I help you?"

Charles gave me a look of reluctance before heading back to the kitchen.

"Hello. Hello…is this Bella?"

I sighed and shifted the phone to my other ear. "Yes, Jacob. It's me, Bella."

"Oh, hey, Bella! It's me, Jake," he stated nervously.

"Yes, Jacob. I know. How can I help you?"

I spun around and faced the kitchen, hoping that the food wouldn't be burnt while I, most likely, would be involved in quite the taxing conversation.

Standing in the doorway was Charles. He had a gruff expression on and when I caught him staring, he quickly scooted away from the door.

How very odd.

"Umm. Uh. Well, what are you doing?" Jacob inquired.

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Wasn't it obvious?

"Well, Jacob, I am currently on the phone with you."

"Uh, right. I mean – I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"No, I am in the process of heating up the dinner Esme made for Charles and me. It will be ready momentarily. Is there something you needed?"

I would admit that Jacob was starting to aggravate me. Not only had he started to constantly approach me at school with nothing really to say, he was calling me for no apparent reason to inquire what I was doing, while at home! Who would do such a thing?

Jacob took a sharp intake of air. "Esme…as in Esme Cullen?"

"Yes, Esme Cullen. I am unaware of any other who has that particular name. Why do you ask?"

"Why did she make you dinner?" I rolled my eyes. Why did it matter? I was quite sure this was not the original purpose of his call.

"I was at her house doing a project and she supplied me with dinner to take home with me. Why do you ask?"

"Who were you doing a project with? Was…wa-was it, _Edward_ Cullen?" His voice turned from shy and quivering to irritated and, well…quivering.

"Yes. We were doing our lab together. We didn't get to finish it, so we are doing the rest of it tomorrow. Jacob…you have not answered my questions. Why do you ask and was there a reason that you called?"

There was almost a deafening silence then, a vast amount of incoherent sounds, as if he was trying multiple times to start a sentence.

_Oh my! Was he having a seizure? He doesn't sound right. How am I supposed to call an ambulance when I'm on the phone with him! Maybe I should finally get one of those eye-phone things that everyone keeps talking about. They would be of perfect use in an emergency such as this._

"I lost the itinerary for the science club!" Jacob finally blurted out.

"You WHAT!" I hollered. I didn't mean to, but for the love of Aristotle, how could he!

Just then, Charles walked into the room holding his rifle.

"What's going on, Bells? What did that boy do?" Charles motioned his gun towards the phone, indicating Jacob.

I just gave Charles a perplexed look, in return. Why is he still holding that gun?

I placed my hand over the phone and whispered, "He lost _vital _information that is crucial for my club! I have this under control. Could you check and see if the food is done."

I waved him off toward the kitchen. I had to deal with Jacob and his malfeasance. I couldn't also deal with my father, who seemed to be too eager to carry his gun around.

_Maybe it has something to do with his almost-stroke?_

Charles didn't seem to want to leave the room, but after my insistence, he hesitantly did so.

I spun around quickly and gripped the phone tightly, not caring that I was getting tangled in the long cord.

"Jacob Black! How could you? I spent the majority of last year putting together that itinerary. Think of all the work we have added to that important document. You were supposed to keep track of it."

_I will not be angry. Angry is something that non-prepared people become. I am a prepared, non-angry person, gosh darn it!_

"I know Bella. I am sorry—"

"Don't you have a back-up for your documents…and a back-up, back-up? It is the sensible thing!"

Not only did I have the documents saved on my computer, but I also have them saved on a flash drive _and_ I print them out. After that, I organized the documents by subject and date, put them individually in clear, protective sheets, and then placed them within a locked filing cabinet!

I would have thought everyone was as precautious as me. I guess people just like to live dangerously. Geez, what was next? Was I about to find out that people didn't refill their gas tanks when it hit the ¾ mark or complete their homework as soon as they are assigned? I shuddered at the idea.

"I'm sorry, um…my dog! Yes, my dog chewed on the paper copy and then…chewed on my flash drive…"

"Your dog? You have a dog?" I didn't recall him owning a dog.

"Did I say _my _dog, I mean – my neighbor's dog, the Clearwater's. He got out and our door was open and came in and did just that…what I said, to those things."

Golly, Jacob sounds distraught. His sentences weren't even complete and he was rambling on. It made me question how this individual was a high ranking member of our debate team, maybe even _second_ best in the entire club.

I could feel my anger dissipating. I was still beyond infuriated with Jacob Black. I had spent a great deal of my time and effort on constructing the itinerary for the science club. Jacob was given _one_ job and it was too guard that document with his life! Was that so much to ask? He assured me he was up to the task. Well, I guess it was as much my fault as his. I just wouldn't have thought him to act so…off, recently.

"Oh! That's horrible! You would think they would keep him on a leash."

"They do, umm; he…chewed through that too? But, anyways, I knew this was important, so I decided to call you pronto." His tone changed from hesitant to rushed.

Well, I guess he hadn't lost all his intellect. At least he knew to call me right away with this turn of events.

"Good, it is important we fix this."

I nodded my head hard once, which made me glasses fall down my nose. Instead, of pushing them up quickly, like I would usually do, my mind drifted to Edward Cullen. How, if he were here right now, he would have probably reached over and fixed my glasses before I even had a chance to blink. He always seemed to notice when they became misplaced. It was as if he were in tune with…everything around him…

What was I thinking? He was probably just used to things being startled in his presence. He was probably just waiting for them to jump out of place so he could quickly fix them before I even knew any better.

"Yes, that is what I thought. I figured since you have the original copy than I could get it from you and add what is missing."

What? Oh, right. I forgot I was still on the phone with Jacob. Clearing my throat, I hastily pushed my glassed up and simultaneously pushed all thoughts of Edward Cullen aside.

"That makes sense. Good thinking, Jacob."

"Except, I don't know if I remember everything that we added…"

"That isn't an issue. I can assist you tomorrow."

Not that I wouldn't anyways. With Jacob's recent peculiar behavior, I would _have _to double check his work. I couldn't leave important tasks, such as this, to chance.

"Great! I won't be interrupting that…um, the study you were doing?"

"Nonsense, I could take a break from it, this is an emergency!"

"Oh, well, that's good. Sorry, if that means interrupting any of the plans you have tomorrow."

"Oh, no. That is nothing to worry about. Edward Cullen isn't coming over until 2:00 p.m. so you can just come over at 1:00 pm."

Jacob became silent. I took this time to peak into the kitchen to see if Charles had retrieved the dinner from the oven. I was surprised again to see him leaning awkwardly over the counter, looking into the living room. When he noticed me, he quickly leaned back and started fiddling with the plates and silverware.

I was about to ask Charles if everything as alright, but Jacob finally spoke.

"Umm, are you sure? There is a lot we need to add and that could take…"

"Nonsense, Jacob. I have a nearly photographic memory, you know that. It will take us no time at all!"

"Umm, well…"

My stomach rumbled when the smell of Esme's dinner wafted into the living room. It was well past the time to start dinner.

"Oh, I have to go. See you here promptly at one!"

"But—"

"Bye Jacob!"

"Bye—"

I hung up the phone, but realized I was tangled in the long cord. After several frustrating moments of getting myself away from the phone, I turned around and made my way over to the kitchen. All the commotion was making me hungry. Charles was standing in the doorway with his arms folded, looking solemn.

I waited for him to move, but he didn't.

"Charles?"

His attention went to mine, almost startled that I was even there.

_Must be the Alzheimer's kicking in. _

When I figured that I had his attention, I pointed towards the kitchen, indicating that I needed to pass. After fifteen or so seconds, he realized what I was asking and abruptly stepped out of the way.

After glancing into the oven, I noticed the dinner was done. It smelled delicious. Maybe Charles was acting unusual because he had yet to ingest dinner. He doesn't eat very well, it is imperative that he received the required nutrients.

That must have been it. Once he has had some food, he would probably return to normal.

"This is quite appetizing. Don't you agree?" I tried for the umpteenth to converse with Charles. Neither of us were all that talkative, one of the few traits I share with him. Nevertheless, ever since I had arrived home – minus the mini gun-wielding outburst he portrayed – he had been even _more_ quiet than usual.

I figured it would be best to coerce him into speaking. Clearly, something was wrong, and I intended to find out what it was. I already knew my slyness and detective skills were in tip-top shape since dealing with the Cullen's, so I was well enough prepared to deal with Charles's apparent issues. I just hoped that they weren't medically related, like a stroke or Alzheimer's, because that was currently out of my scope of practice.

He shoved a fork full of food in his mouth, made a grunting noise of acknowledgment and nodded his head.

Well, that clearly didn't work, so I tried again.

"I think she said it was some type of chicken with mushrooms."

Charles nodded his head again. He finished the last bit of food left on his dish and dropped the fork against his plate. The action made a loud clank that echoed through the entire kitchen.

He leaned back in his chair and roughly ran his hand down his face. After a minute had passed, he leaned forward, resting his arms against the table and looked at me intently.

"Bella, did I hear correctly, are there not _one, _but _two_ boys coming over here tomorrow?"

I nodded. That was all? He just wanted to confirm my plans?

"While I am at work?"

"Well, if I remember your schedule correctly, you are going into work at 1:30 pm so…I guess it depends on how long it takes Jacob and me to finish our task."

"Bells, I don't know how I feel about you being here alone with two boys."

What did me being here alone with two boys, have to do with anything? His tone indicated that this was a serious issue. I could understand if he knew Edward was a vampire, and told me he didn't want me hanging out with the living dead…_that_ would be a solid argument. However, it still wouldn't have mattered anyways because I was more than capable of handling myself against those overly-attractive, stalkers of the night.

"Charles, there is no need to worry. I have planned everything out. I will be able to get everything that I need done with both Edward and Jacob in the allotted time. If you're worried about my struggling in my homework, there is no need."

Charles leaned back in his chair with a worrisome expression on. His mouth dropped open a good three or four times before he actually said anything.

"Bells, honey…has anyone ever talked to you about…" He took a deep breath and sighed. In a barely audible whisper, he said, "The birds and the bees?"

The birds and the bees, what in the world could he be talking about?

I looked at him wide-eyed, while he was looking at me wide-eyed. I felt as this wide-eyed staring contest went on for at least forty-five seconds.

My mind raced with the different possibilities that he could be referring to, but nothing came to the forefront of my mind.

"I don't understand," I said, finally. "I've been talked to plenty of times about birds and bees, just last month I watched an online lecture about the habitat and diet of bumblebees, carpenter bees, and honeybees."

Charles sighed and ran his hand down his face again. "No, Bells. I don't mean that…"

"Well, what do you mean then? I know a lot of different information about each subject. The state bird of Washington is the Willow Goldfinch, also known as the American Goldfinch. I know that their diet consists of—"

"No Bells. I don't mean that." Charles looked solemn for a second. He looked around the room, then back to me. What did his actions indicate? Was he worried someone else was in the house? He leaned in a little more and whispered, "I mean…sex."

"Oh!" Well I felt silly. It all made complete sense now.

I smiled wide. "You want to know the mating habits of the birds…or bees? Which one are you interested in? I know plenty about both!"

How exciting. Charles never seemed interested in talking about anything I have learned. Maybe this has something to do with his maybe stroke?

"No, Bella. I mean...um, what I mean to say is sex…you know…between a man—a _husband _and a _wife._"

"Oh, you are talking about sexual intercourse."

I waited for him to confirm my statement. He seemed to be jumping from one subject to the next, so I wanted to make sure of _exactly_ what he was talking about.

His face became red and he looked away from the table, while clearing his throat. "Yes, Bells. I want to make sure you know about –um, _that_. I know with your mother not around, you don't have—ah, older women to talk to about…_that_ kind of stuff, and I just wanted to make sure you are prepared."

Charles hadn't even looked at me; he was fixated on the table in front of him.

"Charles, there is no need to worry. I am fully equipped with all the knowledge of sexual intercourse."

His head snapped up to gaze at me.

"I hope you don't know _everything _there is to know about sex, young lady."

I nodded. "Everything that was on the Sexual Education curriculum the school handed out. We took that class sophomore year. Even though that was two years ago, it is still all up here." I smiled proudly and tapped my finger against my forehead. "You should be happy to know I received an A in the course, but…I thought you already knew that, I _do _show you my report cards once I receive them."

_Must be the Alzheimer's…_

Charles eyes widened and he looked down at the table. For some odd reason, he seemed uncomfortable. He started mumbling to himself and scratched the back of his head.

"Listen Bella, just because you went to a class, doesn't...uh, mean that you know…all about…" He started gesturing with his hands, he couldn't quite figure out what to say.

However, I was started to become perturbed. How dare he think I not pay attention in class. He thought I didn't learn everything there was to learn?

"Charles." I held up my hand to get him to stop doing his erratic hand motions. He stopped and looked up at me, wide-eyed again.

He really needed to stop doing that with his eyes; he was starting to freak me out.

"There is no need for your concern. I learned a great deal on the subject…like all the other subjects I studied." I gave him a pointed look, knowing there was no contradiction there. "It's not that hard of a subject to understand, in fact, it is one of the easiest that I have studied. If you don't believe me, I can easily relay some of the data I learned. You see…before the act, there is something called foreplay."

"Um, Bella, you don't need to—"

"This is to get both individuals aroused…"

"Uh, Bells…"

"The male's penis will soon become erect so he can—"

"Bella!"

I jumped in my seat and looked at Charles. His face seemed to become pale again. What was the issue? He was questioning my knowledge on the subject, but when I started to show him the information I attained, he doesn't want to hear it?

_Completely odd, if you ask me._

He started to mumble incoherently. After a minute or so, he finally spoke. "There is no need to tell me the details, kid. Um, I can't believe I'm going to ask this, but I might as well since I got _this _far. Did they teach you about…protection?" He mumbled out the last part.

What was with him and his ever-changing tone of voice? It had gone up to yelling and down to a barely audible whisper.

"Well, yes. Of course they did. From the pill, IUDs, condoms…well, actually, quite a lot about condoms. Apparently, they are a vast number of different types." I let out a small chuckle. "It was actually quite humorous; they made us practice on bananas! This was due to their resemblance of the male organ."

_What a waste of perfectly good food._

"Although…I was a little perturbed. It seemed that almost everyone else could do the task in almost no time, while it took me longer. Can you believe that?"

My face turned into a frown. "It was very disconcerting, since I am usually able to perform any task that is required of me. I have become accustomed to rising to the occasion, and completing each challenge, no matter how hard or long it may be."

Charles had his head in his hands and I think he grumbled something like "Oh, dear God," but I couldn't be sure.

"Bella, it's getting late. I think it's about time I go sit down and rest. This conversation—well, it's taking a lot out of me. So, I'm just going to leave it knowing you're not dating anyone, you know, um—some information about…what we were talking about, you know how to protect yourself and that you're are not going to start dating until you're forty."

He nodded his head once, more to himself than me, and stood up quickly, grabbing both of the plates before placing them down in the sink.

Forty? What was he talking about? I, clearly, don't remember saying I wasn't going to date until I was forty. I may not be dating any individuals _now, _but I had reasons for that. For one, I had a lot to accomplish before I could settle down, and two, well…there weren't many qualified candidates in the general area. Most just acted immature, and that was one of the _many_ issues that they possessed. Conversely, the individuals that did act mature, well that was a lost cause, since he…_they_ were supernatural beings, originating from whatever parts of Transylvania, and I just didn't see how those qualities would result in a compatible mate.

"Charles, I never said I was going to wait until I was forty to participate in sexu—"

"Yup…" he shouted happily. "Forty years old. 'Night, Bella." He waved his hand nonchalantly over his shoulder.

_Oh, dear. Now his hearing is going, too. _

I shook my head from side to side. Yes, my father ate badly, but he never had any serious medical issues until now, and oh boy, there seems to be quite the few of them presenting themselves. I guess that expression was accurate.

_When it rains, it pours._

I woke up the next morning bright and early. I made breakfast for Charles and myself. He wasn't up yet and didn't expect him to be since he didn't have to be in to work until the afternoon. I put his food in the fridge and returned to my room. I decided that now was a good time to get the rest of my homework completed.

Who knew how long the lab with Edward Cullen would take today, so I thought it would be best to finish all other assignments so I wouldn't need to worry at all. After completing my homework for the rest of the week and re-reading my thesis paper, I decided it was best to make a checklist for the day.

I pulled out a blank notebook and flipped to the first empty page.

_What Bella Swan will accomplish today:_

_-Complete all homework assignments for the week_

_-Look over thesis paper_

_-Redo science club itinerary with Jacob Black_

_-Make multiple copies of itinerary _

_-Get rid of Jacob Black as soon as possible_

_-Complete lab assignment with Edward Cullen_

_-Uncover all of Edward Cullen's secrets_

I stopped writing for a moment and contemplated what was left to write. Ah! Of course, something very important, indeed.

-_Look up hearing loss, early onset Alzheimer's and signs and symptoms of a stroke for Charles. _

_There!_ I held up the list and looked at it proudly. Life was so much simpler when everything is organized and everything had a place. Oh, and lists! They are important, especially colored-coded lists. I wouldn't know what to do without my planner and multi-colored sharpies.

I smiled and put the list back down on the desk. I eagerly grabbed my red pen to cross out the first two items. I didn't know if it was just me or not, but I always liked to start a list off with something I already have done, so I can cross it off. It made me feel like I already accomplished something.

I put down the list and looked around. What was I to do next? I looked down at the list and it stated:

_Redo science club itinerary with Jacob Black_

Well, that can't be accomplished since he isn't here at the moment! My fingers started to drum against the desk and my leg started to bounce. It seemed that I had some free time on my hands. I guess this wasn't a bad thing, just...very unusual.

Yes, why must I always be doing work? Maybe this was a good thing; some of the great minds had taken a break…or two. It was a way to relax their minds, and apparently, it was helpful. That was exactly what I would do. Something relaxing, fun…or even both!

I just needed an idea. I glanced around my room for inspiration. None came to mind. I glanced out my window. It was still cloudy, but it wasn't too bad. I would still need to apply the required SPF before I ventured outside.

No. I shook my head. Even if that was what I decided, by the time I finished, Jacob Black was due to arrive.

Hmm. Oh! There was some information about Edward Cullen that I hadn't added yet to my observations. I may have emitted an excited squeal, as some would call it. It was probably due to my love of…science. Boy, I just loved scientific experiments!

I retrieved the key that opened up the bottom drawer of my filing cabinet – one can never be too safe – and pulled out the faded red notebook, which contained everything about my study on Edward Cullen.

After adding some _very_ vital information, I decided it was best to look over the entire notebook. I _was_ going to see Edward Cullen again today and I _was_ going to have a chance to uncover information about him. So…it only made sense to brush up on all things that were Edward Cullen.

"Bella!" Charles' voice hollered. "Your _guest _has arrived!"

I couldn't help but notice the way he emphasized guest. He knew Jacob and it wasn't as if this was the first time Jacob and I worked on a project together.

Glancing at the clock, it read 1:20. I shook my head. Jacob was late, how very unlike him. I was on a tight schedule, I hope that this wouldn't impede on the time I had with Edward Cullen.

Suddenly, knots filled my stomach. I hoped I wasn't getting sick. It was probably just my irritation directed at Jacob. What was with that boy? First, losing the itinerary, than tardiness! What was next? Will he get a tattoo and join a street gang? Because it surely seemed like that was the next step.

Hastily, I tucked the notebook into my filing cabinet and made my way down the stairs.

I could see Jacob standing awkwardly in the kitchen; he was looking across the counter towards the table, wearing a wary expression.

I continued my walk towards him and followed his gaze.

"Charles?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Why do you have all your guns out on the kitchen table?"

Charles's gaze came up from the table; however, he didn't look at me. No, he looked right at Jacob Black. Charles's expression seemed serious but the tone of his voice seemed light.

"Oh, I just thought I would clean them, since they haven't been used in a while…just in case I would have a reason to use them soon."

Charles then gave Jacob a pointed look, while raising both of his eyebrows. Jacob's gulp was so loud, that I could hear it from across the room.

"Okay…well, we are going to go to the living room to work now."

Charles just nodded.

Confused, I turned around and walked to the living room. Jacob then ran into me, it was almost as if he was rushing to get out of the kitchen. He put his stuff on the couch and I handed him the old copy of the itinerary.

"Would you like something to drink, Jacob?"

He nodded and spoke what seemed to be, "Sure." His voice seemed to be dry so he proceeded to clear his throat.

"Would you like water?"

He nodded again, apparently not even bothering to speak.

I was filling up a glass of water when Charles came back into the kitchen.

"I'm leaving for work now, Bella."

"Okay."

I turned around to see Charles was still in there. He looked like he was going to say something, so I waited.

"If you need me for anything, and I mean _anything_, all you have to do is call me."

I nodded. "I know I can. I can't imagine why I would today, though." You didn't know what we planned for science club this year."

He ignored my perplexed expression and leaned in to whisper, "My taser is in the top drawer over there."

"Yes, Charles, I know." Why exactly was he telling me this?

"Alright, I'm leaving but, I may drop in at _any _time." Charles voice rang out; I slightly cringed at how loud it was.

"Okay, see you later."

I stepped around him and walked into the room. Jacob took the glass with his shaking hand. I couldn't help but sigh. For some unknown reason, it felt as if it was going to be a long day.

I took off my glasses, placed them next to me and rubbed my eyes. I was developing a headache. Fixing the itinerary with Jacob was supposed to be one of the easier things to accomplish today. However, that thought seemed furthest from the truth. Jacob wasn't helping at all. He was having trouble remembering stuff we added to the list and would continue to interrupt me when I was adding stuff that I remembered.

I pointed at the date on the paper. "Right here, Jacob. That was when we added the discussion on the homeostasis of—" I started to say, turning towards Jacob on the couch. However, I stopped suddenly when I realized the close proximity between the two of us. My nose almost brushed up against his.

"Jacob, do you mind backing up. You are a little close."

Jacob's face reddened and he looked down. "Sure, sure."

He made a motion to move; however, it seemed that he only moved a fraction of an inch away.

Oh, well, we were almost done anyways. He probably just wanted to get this done as eagerly as I did. Edward Cullen was supposed to arrive at 2:00 pm and that was only five minutes and thirteen seconds away!

"Um, Bella?"

"Hmm?" I asked while writing on the itinerary.

"So, prom is coming up…well, sort of. And, um, are yo-you going?" Jacob stuttered out.

A snort escaped me. Without even looking up at Jacob, I replied, "I had no plans on attending. I haven't attended any other school dances and, from what I gathered, it is just an excuse for our peers to rub up against each other while listening to so-called 'music.'"

He let out a breath and laughed slightly. "Right…completely lame." He looked around the room while running his hand through his hair. "So then, you definitely wouldn't want to go then."

_Three minutes and twenty-seven seconds before Edward Cullen was supposed to arrive…_

Oh, Jacob asked me a question. "Um, no. Not going."

"Yeah, me neither. Maybe we should—" Jacob looked out to the window suddenly. His face scrunched in confusion, he looked back at me, with almost…desperation in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Jacob?"

"What? Yes, yes I am fine." Jacob looked down at his hands; he was grasping his fingers and pulling them at odd angles.

"Bella, I—um, I have been meaning to do something, and I th-think I am going to miss my la-last chance."

I looked at him with confusion and I waited for him to continue, which he didn't seem like he was going to. I sighed again. I was hoping he would elaborate, and then maybe I could have gotten some explanation for his weird behavior.

"Jacob, I don't know what you are talking about."

He sighed and gripped the back of his neck.

"I know, it's just—I wanted…not enough time…stupid idea…waited too long…" Jacob started to mumble, he was acting so strange. I couldn't piece together what he was trying to say.

"Jacob, do you need me to call someone?"

He shook his head. He placed his hands on both of my upper arms and gave me a determined look. He closed his eyes and started talking to himself. It seemed as if he was giving himself…a pep talk? Maybe? I didn't know.

What in the world was he doing?

Quickly, I tried to decipher Jacob Black's actions. What the possible causes could be. I was on the idea of meditation, when a knock came from the door. I couldn't help but smile.

_Edward Cullen is here and right on time!_

My head turned to towards the door.

I just had to get up, answer the door, let Edward Cullen in and get rid of Jacob. I could just finish the itinerary by myself. It wasn't as if Jacob was helping me that much anyways.

What a disappointment! I won't be able to cross it off my to-do list—

My body froze, I almost didn't feel the couch shift but I certainly _did_ feel what happened next.

"Jacob! Would you care to explain why your lips are pressed against my eye?"

* * *

**Seems like Jacob's aim is a little off. lol. **

**I thought it was funny, that I wrote the Charlie/Bella sex talk section last week, then I saw eclipse two days ago and it was in the movie. Haha. At least I pictured it happening a little differently, well **_**a lot **_**differently.**

**So, news everyone! Since I love my crazy, nerdy Bella and the last two stories I started to read had geeky Jasper and a geeky Edward in it. I decided to make a Community for stories just like that. It's called Geekward, Nerdella, Dorksper and More! **

**The link is: **

**http:/www**** (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Geekward_Nerdella_Dorksper_and_More/83063/**

**If you have any suggestions, let me know. I already received a few. Also, if you want to be a staff member just let me know. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey all! I know it has been a while since I've updated. Sorry for that, life has been hectic, but finally things are settling down and I can get back to writing! **

**I want to thank my wonderful betas, MaggieCullen and Beautiful. Nightmare. X for all your help! (Edited and re-posted on 08/30/10)**

**Big thanks to HopeStreet for pre-reading this for me and helping when I wasn't sure if I should post it or change a few things. :)  
**

**Also, I want to thank everyone who made a banner for me. They are all wonderful! So far, I have had four sent to me. (If anyone wants to check them out, the links are in my profile.)  
**

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: You Won't See Me Going Up Against Any Windmills**

"Umm…" Jacob mumbled as he pulled his head back, his eyes looking as if they were bugling out of their sockets. A look of sheer panic etched on his face. "Well…"

I looked down to still see his hands grasping my arms. When he noticed that _I _noticed, he quickly drew his hands away. He seemed to have had quite the difficulty speaking. "Umm…"

There was another knock on the door. "Oh, hold that thought Jacob. I'm going to let Edward in."

Faster than I realized I could move, I jumped up from the couch and headed towards the door. I could hear Jacob stammer what sounded like a protest, but he was just going to have to wait because Edward Cullen was here!

In seemingly no time at all, I was grasping the door handle and pulling it open. Edward Cullen, leaning one hand against the door frame, smiled down at me once we made eye contact.

In one hand, he held the supplies to complete our lab, while his other hand, ran through his hair, which, if I might add, seemed even more disheveled than usual. It _was_ quite windy out; well, that was Forks for you.

"Hello, Bella," Edward greeted in his oh-so hypnotic voice.

I couldn't help but smile at him in return. A small chuckle then escaped through my lips.

For the love of Darwin, why must everything this creature says give me the urge to blush and giggle? I would give him credit where credit was due; he surely had mastered his vampiric abilities. How _does _the population of Forks survive with him lurking about, using his obvious charms?

Wait, he was still waiting for a response. I must show him that he had no affect on me. I wouldn't be some other nameless female that walked the lone streets of Forks.

"Um, hello to you too, Edward." There. Perfect. Not _one _mess-up. As if I would expect anything less from myself.

He laughed again – though I couldn't tell you why – and continued to look at me. I stared blankly back at him trying to decipher his motives.

"So Bella…are you going to invite me in or are you still busy hanging out with Jacob Black?"

"Oh, sorry. Excuse me for my manners. I just…" My mind screeched to a halt. Wait a secret-discovering-second! Edward didn't know that Jacob was coming over, only Jacob knew that Edward was coming over. So how would Edward know that Jacob was here? I read that some vampires had advanced hearing. Could Edward have overheard my interaction with Jacob? How else would he have known!

My insides were doing flips. This could be my first strong lead in the study! I had to tread softly. I couldn't appear to be overzealous with my inquiries.

I forced my body to relax, using some of the relaxation techniques I learned via an online seminar. I nonchalantly leaned against the doorframe and bent my body slightly toward Edward. "How did you know..." I stopped to clear my throat; it seemed as though it had become very dry while my voice became extremely high-pitched "….that Jacob Black was here?"

My body stilled, anticipating the answer. When Edward leaned even _closer _to me, I could feel my heart rate pick up. It must have been because of the impending answer, because I couldn't deduce why else it would have.

"Well, Bella. I happen to notice his green pickup truck parked in front of your house. Either he was in your company or he was lurking nearby. Even though one is significantly better, I can't say I like either option."

"Oh." Gosh darn it. Of course he has an explanation; Edward was one sly vampire, almost…_too_ sly. "Jacob and I are almost done. We can set up the supplies on the kitchen table if you like."

I turned away, ready to escort Edward to the table, but faster than the capable speed of a cheetah, I stopped.

How could I be so dense? This was a_ vampire_ we are talking about, that was attempting to enter my _house_! It was basic vampire 101, of course! He wouldn't be allowed to enter unless I invited him in. I couldn't waste any time, I had to get Edward in and Jacob out. Easy Parcheesi if you asked me.

I turned around quickly and made eye contact with Edward Cullen and cleared my throat. "I, Isabella Swan, hereby give you, Edward Cullen, permission to enter my establishment, um, place of residence...well, my house. You may enter my home."

At least I started out strong, it may not have ended smoothly, but I couldn't be blamed. It wasn't as if I invited the living dead to my house on a weekly basis. I'm sure after my experiment was complete then I would be quite the expert on all things vampire.

Edward walked through the entrance shaking his head; apparently, finding something quite amusing. He smiled wide and gave a breathy laugh. After three long strides, he stopped right in front of me and slightly bowed. "Why thank you, _Isabella Swan_, for inviting me to over to you lovely abode. I, Edward Cullen, am extremely grateful for your company and hospitality."

Still in his bow, his head turned up slightly to look at me, displaying his trademark smirk. I couldn't help but giggle, Edward Cullen was even _more _facetious than I could have imagined. Only he would randomly joke like that.

I continued to laugh as I walked toward the kitchen table. I wanted to be sure Edward setup the work area exactly how I preferred it. I would be more time efficient than waiting for him to be done and having to fix it later.

"Let me help you, and then I'll go see Jacob before he leaves."

Edward nodded. "Sounds perfect."

Not even a whole minute went by when I heard Edward speak. "Leaving already?"

What does he mean leaving already? I looked up to question his statement but noticed he wasn't even looking towards me at all; he was looking at Jacob, who seemed to be booking it to the door. Jacob jumped at the sound of Edward's voice and yelped. I didn't even think it was possible for a guy to yelp at such a high pitch. Maybe he was in the choir?

Jacob's shoulders then became very tense. He let out a long breath and slowly turned around.

Why in the world was he leaving in such great haste anyways?

"Umm, yeah. I was just heading out. I didn't want to interrupt anything," Jacob stated nervously. He looked around the room awkwardly, at every spot that wasn't the kitchen table. It almost seemed as if he was consciously avoiding our direction, but that was silly, he would have no reason to do that.

"Don't be ridiculous," Edward said, standing up from his chair. "I was the one to interrupt in the first place. Please, continue and I'll finish setting up." Edward gestured to the chair across from me and went back to work, and, of course, displayed that smile of his.

_Well, at least, one of us is happy about Jacob disrupting our time. _

After glancing at the door a couple of times, Jacob reluctantly made his way to the table and sat across from me. He looked down at the table and gripped the back of his neck. He seemed to do that quite often. I wondered if he suffered from any pulled muscles.

His belongings seemed to be falling out of his backpack. Almost as if he threw everything in it hastily. How very unlike Jacob, he was almost as neat and organized as me.

No matter how much I wanted to know, it was most definitely not the time to crack the mystery of Jacob Black. I was starting to think he needed more professional help than anything else.

On my list of priorities, finding out Edward's secret was at the top. So, enough of this dilly-dallying, it was time to get Jacob out of here.

I was trying to think of the most subtle but direct approach to get Jacob out of my house, but before I could do that, Jacob spoke.

"So…um, what are you two working on?"

Even though Jacob wasn't even looking at me when he asked that question, and it almost seemed as if he was glaring in Edward Cullen's direction, I went to answer his question. I always found it very exciting to talk about the in's and out's of my assignments. However, much to my displeasure, I was unable to respond before Edward did.

"A lab for Mr. Banner," Edward stated, it a calm voice. He seemed to be staring right back at Jacob, not so much glaring, more of a neutral expression.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "What about you two? What brings you over on a Saturday afternoon?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Jacob did that before I could.

"We are working on the itinerary for science club," Jacob said, almost waiting for someone to deny that was what we were doing.

I huffed and crossed my arms. Even though they were talking in plurals, it seemed as though they were just talking to each other.

_How very odd. I would be happy to correct their grammar if they let me get a word in!_

Jacob started to look less frightened and a little more determined. "You see, Bella and I have been running the club every year now. There are certain things that are important to us, and no matter what sort of _distractions_ get in the way, _we_ will always have those interests in common."

It seemed as if Edward's neutral expression fell, he almost looked as angry as Jacob did, but it quickly softened. "Maybe you aren't the only one to share those common interests."

Call it my brilliant deductive skills, but I was almost certain there was more going on then I was being led to believe.

"Alright, what are you guys talking about? What common interests? I thought you were discussing the science club itinerary!" I blurted out before they had a chance to interrupt me.

Edward turned towards me and smiled. Geez Louise, could guys be considered gorgeous? Maybe only vampire men could. I quickly looked to his nose before he spoke. Now was not the time to be hypnotized by those vampire eyes.

"I was just contemplating joining the science club," Edward said.

My head popped up. Could it be true? Edward Cullen wanted to join the science club? Not only could I uncover all his secrets but I could do it while enjoying my first love…science, of course!

I couldn't help but beam in Edward's direction. Edward Cullen, attending one of my science club meetings! Thank goodness I have the itinerary with me. I just needed to find out which day he will show up, I would have to make that one heck of a lecture…something that will really knock his socks off!

"Sorry, the club's full," Jacob mumbled.

My head snapped in his direction. "What do you mean full? There are only five of us."

Jacob looked around the room nervously. "Well, the school year is almost over, it's too late for him to join."

I crossed my arms and turned my body towards Jacob. "Jacob, I don't remember coming up with that rule and me being the _president_ and all, I have the final say."

Still glaring at Jacob, I exclaimed, "Edward, we would be honored if you joined our club."

What was wrong with Jacob Black? He's acting as if he's running this show!

_Well, news flash, Jacob Black, you're not._

I was trying to use those darn relaxation techniques I learned, but I was too anxious to concentrate! This, if you asked me, defeats the purpose of learning them. In the past, I had been known to get…a _little_ riled up when it came to the subject of science. What other people called stressed and a "ticking time bomb" – their words, not mine – I called enthusiastic and passionate.

I felt my hair being tucked behind my ear; I looked over to see Edward smiling at me. "I would _love _to join your club, Bella."

Now, I really couldn't explain why I blushed that time. I mean, all he did was agree to join my club…the club _I _ran, the club I put my heart and soul into, the club where there were only five other members so I could easily see each and every one of his movements and vice versa. So, really, not the slightest clue why I was blushing. I would have to add it to my list of things to look up later. Too bad the list was upstairs...it was getting quite long if I remembered correctly. I had my work cut out for me.

I heard a throat clear. I was looking right at Edward, so it couldn't be him. I wasn't even sure if vampires could get sick. I didn't think so. I guess I would add it to my long list of things to find out. Boy, was this list getting long; others might have felt overwhelmed, but not me. I was used to my advanced mind constantly spewing out theories and questions, I wouldn't have gotten to where I am today – which happens to be sitting next to Edward Cullen – if I hadn't been for my mind.

I heard a throat clear again. However, this time it was longer and a little louder.

My head snapped toward the noise. Jacob was giving me a pointed expression. I was confused as to why he was giving me that look.

"Jacob, are you ok? Do you need a glass of water or maybe a lozenge?"

Jacob seemed to blush at my words. He looked down at the table and mumbled, "No, I'm fine. I actually think I'm going to head out now. I'll see you on Monday."

Before I could respond, Jacob was walking toward the door. I was just going to let him go; alone time with Edward Cullen had been put off for enough time as it was, but I forgot to tell him I would be completing the itinerary alone. I didn't want him wasting time on the document when I was just going to finish it by Monday anyways.

I hurried to catch him before he left and I got to him right before he opened the door.

"Wait, Jacob. We still need to discuss—"

Jacob held up his hand to stop my talking. Normally I wouldn't let him get away with such manners, but he seemed very flustered. I would allow it, this time…

"Please don't, Bella. I don't think I can hear it." Jacob looked at me with a sad expression. I didn't think the science club itinerary was that important to him. He didn't seem too focused on the task anyways. Honestly, I would just feel more comfortable finishing it myself, since he seemed to be out of sorts.

"Jacob, I still think we should discuss it. I don't want you to be too upset. We've known each other for a long time. I just think it has to be this way. I know that you wanted…"

I trailed off, not quite sure what to say. I guess you could say that the one area I was lacking in, which happens to be barely noticeable, I might add, was social interaction. It was on my to-do list of things to master before the age of twenty, right after learning how to speak Latin and before publishing my first book.

How does one console another? I'm sure he feels disappointed about me taking away the work I assigned him, maybe even a little like a failure. Normally in situations like this one, I tried to draw from personal experiences, but I was having great difficulty relating to what Jacob might be going through.

Jacob hung his head low and gripped the back of his neck. After letting out a small breath, he looked up and gave me a small smile. "Don't worry about it, Bella." He gave off a small laugh and looked in the direction of the kitchen table before looking back at me. "But…this doesn't mean I will give up…at least I won't stop hoping."

Jacob could hope all he wanted, but I was still completing the itinerary without him. I would give him another assignment once he was back to normal.

"Well…I guess nothing is wrong with hoping. But, I don't think it would beneficial for you—"

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Can't say I like the feeling of rejection, but at least I can say I tried."

I felt awful. Up until now, Jacob's work has been exemplary. I hate that he feels rejected just because I took his work away from him. I opened my mouth to say something hopefully comforting, but my mind drew a blank.

"No need to worry, Bella. I'm going to head out now," he stated, walking toward the door. "Have fun," he said, in an almost begrudgingly manner.

What an odd day this was turning out to be. I wish things had ended differently with Jacob, but what was done was done. I was never one to dwell on the negative, I relished in the positive. What might be the positive, one might ask? Well, Edward Cullen was here and his secrets were just waiting to be found out.

After everything seemed to settle down, Edward and I were able to get back to work. Within one hour, we were able to complete our lab. I surmised that we were able to complete the task more promptly due to the lack of distractions.

I must say, the Cullen residence was definitely an interesting place to observe, but not the prime location for completing assignments. Between the mother vampire making overly-delicious sweets, Jasper making statements I couldn't understand, and Alice, the-wielder-of-torture-devices; it was a wonder how Edward was able to get anything done. Maybe he took his homework to his coffin to obtain some peace and quiet.

It was around 3:30 after we packed up everything. There was still plenty time in the day, maybe I could fit in another test. I started to ponder what I could do on such short notice. Usually I would be more worried with Edward around; he seems to have a knack at catching me when I was "off guard." However, I figured I was safe to contemplate since he was busy making a copy of our lab.

He may fluster me time and time again, but I must say the phrase applies here.

_He's a man after my own heart. _

I, of course, will be using my scanner to make a copy of the assignment, before neatly placing it within my filing cabinet. Of course, Edward has to "out-do" me and write out his copy…and who happens to have perfect penmanship like his? Of course a vampire would. No human would have such finesse, such precision.

Honestly, must everything come easily to him? His vampire abilities seem to give him quite the "leg up" in all things. Knowing him, he's probably faster than a Spine-tailed Swift, more agile than a mountain goat, more attractive than a—

"Bella?"

I turned around abruptly to face Edward, who was still sitting at the kitchen table. He seemed to be done copying the assignment.

Honestly, I was surprised he wasn't displaying his signature smirk…oh, wait, there it was.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, you seemed quite enthralled in whatever you were thinking about." Edward stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of me. All of a sudden, I became very aware that Edward Cullen, maybe-vampire, was standing with me in my kitchen.

I wondered if this was the most amount of time that Edward had ever been in a kitchen, since he doesn't eat people food. Well…to be precise, he may eat people _as _food, but not food people eat.

"Care to share with the class what you are thinking?"

Share _with_ the class? My theories of Edward and his family actually being vampires? Heavens no. Either those nincompoops would steal _my_ hard work or somehow it would turn him even _more_ popular than he already was.

Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised. Especially after hearing Jessica Stanley rattle on in P.E. about those individuals from New Jersey – I think I remember her saying names like "Snoopy" and "The Predicament" – and if they could become famous from doing absolutely nothing, then I wouldn't find it shocking if a teenage vampire struck gold in the spotlight.

Edward and his attractiveness would probably star in a T.V show.

Oh, and they will all wonder who discovered such a unique creature. Will they remember Isabella Swan? I think not! Lauren Mallory and all her simplicity would swoop down and obtain credit for everything.

"Bella?"

My head snapped up to look at Edward. How embarrassing! It wasn't the first time he had addressed me and I had ignored him. I needed to stay on task, which was incredibly hard due to the vampire hypnotizing me. You would think if he wanted a straight answer, he would tone down some of his vampire charm.

"Oh, sorry, Edward. I was just…"

_How could I explain to him what I was thinking? I need a cover story. I very well couldn't say, oh Edward, I was just trying to find the best way to prove you're a vampire, and then I started to compare you to various wildlife, and finally, I imagined you having your very own T.V. show. Maybe it could show the trials and tribulations of maintaining a vampire lifestyle such as yours._

"I can take a guess of what you were thinking," Edward said while laughing quietly.

I gulped. "You can?"

_Relax, Bella. He has nothing. There is no way he can tell what you are thinking. He's a vampire, NOT a mind reader. _

"The last time you zoned out like this, you were thinking about your play."

"My what?"

"Your play...you know, _Dracula_," he stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh, YES!" I cringed at the volume I used. I took a deep breath and lowered my voice. "How silly of me to forget, I've had a lot on my mind." At this point I was almost whispering, better safe than sorry.

"How is it going?" Edward inquired, cocking his head to the side.

"It's not," I replied, a little too fast. He looked at me questioningly, and I knew I had to elaborate. "I decided that it wasn't working out."

He gave me a skeptical look. "After one day?"

Oh, right. I had just mentioned this yesterday. Time seems to fly by when you're juggling homework, a father developing Alzheimer's, a befuddled friend, a vast amount of extracurricular activities, surveying Edward Cullen and making the discovery of the century…maybe even the centuries to come.

Sometimes _I_ even wonder how I do it all. Just add that to list of unexplainable mysteries in Forks, Washington.

"Yes. Well, it may have only been one day, but I could tell it wasn't going to happen. Sometimes you just get a feeling and you know when something is right, and then you just have to follow your instincts."

Edward chuckled, looked down toward the floor and ran his hand through his hair. When he looked up, it seemed that his grin had doubled in size.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Bella."

I can't say I was shocked by his statement. There weren't many who _did _disagree with me. I was only perplexed by the underlying tone he used, but it very well could have been my imagination.

"Are you thinking of doing another play?"

I was taken aback. I wasn't prepared for this line of questions.

"Well, I haven't had the time to look into it. Any suggestions? What was the last play you saw?"

There! The line of questions was turned back to Edward. He was very good at redirecting the attention away from himself. I must be aware of this in the future.

"I do believe the last play I saw was _Don Quixote_. It was with my family in Seattle. Have you heard of it?"

"I heard of the novel; however, I haven't gotten around to reading it yet."

"It is a fantastic story," Edward stated walking over to sit at the kitchen table once again. I followed suit and sat across from him. "Don Quixote is this middle-aged man who becomes obsessed with the ideals within his books. He becomes determined to set off on a grand adventure."

"To do what?"

Figures, I already feel captivated by his story and he hadn't even spoken more than two lines.

Edward nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "What all other heroes want to do, to help those who need help and destroy all things evil."

I looked at Edward skeptically. "That doesn't sound that different than a lot of stories out there."

Edward placed his elbows on the table and leaned closer to me.

"True," he stated, pointing his index finger at me. "However, the difference with him is that he believes only what _he_ decides to and tends to view the world very differently than everyone else. For example, he attacked windmills and thought them to be vicious giants."

I couldn't help but laugh at the statement. How absurd! How could someone look at something as simple as a windmill and conclude it to be a supernatural being? Some people were just insane.

"Well, if I had to guess, I say he really knew what they were, but was purposely trying to make them into something outrageous, so he could go on this so-called adventure."

Edward looked contemplative and nodded his head. "Some do believe that he was aware of what was going on around him, and chose to disregard it; while other people speculate that he fell victim to his own ideas and concepts."

Edward leaned back and shrugged. "Or, he just went insane."

We both laughed together. "You're right. There is always that."

After a minute I cleared my throat. "Well, aren't you going to tell me how this epic tale of windmill-giants, concludes?"

Edward brought his hand up to his chin and started to rub it, as if he was deep in thought. I wondered if he was trying to be facetious again, his movements seemed to be exaggerated and he was making such odd facial expressions. Even though it looked quite humorous, I decided against laughing, just to be safe.

"No, I don't think I will." He nonchalantly waved his hand at me. "You wouldn't want me to give the ending away, would you? There's no fun in that."

I smiled and shook my head. "I guess not."

It became almost eerily quiet. I found myself just staring at Edward. Normally, I would turn away after coming to this realization, but he was staring right back. If he was allowed to do it, then I wasn't going to be worried.

Maybe I should say something? No. I would just wait for _him_ to say something. That seems like the safe route. Wait, what if he was waiting for me to say something, and here I wasn't. What could I say? Why did I have to be the one to decide? How dare he make _me _the one to say something first!

I jumped up in my seat.

_Thank heavens the phone is ringing._

"I'm just going to go get the phone. It's ringing…"

I stood up and pointed over my shoulder, waiting for him to acknowledge what I said. I didn't want it to seem like I was abandoning him.

Smirking, he gestured with his hands that I could go answer it.

"Hello, Bella Swan speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Bells. It's Dad." After a short pause, he continued. "How's everything on the home front?"

How odd. Charles never called. Now he was calling to see how things were. First Jacob yesterday, now him today, I couldn't help but notice a trend going on.

"Everything is fine, Charles."

"Good, good. Did those boys leave yet?"

I sighed. It was about this again. "Jacob left a while ago and Edward and I finished our assignment a half hour ago."

It sounded as if he let out a breath of relief? That couldn't be right.

"Bells, I just wanted to say I'll be working late tonight, so I'll probably be seeing you tomorrow. Have any plans for yourself?"

"Oh. Well, I was thinking of going to pick up some groceries, we are running a little low."

"Ah…ok. If you decide to go, I left some grocery money in the usual spot."

"Um, ok. I'll see you later, Charles."

"Right, don't go out too late, Bells."

I wonder why he would tell me that, he never had before.

"Alright, bye."

"Ah…bye."

I turned around to find Edward Cullen standing in the doorway. Startled, I yelped and jumped in the spot I was standing. I half expected to feel my glasses move, but I didn't feel anything.

Reaching up, I touched my face and concluded they weren't on anymore. Did they become startled so much by the mere presence of Edward Cullen that they flew off my face? I looked down at the ground, trying to find their location.

"You weren't wearing them earlier."

"What was that?" I asked as I looked up at Edward Cullen.

"You're looking for your glasses, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, you weren't wearing them earlier. So, I don't think you're going to find them on the floor."

"Oh, right."

I remembered now, I took them off when I was on the couch with—

"I couldn't help but notice that it isn't even 4:00 yet." Edward looked around the room, almost self-consciously.

I almost snorted out a laugh. Edward Cullen, self-conscious? That would be the day. Right after Sir Isaac Newton discovered a _fourth_ law of motion or when George Washington cut down a _lemon_ tree.

"With it still being so early, I was wondering if you wanted to do something else."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Like what?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. We could decide that together, maybe go to Port Angeles. I heard you mention groceries. We could stop and get them when we get back."

I really didn't have to think about it too hard. Of course I would go. I already concluded that I wouldn't be passing up any chances to uncover Edward Cullen's secrets, which I have been severally lacking in as of now. By this point, I would have hoped to uncover at least _one_ thing about Edward Cullen.

It was time to stop these vague tests. It was time to play hardball. One way or another, after tonight, I vow that some of my questions will be answered, or my name isn't Isabella Marie Swan!

* * *

**Well, there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. *bites nails anxiously* lol I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they are greatly appreciated. Sorry I was unable to respond to any of them this time.**

**Also thanks to everyone who made recommendations for my community: ****Geekward, Nerdella, Dorksper and More! **

**If you have any more recs or want to become a staff member, let me know. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm blown away from the response I've received since posting the last chapter. The number of people who added this to their alerts/favorites…well, let's just say it was more than I'm used to receiving. I have wonderful readers and thanks to all of you who recommended the hell out of this story. lol **

**Big thanks to HopeStreet for pre-reading this chapter! My betas haven't had a chance to look this over but since it's been a while I'll post this version and repost it once they have looked it over. **

**You guys are awesome! I'm sorry I couldn't respond to all your reviews, but at least I got to some of them. I love how everyone is more set in their opinion on whether or not the Cullens are vamps. It went from "I think they are humans/vampires" to "The Cullens are humans/vampires." LOL**

**OK…enough with my rambling. Here's the new chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Louis Isn't The Only One Getting Interviewed Around Here**

Edward walked me to his car and did that vampire thing again...he opened the door for me. I suppose I would have to get used to those kinds of actions if I continued to stay within Edward Cullen's company. Before I could even buckle and readjust my seat properly, Edward was in the car and we set off for Port Angeles.

"Is this station ok?" Edward inquired. I nodded even though I couldn't tell you what was on. For all I knew it was that M & M character. All I could focus on was the bundle of nerves I felt in the pit of my stomach.

Was I really that nervous? It couldn't be due to Edward's presence. I just spent a vast amount of time with him during the last two days. What was different? We were going to Port Angeles, but I didn't see why that would affect my nerves. It wasn't as if the crime rate was high.

I knew this, of course, because Charles liked to keep my informed of the happenings around Forks and its nearby towns. Charles seemed to know of my thirst for knowledge because he repeatedly keeps me informed of the crime statistics…that or he was just proud of his job.

So why was I nervous? I guess the only thing that could account for it was my determination to uncover Edward Cullen's secrets. I was extremely aware of the likelihood of uncovering something tonight.

Before leaving the house I made some excuse to return upstairs, something along the lines of needing a jacket. However, that was not _entirely_ the truth. I made haste, and quickly retrieved my notebook from the locked filling cabinet.

I knew that I had to be more cunning than I already was. It was time to push aside these amateur tests. It was time to take out the "big guns." I was going to use the most important, _most_ accurate, _most _capable thing I knew to undercover Edward's vampirism….my mind, of course!

I was temporary done with seeing if Edward would get a physical reaction out of any of my tests, so far the cross and holy water hasn't displayed any adverse reactions. I was going to do it the old-fashioned way, I was going to dig deep and through words and determination, uncover what goes through that perfectly shaped head of his!

Hercule Poirot and Sherlock Holmes would look meek next to what I was about to uncover and my savvy way of unearthing such a discovery.

I quickly skimmed my notebook, looking up key facts that I know I would have to go over with Edward. I knew I couldn't bring the priceless notebook with me. I couldn't risk it falling it into the hands of the enemy.

My plan was simple. I would use a series of questions, perfectly placed and constructed to ask Edward, which would indeed uncover more than anyone else, especially Edward, could tell. I just needed to come up with a subtle way of doing so.

I was jolted back to the present when Edward made a sharp turn. It was actually a good thing, I needed to be in the _now_, and if I kept going over things previously than who knew what critical key events I would be missing.

I sat up a little in my seat and looked around; well, technically just towards Edward, but he was the one I needed to keep an eye on. Edward was casually sitting in the driver's seat, facing forward, and had the corner of his mouth turned up.

_That doesn't surprise me. _

I gave up wondering what he was smiling about all the time and just figured it to be a vampire thing. Next, I turned my attention to the stereo system and found that it was not playing what I presumed earlier. In fact, it was playing some sort of classical music I was unaware of.

_Figures, it was probably modern music when he was younger. _

I was just about to ask what was playing but I was abruptly distracted by something far more urgent.

"Holy Toledo!"

Edward's head whipped over to look at me, with a semi-frantic look displayed on his face.

"What's wrong, Bella? What is it?"

I looked around at every window then back to him. "You are driving like a crazed individual. I've never gone so fast."

Edward arched his eyebrow at me and looked down at the speedometer. After three seconds he looked back at me with an amused expression.

"I'm only going about 10 mph over the speed limit, Bella."

"Only?" I scoffed. "You may have a death wish…" _Or an undead wish. _"…But I certainly do not."

Edward just laughed and decelerated to the appropriate speed.

"No need to worry, Bella. I would never put your life in danger." Looking at Edward, I saw how his face fell from the amused expression he wore so often to an earnest one. His eyebrows scrunched together and his jaw tightened.

I hoped I hadn't offended him too much. I didn't think he would drive us off the road, if he wanted to kill me, clearly he could have used his vampire fangs to do so already. However, you never know how other drivers are going to act like so it was important to be on your game. What did they teach us in driving school? Be a defensive driver.

I, of course, aced the class and received the "golden steering wheel" award in conscientious driving. It was as far from real gold as you could get but I wasn't going to argue. An award was an award.

I wanted to show Edward I appreciated his following the law, so I turned to him and smiled. "Thank you, Edward."

His grin returned. "You're welcome, _Isabella Swan_."

Well, that wasn't fair. He was allowed to use my full name but every time I used his, he made sure to point it out.

Edward laughed again upon seeing my facial expression and I realized that he was being facetious again. I really needed to take that into account on our future interactions. It was almost as if, he…_enjoyed_ catching me off guard.

Well, two can play this game. It was time to initiate the get-information-out-of-Edward-Cullen part of the plan. The name needed work, but since I just thought of this step in the plan before we left, I wasn't too bent out of shape about it. When I write my memoir of this heroic discovery, I will be sure to come up with a far more captivating and scholarly name.

I needed to start out slow, there was no need to rush, Edward and I had all night together.

A spark of excitement washed over me at the thought.

_What to ask him first…_

"So…Edward, what brought your family to Forks?"

That seemed like an easy enough question to start off with. I hoped that my line of questions wouldn't cause any red flags to go up. I'm sure when two people decide to "do something" together that they weren't used to being asked such questions.

"Well, the house here in Forks has been with our family for a very long time. Esme and Carlisle always talked about living here. The time came for Carlisle to renew his contract at the hospital in Alaska and he declined." Edward causally shrugged his shoulders.

Hmm, the father vampire making the final call, that didn't shock me. I did wonder what the infamous Carlisle Cullen was like. I had yet to meet him, but he had been described as a generous, caring individual. Upon the Cullen's first arrival, the cashiers at the bank were quite loud in discussing Carlisle Cullen's attributes. Ms. Wood and Ms. Johnson described what wonderful work he did at the hospital and he must have been preparing to travel at the time because they said that he must have been packing something very large. Even old Mrs. Anderson chimed in; she nodded in agreement and stated with conviction what a dashing young man he was.

I didn't know what to believe, I was sure that the father vampire must be a stern, almost scary being. However, I thought that to be the case about the mother vampire and, even though I hated to admit it, I was wrong.

"What did _you_ think about the move?"

_Okay, a good transition into something more personal. _

I smiled to myself. I said it before and I will say it again, if I wasn't trying—I mean, _going _ to become one of the world's elite scientists, I would excel in undercover operations. Between my quick thinking, impeccable deductive skills and my top of the line interrogation techniques, there would be no stopping me.

"It was fine with all of us. Emmett and Rosalie only had one year of high school left and the rest of us didn't mind. We all would be heading to college soon, so we didn't think of it as an inconvenience."

I nodded thoughtfully. It did explain quite a bit. However, call it my unwavering intuition, but I still found it very peculiar that the Cullen's would leave their previous residence so close to graduating from high school. Maybe Carlisle Cullen's contract was up, but how could I be sure. Was there a way that I could look into it?

Maybe, just _maybe_, there was another explanation for the swift departure. Could they have bit one too many inhabitants of their previous town? Maybe someone of importance?

_Hmm, there is much to look into. _

"Well, do you miss any friends? Any previous love acquaintances? Do you still keep in contact with anyone?" _If any of them are still alive…_

Edward arched an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes in a playful manner.

My eyes widened. Oh, no. Did I go a step too far? How I wanted to berate myself. I had Edward Cullen exactly what I wanted him, but my over eagerness got in the way.

Couldn't say it was the first time this had happened. At least this time I could say it didn't result in a smoke cloud filling the house and having the Forks fire department kicking in the front door. I was off by a mere twenty three seconds, when pouring the compound into the beaker, only to have Charles forever ban me from conducting any "dangerous" chemistry experiments in the house.

Quite the overreaction if you asked me.

"You seem to be asking _a lot_ of questions, Bella. I feel like I'm being interviewed." Edward then raised both eyebrows at me questioningly. "Should I give you a copy of my references?" Edward finished with a chuckle.

My eyes lit up. _References? That would be perfect. I would have people to interrogate about Edward Cullen. No, that would be too easy. He's probably just "pulling my leg." _

"Any reason you want to know so much about me?" Edward grinned and faced forward. I was grateful, for one, he was back to watching the road and two, it gave me some time to think.

Edward's tone gave the indication that he could be teasing but the analysis wasn't 100% conclusive. It was better to be safe than sorry, so I was going to have to come up with a reasonable explanation for my inquiries.

"Oh, was that a lot of questions? I didn't notice." Nonchalance was key in interactions such as these. I placed my elbow on the doorway and leaned my head against it, in a very _nonchalant_ kind of way. "I guess I am used to asking a series of questions, such as those."

"Oh, why is that?"

How frustrating. Did Edward Cullen take a class in giving the third degree? He was ridiculously good at it. I wouldn't be surprised if they named it after him. The Edward degree, the Cullen degree…no, the Edward degree sounded better. It rolled off the tongue with more elegance.

"Well, you see Edward…I hate to sound as if I am bragging, because I have been told I am the epitome of modesty, but I have quite the skill in…journalism; yes, journalism."

Edward seemed confused by my statement and the relevance to the conversation we were having.

"Once I get on a roll with questions, I just can't help myself and before I know it, I have asked about 50 questions. It happens to every great interviewer."

If I could have patted myself on the back without drawing unnecessary attention to myself, I would have. Not only would this reason explain the questions I had already asked, but it will cover any future questions as well.

"Oh, well. I guess with a subject like myself, I can see how easily one can get carried away."

_Hmm, what?_

I missed what Edward said due to the fact I was watching his hair sway back and forth. His window was cracked so his hair moved ever so slightly. I wonder if he used some sort of product or if his hair stood naturally that way.

"Umm, right."

_Oh, wait. What had I agreed to? It can't be anything too bad, as long as it wasn't Edward asking me to donate some blood; I think I am in the clear. _

"So, you work for the school paper then?"

"Nope."

_Darn it. I need to pay more attention. _

"I want to though," I clarified, quickly. "That is why I was practicing my interviews skills so I could present them to the paper."

_There perfect. Find a hole in that story Edward Cullen! I dare you. _

"You are quite the busy individual, Bella. I hope I am not taking you away from any other duties."

"Oh, heavens no. No need to worry."

_This can't be cut short. I need more time with Edward Cullen!_

Before I became aware of us arriving to Port Angeles, Edward found a spot to park the car and was turning off the engine.

"I'll make a deal with you, Bella."

I eyed him suspiciously. Would I want to make a deal with Edward? Would that be equivalent to making a deal with the devil? A handsome, intelligent devil that excelled at interrogation?

Before I could mull over his intentions for too long, Edward continued.

"For every question you ask me, I get to ask you one in return." Edward smiled, and gave a far too innocent look.

I couldn't say no to his terms, they were fair. It may draw attention away from him for half the time but at least it guaranteed me time to ask him questions.

"Deal."

Edward nodded once to confirm our arrangement.

"This way, we both can practice our _interview_ skills."

~*~#~*~

"So, where are we going exactly?"

Edward and I had just exited his vehicle and started walking down the sidewalk. After, a couple of minutes surveying the way Edward Cullen walked, I had realized that I didn't know where we were headed.

Edward shrugged noncommittally. "I figured we would just see where the night takes us."

See where the night takes us? How on earth are we supposed to do that? In the future, if the situation ever arose that I would be heading to Port Angeles with Edward Cullen, I would need to make a proper list of acceptable activities. I could always make it in advance and keep it in my filling cabinet for precautionary purposes.

"Was that your question, Bella or is it my turn?"

"My what? Oh, no…that wasn't it."

"So, it's my turn then?"

"Oh, no you don't, Edward Cul—, Edward. Don't think it escaped my attention when you didn't answer my previous questions."

He must have assumed I forgot how he _conveniently_ failed to answer my other inquiries.

"Right. However, technically there were three questions if I remember correctly." Edward gave me a pointed look and smirked.

_Oh, how he finds himself _so_ smart, _so_ cunning. Maybe he forgot that I was president of the debate team. _

"Yes, but that was _before_ you made the stipulation of one question for one question." I gave him his pointed look right back, just daring him to contradict my reasoning.

Edward's eyebrows rose as he thought over my statement.

"True. I guess you're right, Bella."

_Isabella Swan: 1. Edward Cullen: 0._

"Well, let's see. I guess I do miss some of the individuals I met, but I didn't get to know many of them personally so I don't have many friends to miss. I didn't leave any love acquaintances behind. And no, I don't keep in contact with any of the people."

"No love acquaintances? At all?"

_Did I just blurt that out? I need to keep my tongue in check. Like my glasses, it tends to have a mind of its own whenever Edward is nearby._

Edward gave a breathy chuckle. "No. Surprised?"

_Yes._

"No." I looked away from Edward's quizzical stare. "I just thought I heard someone mention it before."

_Nicely done. Very vague, and no way he could ever dispute it._

"Hmmm, I guess it is my turn." Edward brought his hand to his chin and rubbed it. It seemed as if my stomach developed more knots. For some inexplicable reason I was more nervous to have Edward ask _me_ questions, than it was for me to ask _him_ questions. What prying question could Edward ask me? I'm sure he was just as determined to uncover what I knew, as I was to find out about him. I'm sure whatever the question was, there would be some ulterior motive for him asking it.

"Favorite flower?"

I halted my steps. _Favorite flower? Favorite flower? What could Edward possible gather from knowing that information? Maybe he—_

"Bella?" Edward dipped his head to catch my eye. I hadn't realized I was looking at the ground. "I may be wrong, and correct me if I am, but I think you may be over thinking the question."

I raised my head, so Edward didn't have to stand in such an uncomfortable position, and looked at him questioningly.

_Over thinking? Me? That's preposterous! I never associated that to be the case. He must be over thinking about me over thinking, yes that seems about right. However, I can't be 100%. I'll have to think about this later. _

"Um, no certainly not. Well, let's see…" I searched my brain for a flower to be considered my "favorite."

"I don't have one."

Edward scrunched his face at me and, somehow, still remained looking positively perfect. I didn't find this piece of information to be _that_ upsetting. His face quickly returned to normal.

"If you had to pick one, what would it be?" Edward asked as we started walking again.

It didn't seem like he was letting this go.

"I guess…if I _had_ to pick one…Gerber Daisies," I said with a satisfactory nod.

I wasn't quite sure why I chose such a flower. I didn't understand how a flower could be more likeable over another. I remembered when I was younger, and my house would periodically be filled with Gerber Daises. I found them to be…fascinating.

"Gerber Daisies?" he asked, almost seeming surprised.

"Well, yes. You _did_ tell me to pick one."

"I did." Edward smiled and looked thoughtful.

"I don't know…they are very colorful," I continued, feeling the need to elaborate.

~*~#~*~

The questions continued, and I was about as close to determining Edward being a vampire as I was to Edward being a koala bear. He was so frustratingly sly. However, I would not be deterred. No siree, Bob!

We were standing in front of a street performer. According to Edward, during this time of the year, there was an increase in those who perform on the street, which I presumed, was how they came about their name. I haven't seen many of them, but I wasn't one to visit Port Angeles a lot…or at all.

Edward was standing close to me, our arms almost touched. We he shifted his position the sleeve of his arm ever-so-lightly touched mine. It became increasingly difficult to concentrate on the man riding a unicycle while simultaneously play an accordion and harmonica.

How this man had come to learn this particular talent perplexed me to no end.

_Maybe it was some sort of family trait._

"Favorite television show."

Right, I forgot it was my turn to answer. I racked my brain them correct response. Edward made it clear he wouldn't let a question go unanswered. I wouldn't either, so I could hardly fault him for that.

"Well, there was this documentary last week—"

I stopped when I saw Edward slowly shaking his head.

"No documentaries, no educational programs."

_What in the world was left?_

He must have seen my befuddled expression because Edward chuckled and clarified.

"What is your favorite fictional show? The last one you enjoyed watching and received nothing but entertainment value."

Why must he ask such difficult questions? Couldn't I be asked an easier one, like how to speak Dutch or the square root of pi?

I gathered what he meant; however, I was quite perplexed _why_ he wanted to know. That seemed to be an ongoing theme with Edward Cullen. Asking why. He was like an egnima wrapped up in a mystery weaved through confusion, topped off with a bunch of smirks!

It was very difficult to remember the last fictional show I watched.

"I guess…it would have to be _Inspector Gadget_."

We started walking down the sidewalk towards more of the shops. Edward looked completely and utterly confused, it was almost humorous…alright, it _was_ humorous.

"I don't think I have heard of that show."

"That doesn't shock me. It hasn't been on in a while. It is a children's cartoon program."

Edward broke into a smile. "I, honestly, can't picture you watching a cartoon."

Edward looked off in to the distance, apparently finding that image quite amusing.

I huffed. "Well, it was the last fictional show I watched. Charles and I used to watch it together. It became a tradition of sorts."

"Oh?"

"Yes. We would watch it together. Charles would be Inspector Gadget; though, Charles was, by far, more competent than Inspector Gadget could ever be. Penny was his niece; she was the genius behind a lot of the operations. I was her."

"Of course."

I smiled. Of course Edward would agree. "Then there was their dog, Brain."

"Did you not have a dog, who would be Brain?"

I shook my head. "Charles was rather…apprehensive when it came to getting me any pets."

Edward's eyebrow arched, indicating that he would like to know more. "Well after getting me a guinea pig, Einstein. I didn't think Charles liked me using Einstein…well, as a guinea pig in some of my studies."

A laughed at my pun, and I may or may not of snorted while doing so. But, a strategically placed cough that preceded it was sure to keep it hidden.

"I only tried to train it to go through a maze; Charles wasn't too pleased with his living room turning into an elaborate labyrinth. I think he thought if he got me a dog that I would only make a bigger maze, but I can't be sure."

Edward the proceeded to laugh, I had never heard him laugh so heartfelt. Maybe it was because it was one of the most harmonious sounds I had ever heard, or maybe a vampire laughing was contagious, but I couldn't stop myself from joining in.

After a minute or two, the laughing died down and I found myself staring at Edward Cullen. I knew I had to do _something_, but I couldn't help but feel content on just…being there with him.

"So, did Einstein ever find his way through the maze?"

I huffed at the memory. "No. However, it wasn't _my_ fault for that particular failure."

Edward cocked his head to the side. "Why's that?"

I threw my hands up in frustration. "One day I came home, only to find Einstein missing from his cage. Charles said he must have broken free; however, I designed the cage to be inescapable. I do believe Charles knows more than he claims, but every time I went to question him, he always received a call from the station."

Entirely _too _convenient if you asked me, but I wasn't going to continue to dwell on it. After staking out Einstein's cage for a week, I gave up on that investigation.

I looked up at Edward and shrugged. "Another mystery in Forks that was left unsolved."

"_Another _mystery?" Edward asked while smiling.

"Did I say another? I meant a…_a_ mystery left unsolved."

_Phew. That was a close one. _

Edward's eyes darted to the left then back to me. His grin almost doubled. "I'll be right back, Bella. Don't move a muscle."

Before I could even compute what he said, Edward was gone in a flash. He must be one quick vampire because when I turned around he was gone.

Where could he have stalked off to? Was there some secret vampire thing he had to take care of? Probably. Most likely. Yes, definitely some vampire thing.

I turned back around to watch the pedestrians wonder through the streets of Port Angeles.

Poor, unknowing citizens. I wonder how they would react knowing that danger was only a blood drop away from them.

"Bella?"

Oh, that was quick. I turned around to find Edward Cullen standing two feet away from me. I was about to inquire to his whereabouts but was stopped short when I saw what he was holding.

_Oh._

Within Edward Cullen's grasp was a single Gerber Daisy. He smiled almost…sheepishly and looked around at the different shops. He moved his hand forward and I hesitantly took the flower from him.

"It was the last one left. The shopkeeper had to look for it. It was in with another flower." Edward ran his hand through his hair and shrugged.

I didn't…I couldn't…what was I supposed to do in this sort of situation? The site of the flower gave me a feeling of…joy. Yes, joy. I knew I was supposed to find some underlying reason for him to give me this flower, what it could mean and what were his motives; however, I didn't.

I did, however smile wider than I thought possible.

"Um, thank you, Edward," I said, as I looked down at my shoes.

Thankfully, I held back the giggle that threatened to escape.

When I looked back up, Edward was even closer than I originally thought. "You're welcome, Bella."

After a moment Edward stepped back and looked at the ground. "I was thinking, maybe we should catch a movie."

"A movie?" That was odd. Who goes to the movies on Saturday night? I'm sure that individuals usually take this time to catch up on their assignments for work and school.

"Yes. It has been far too long since you have witnessed a fictional story."

"I suppose." Seemed like a reasonable excuse for such an act, maybe a little _too_ reasonable.

_Sitting with Edward Cullen in a movie theater…it may not be the prime opportunity to obtain information, but I can easily observe his actions. Yes, this didn't seem like a bad idea at all. _

"Edward?" I faintly heard a male voice yell. I hoped beyond all hope that whoever this individual was that they weren't referring to my Edward. I was having a far too good of a time enjoying—um, gathering information. I didn't want to be interrupted.

"Edward…that _is _Edward." This time it was a female voice and it was a lot closer.

Of course, this seemed to be the luck I was having. I looked at to see Edward glancing over my shoulder. His eyebrow arched and his expression fell momentarily.

Whoever it was, Edward wasn't too pleased to see them either.

* * *

**Who could it be? The 'non-date' will continue, and so will Bella's line of questions, but how will this turn of events affect Geeky Scientist Bella and MaybeVamb Edward? **

**I'll admit, I was nervous about posting this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! :) **

**I just started a Twitter account, so if you want to follow me, the link is in my profile. lol (Not saying I will be that interesting, but I'll post updates on the story and probably complain how I have to get up at 3am to get to work)**

**I've already started working on chapter 9, so when you review (and I promise to get to them all this time) I'll be able to send you a preview. :) **


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok, I really hope I don't forget to mention anyone. :)**

**Thanks to the magnificent Hopestreet and MaggieCullen for betaing this chapter! (Edited and reposted on 10/18/2010)  
**

**Ginginlee wrote a wonderful review for this story on the Twific Promotions website! There are a lot of other great stories there, if you have time, you should check them out. :)**

**http:/twi-ficpromotions**** (dot) blogspot (dot) com/ **

**Thanks to those who have been pimping out this story! (iwishiwasesme, Linzk78, IamSuperBatGirl to name a few –there are probably more that my tired brain can't think of right now-)**

**And, well of course, thanks to all those who reviewed/added the story to their favorites. You're awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Two's Company, Three's A Crowd, Six Is Just Unnecessary**

I knew it was probably illogical; however, I still did it anyway. My plan was simple – just pretend whoever was speaking wasn't there. I didn't have high hopes for this certain plan to succeed, but I was Isabella Swan. I made the impossible, possible.

"Hey, man. It's weird seeing you out and about. You usually skip going out on Saturdays."

I turned around and stepped back next to Edward. To my horror, the individual who interrupted my time with Edward Cullen was none other than the Neanderthal, Michael Newton. Stepping up to his side was, of course, _Lauren Mallory._

I gritted my teeth together. All of a sudden, feeling very put off by the mere presence of these two. I could usually tolerate them and ignore their foolish antics, but the mere fact that they interfered with my time with Edward Cullen, decreased my patience level tenfold.

Lauren looked at Edward first, and her smile increased. She formed a very calculating expression on her face, which further proved to me that she couldn't be trusted.

I still wasn't sure if she was aware of my study, but I couldn't risk her blabbing it with that ridiculous mouth of hers! I would have to tread water carefully…like a stock broker waiting for the right time to sell, like a chef waiting for their soufflé to be just right, like a navy seal who has to…well, tread water.

Edward took a quick breath, almost as if he was trying to calm himself. I wondered why that was. He tends to be in Lauren and Michael's company quite often at school, and I would think he was used to them by now. Maybe there was another reason. Could he be hungry? Maybe the sudden increase in blood has affected his appetite.

"Yes, well, Bella and I were done with our assignment and decided not to end the night."

Both Lauren and Michael turned their attention toward me, apparently not noticing my very existence in the first place.

At first, Lauren glared at me, and then she leaned closer as her eyes widened. Her body snapped back into a standing position, and then her glare became more intense.

_What in the world was her issue? _I internally sighed to myself. _Must be those mental issues acting up again. I wonder if it will be helpful to slip some names of a few good counselors into her locker._

Even though her reaction was less than the norm, it was Michael's that really befuddled me.

When he turned in my direction, he stood a little straighter and smirked. I almost cringed away from the sight. His smirks were nowhere near as hypnotic as Edward's were…which, in turn, just further proves my theory of Edward's vampirism.

Michael arched his eyebrow and took a step closer to me. He reached out and clasped my hand and brought it up to his face.

_What in the world…_

"What a hidden gem Edward is keeping from us. Bella was it? I'm sure with a name like that it means something beautiful."

Michael then pressed his lips against the top of my hand.

I pushed aside my thoughts on how asinine that comment was and tried to recall the steps that Charles taught me to fend off unwanted touching.

_Ok…I must strike with the heel of my hand. Wait, maybe I'll use my elbows and knees instead. I don't want to drop the flower Edward gave me. It's important…evidence. Yes, evidence. Also, I must aim for the sensitive parts of the human body: f__ace, stomach, groin, knee, shin and instep__._

Before I could enact my plan, Edward pulled me from Michael's grasp. I couldn't be sure, but it seemed almost like Edward grunted, no growled…mumbled loudly in Michael's direction.

"Mike, you idiot, that's Bella Swan," Lauren sneered.

"What? No…" Michael looked back at Lauren while she just nodded. His head whipped back in my direction, and he proceeded to gawk at me.

"Yes, Michael, it is me," I stated while I carefully placed the daisy into my handbag and removed my bottle of hand sanitizer. I didn't know what kind of germs Michael Newton carried around, and I was not prepared to find out.

If I was unable to maintain my perfect attendance record, you could surely bet that Michael would rue the day he made me sick!

Michael was still gawking at me, so I took the time to correct some of the statements he made. "For one, Bella does actually mean beautiful, _not "_something beautiful" as you stated. Two, I have _not _been kept "hidden" from you, or whatever it is that you meant. I just saw you yesterday. Lastly, you should refrain from making unwanted advances; you could have been rendered severely injured."

Edward grinned at me. When I gave him a quizzical look, he just whispered, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

I smiled. He was right, I _was_ quite the speaker. Having someone else acknowledge that fact, well, it was very nice…but not surprising.

I didn't bother glancing back at Lauren since I knew what look she tended to give me – either a glare or a sneer. Would she ever broaden her horizons? Michael, however, still displayed a look of confusion.

Who knew how long this was going to take. Michael's mind tended to work a little _slower _than the rest of us. Eventually, I would have to return to my bed, and Edward would need to go back to his coffin. I still had much to do!

"Holy shit," Michael said finally. It didn't surprise me, the foul language he used. "I didn't follow half of what she said, that _is_ Bella Swan."

"Well, duh!" Lauren shrieked and smacked Michael in the arm. "Honestly, Mike, just because _she_ doesn't wear her glasses and…"

While Lauren continued to berate Michael, I reached up to touch my face. I _wasn't_ wearing my glasses. Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! I didn't even realize I forgot to put them back on. This was either due to the lure of Edward Cullen and his advanced ability at keeping me distracted or something far more severe. I knew Alzheimer's ran in my family, but I was far too young to develop such a condition. I may have to confer with a doctor sooner than I thought necessary.

"Well, it was lovely running into you both. Bella and I were just leaving," Edward interrupted their squabbling. He seemed to be in as much of a rush to leave as I was.

Edward lightly placed his hand against my lower back and steered us toward our swift exit. Usually, I wasn't much of a follower, but this was one situation I was happy to hand the reins over to Edward.

We weren't two steps away before we heard a shrill cry.

"Wait!"

Lauren's voice was equivalent to nails on a chalkboard, so for it to hit such high amplification was almost deafening.

Edward and I halted our escape and reluctantly turned around. It didn't escape my attention that even Michael Newton was covering his ears, his close proximity to such a noise probably will leave him with lasting effects.

"Where are you two going?" Lauren asked with a smile.

My instincts seemed to be kicking in. Not only should I be wary of a maybe vampire, but Lauren's "pleasant" tone was as far from the norm as one could be…and by that, I meant as far from normal as _Lauren_ could be.

Edward regarded her momentarily before hesitantly speaking. "We are heading to the movies."

"Really? What a kawinkidink, so are we!"

_Ka-wink-i-dink? What in the Merriam-Webster does that mean?_

If I didn't already believe Lauren suffered from a mental disorder, I would have now. Neologism is a clear sign of mental distress.

Edward arched his eyebrow at Lauren.

_Did he not believe her? Was he pondering how to dispose of her with his vampire ways?_

I knew it was illogical to remain hopeful at such a thought. Surely, he wouldn't do such an act in public.

Lauren gave me a quick glance before returning her attention back to Edward. "What are you seeing, Edward?"

Edward looked at Lauren, almost as if he was studying her, his jaw set and his eyes slightly glaring in her direction, almost as if she could unlock some hidden secret.

_She could not! I could!_

Almost ten seconds went by before Edward answered her. I _would _have answered her myself, but I…but I was too busy watching Edward. Yes, it was imperative to see how Edward interacts with other humans. Sure, I had seen it from afar in school, but not…_up close_ like this, which perfectly explains my reasons for not answering…

"_The Other Guys," _Edward said, almost with a tone that led no room to argue.

_Who are these guys, and why are they the others? Where were the originals? Did I already agree to see this? Darn those memory fogging vampire charms of his!_

I viewed Edward, waiting for his next vampire behavior to surface. Edward looked at Lauren with an almost pleased expression. Lauren gazed at Edward with a calculating look, and all the while Michael gaped at me with a befuddled expression.

"Seriously, that's you, Bella?" Michael scratched his head, while tilting it to the side.

I chose to ignore his question and return to what reminded me of a showdown at the OK Corral.

Lauren then displayed a very disturbing smile. She looked quite insane, which did not shock me all, what with her mental instability.

"Now isn't this a pleasant surprise. We're going to see _The Other Guys,_ too!" Lauren screeched out.

Edward's pleased expression fell, and Michael…well, he just looked more confused than ever.

Michael finally turned his attention away from me – which I couldn't complain, it was getting rather creepy – and looked toward Lauren. "What? I thought we were seei—"

Michael let out a grunt when Lauren elbowed him in the abdomen.

Something was very peculiar about her actions. Something was screaming off in my head that told me I had to figure it out. Sure, she was no stranger to mental distress, but this behavior was downright outlandish. Who better to figure it out than me, Isabella Swan? I see no other stepping up to the challenge. Yes, I was preoccupied with finding out what species Edward Cullen was, but since her behavior seemed to correlate directly with my time with Edward, then it was a _must _to figure out!

It was time to put on my thinking cap. It seemed as if Lauren _didn't_ want Michael to speak on _purpose_! But the real question was why? _Think Bella. Think._

If she were aware of my study…then maybe Michael was, too! Could she be worried that he would give her up? If that were the case, then this may have been the one time I would ever have agreed with Lauren Mallory. Michael Newton couldn't be trusted to put the correct shoes on each foot; he wouldn't be trusted with such an important find! Not trusting Michael with such vital information was like two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom forming H2O, it just made sense.

Edward looked as if he was about to say something but was interrupted…._again._

What was the expression? _What more could go wrong?_

It seemed like we were about to find out.

"Lauren! We got the tickets!" Jessica Stanley came rushing to Lauren's side with Tyler Crowley not far behind.

Jessica seemed out of breath, but that did not stop the pleased smile displayed on her face. Her attitude reminded me of my neighbor's dog. Every time the dog would rush to get the ball and bring it back to his owner, he seemed beyond tired, but his demeanor showed how proud he was and his willingness to do it again.

I never understood the concept of fetch; it seemed like a pointless task. The dog would accomplish nothing of importance, but he was always _so _willing to do whatever his master wanted.

"Oh! There you guys are." Lauren's oh-so-pleasant tone returned. "Was there any problem getting the tickets for _The Other Guys_?" Lauren made a point to emphasize the movie title as she leaned closer to Jessica and widened her eyes.

Jessica's eyes turned panicky. "But…I thought…what do you mean?" Jessica frantically looked down at each ticket. "I thought you said…"

"Enough babbling about it." Lauren snatched the tickets from Jessica's hand. Lauren turned back toward Edward and smiled while twirling her stupid manicured finger in her ridiculous hair. "If you want something right, I guess you just have to do it yourself. Am I right, Edward?"

Jessica started to sniffle, almost as if she were about to cry, and Edward just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose…well, his perfectly shaped nose, to be accurate.

"I'll go exchange the tickets, then we _all_ can go together!" Lauren said as she turned around and headed back to the theater, Jessica trailing not far behind.

Michael just shrugged, clearly not interested in the happenings around him. "Better than some chick flick."

Tyler walked up to him and slapped his hand on Michael's shoulder. "I hear ya, man. Now we actually get to see a comedy and still have our _in_."

Tyler nudged Michael with his elbow while raising his eyebrows up and down in a quick way.

_Their "in?" They could get into the movie theater if they just bought a ticket. Were they confused about how to go about that? Is that why the females had to take care of the purchase?_

Tyler looked at Edward. "It's nice to see you out and amongst the living this weekend."

"_Out amongst the living?" Isn't he always? Does this mean that Tyler was also aware that Edward was, in fact, _not_ a living creature?_

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Why would Edward entrust his secret to this miscreant, especially when there are far more mature and capable individuals that could handle such a secret of that magnitude.

There I went again, jumping to conclusions. What was it about Edward that made me forgo everything I knew about the scientific process? I must _wait_ and _watch_. As much as I hate giving up my alone time with Edward; it might be a good thing to see him interact amongst a group. If one of them was aware of his secret, then I will find out about it. It would probably be easier to obtain the information from one of his "friends."

Let's just say, they weren't the sharpest tools in the China shop.

Tyler and Michael turned around and headed to the movie theater.

"So…who's the hot chick with Edward?" Tyler asked Michael.

"You're not going to believe it!" Their voices faded out, and I turned around searching for the apparent "hot chick" that was with Edward.

"Bella?" Edward's harmonious voice broke me out of my quest.

"Yes?"

He sighed running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry about the movie. I didn't know they would be here."

"It's quite alright."

"I guess we should get it over with."

~*~#~*~

Edward seemed worried ever since our surprise guests joined us. It seemed very out of character for him. My mind raced with a slew of possibilities to describe his odd behavior, ranging from the current status of his hunger to the possibility he was upset with the extra company because he wanted alone time with me. Maybe he was preparing to "take me out" and didn't want any witnesses. Nothing was concrete, so I ceased my hypothesizing. For now.

Edward and I were standing in line at the concession stand. Edward had insisted on purchasing popcorn and a beverage for me. He wouldn't even let me procure the items myself. I guess it was hard for him to give up some of the traditions from his human years, whenever that may have been.

I was slowly acquiring the necessary data to help pinpoint the correct era Edward came from. The name itself gave me some idea. I researched when the name Edward was at the peak of its popularity. The highest rank it had ever achieved in popularity of boys names was #8 from 1912-1923. However, that still didn't mean that Edward came from that specific time. From 1896-1911 it was #9 in rank. From 1926-1930 it was #10.

Lauren had dragged Jessica off to the bathroom, and by that, I mean she literally grasped Jessica's arm – much to Jessica's surprise – and pulled her away from the rest of the group, almost falling over in the process.

Tyler and Mike were standing outside the ladies room, moving their hands and talking in an exaggerated manner. Both of them smiled at each other before looking toward Edward and me.

_Did Michael just wink at me? No, that couldn't be right. He must have something in his eye socket._

I drew my attention back to Edward when I heard a sigh. Faster than I thought possible, Edward's face went from a sullen expression to his normal demeanor.

With the others temporarily gone – and with our current position – I decided it was the best time to strike.

"I presume I should go next."

Edward looked at me with an arched eyebrow. "I thought I told you _I_ was buying your food."

I huffed, "Yes, you already coerced me into letting you purchase my food." Edward grinned again in triumph. _Like the first time he did it wasn't enough…_

After giving him my best look of disapproval, I crossed my arms and clarified, "I was referring to my turn to ask you a question."

"You're correct." Edward leaned closer to me. "What would you like to know?"

After giving myself a few moments to compose myself, I was able to form a question.

"Oh, let me see. Not something _too _difficult. Hmm…" I pretended to ponder. I've said it once, and I've said it approximately 32 other times, nonchalance is the key to dealing with Edward Cullen.

"What is your favorite food?"

I may have spoken a _tad_ faster than I hoped, but nothing that really stood out. We were getting down to the nitty gritty. _I_ haven't noticed Edward consume anything as of yet. Inquiring about his food habits will put him on the spot.

Edward ran his hand through his hair. "That's a tough one."

_I'm sure it is. Type A, B…the heavily popular O?_

With my luck, Edward's favorite would be AB negative, which just happens to be mine – the _rarest_ type of them all.

"I don't really have one," Edward said, looking straight ahead.

I scoffed which caused him to turn and look at me with a raised eyebrow. I cleared my throat, hoping to suggest my disbelieving sound at his answer was just a dry throat.

"Everyone has a favorite, if not, what do you consume the most?" As the questions became more revealing, I decided to up my level of acting nonchalantly. I shifted my weight from the front of my foot to the heel, swinging my arms back and forth while looking around at the movie theater lobby.

If that wasn't the best representation of nonchalance, then I didn't know what was.

"Well…" Edward's hesitance drew my attention back to look at his facial expression. Last year I studied a Power Point presentation that conveyed how important nonverbal communication was in social interaction. I was trying hard to remember if looking up or down was an indication for lying, but Edward spoke before I could come to any sort of conclusion.

"I'm kind of on a special diet."

_Special diet, huh?_

"Oh?"

"Yeah…it's my attempt to stay healthy, can't say I enjoy what I eat."

"Oh, do you bring your meals in for lunch then?"

This was the perfect way to catch Edward Cullen in a lie. I had observed him not eating during lunch, so anything he says would most likely be a lie.

My heart rate picked up, this was it. This was going to be important data.

"I don't eat at lunch time. I consume small meals throughout the day instead of three large meals. Lunch time at school doesn't fall at a time that I'm suppose to have one of my snacks."

That was it? No, it couldn't be it. Why would Edward Cullen need to be on a diet, just look at him! Unless his "special diet" was that of red blood cells, then there was no need for him to maintain fitness.

I was about to inquire further but Edward stepped up and ordered me a large popcorn and snowcaps. I guess I'll have to wait until later to uncover the truth.

~*~#~*~

Edward and I sat down first. I was very content until the rest appeared. Lauren literally shoved Jessica out of the way and ran to sit to the left of Edward. Jessica then sat next to Lauren. What I found most odd was that Michael and Tyler didn't sit next to the friends they arrived with; no, they sat down to my right.

I found it peculiar but shrugged it off quickly; I didn't have time to think about their motives, there were more important things…um, people...supernatural creatures to watch.

The movie was quite good. Edward was right, it held no educational value, but it was nice to be able to kick my heels up and take a night off. Well, not technically take a night off, since I'm _technically_ doing reconnaissance. I couldn't say I knew what was going on 100% of the time, but there were certain parts of the movie that I found myself chuckling at – mainly the physical comedy. I found myself befuddled at times when the audience would laugh at a conversation going on. The characters would only be talking about jobs, marriage, pimps, explosions, etc. I guess some people have different humor than others.

_To each their own._

I must say there were a few times that I had to cover my ears. Both leading men seemed to yell for a majority of the movie, that tall fellow could definitely reach a high pitch when he got going.

I admit I may have missed a scene…or six. I thought I would only have to split my time between watching the move and watching Edward Cullen, but I was mistaken. It seemed as if our "company" was more interested in either Edward or me than in the movie or each other.

Throughout the movie, I couldn't help but notice Lauren's attempts to touch and talk to Edward. I was keeping track of all the attempts and actions she made and tried to deduce how Edward was responding to them, but when I got up to incident thirty nine, I was distracted by Michael's excessive chatter.

He tried to "explain" to me what was going on during the movie. _Michael_ explaining something to _me_…that was preposterous! I was more than capable of following along, and anything that I didn't know, well…I was going to research it later. For the love of Edward R. Murrow, just because I asked him who Derek Jeter was, apparently that gave him free rein to treat me like an invalid!

When we departed from theater screen number 5, we made our way through the lobby. I made up my mind; I didn't need to see Edward interact with his peers outside of school. I had seen enough. I just needed to plot a way to get us away from these miscreants. I didn't have an IQ of 130 for just any old reason; it was time to put it to good use.

However, before my rapidly thinking brain could come up with a foolproof plan, I felt two arms link with mine, and I was led into the ladies restroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked as the door swung shut.

"I told the boys to give us a few minutes because we were heading to the bathroom," Lauren said as she went over to the sink, rummaged through her purse, and started to apply ruby red lipstick.

"Why would you do that? I don't have to use the facilities, and didn't you just go before the movie started?"

_Maybe something is medically wrong. Poor crazed girl doesn't know how to take care of herself._

"Girls go to the bathroom together all the time, Bella. I would think you would know that." Lauren finished applying her obscene lipstick and turned around to face me with her scowl. It's true I avoided the ladies restroom at school if I had the choice. One, the sanitation there was questionable, and two, last time I entered the restroom when Lauren and her sheep were in there, Lauren took it upon herself to confiscate my homework and flush it down the toilet.

_Joke on her, I always made two copies of my homework. Can't be too safe._

"Why would anyone believe that a group of girls have to use the bathroom at the same time? That seems a little farfetched."

"No it's not!" Jessica scoffed. "It's a, um…scien-tif-fical fact! Girls' bladders sync up or something like that. I saw it on an episode of _Tyra_," Jessica said with pride as she slurped from the supersized beverage that she bought.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "That's their periods, you buffoon."

Jessica nodded. "Those too."

I grasped my head. Conducting my molecular science experiment last year – in which, I ended up winning Washington's young achievers award for, if I might add – gave me less of a headache than a three minute conversation with these two.

There was so much to correct – just not enough time.

"Anyways..." Lauren said, seeming more annoyed with Jessica's stupidity than normal. "We just wanted to have a nice chat with you, Bella."

"About?" This couldn't be good. I don't think I have ever heard the word nice and Lauren in the same sentence.

Lauren took a nail file out from her purse, leaned up against the wall, and started to file her nails. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see how you were doing…how your day was going…ask you about your day with Edward, you know."

After a minute without responding, Lauren dropped her attention from her hands and gave me the glare I had become accustomed to. "Well…aren't you going to answer me?"

I looked at her with confusion. "You said you wanted to ask me these questions. You didn't actually ask me anything. I thought you were just building up the courage. I can be quite the intimidating person, with my accomplishments and intellect, I come to the conclusion a lot of the people are afraid to converse with me. It's quite understandable; I'll give you all the time you need."

Lauren looked at me with disbelief, and Jessica, well…she wasn't paying attention. She had spent the last couple of minutes searching her purse for her own nail file and was becoming quite upset over the hunt.

Lauren's expression turned to anger. "Cut the crap, Swan. I'm not in the mood for your geeky games here. Answer the question. What are you doing with Edward Cullen?"

Lauren crossed her arms and walked toward me. Jessica, noticing the way the conversation turned, gave up in her quest to find a nail file and mirrored Lauren's stance.

Did I really need to explain it to them? Maybe so.

"I'm at the movie theater with him…" I said it very slowly. "…we all just saw a movie together. The movie was very loud at times, and the plot wasn't that realistic, but I think that was the point."

Maybe there was something in the water that was causing memory loss and a whole other array of medical issues. It seemed as though the Fork's residents were all showing symptoms.

Lauren's lip curled up. She didn't seem to like my response. Maybe she still didn't understand it?

"I repeat, _Swan_. What do you think you are doing with Edward? I thought I made it clear to you to back off."

Oh, this was about my study. Lauren thought just because it was _her _idea to study Edward Cullen first that gave her all the rights? Well…she was sadly mistaken. If she had really thought Edward was a vampire before I came to the conclusion, then she has had ample time to gather her data.

It's not my fault she lacks a good work ethic.

"Your attempts are sad at best, _I_ saw him first. Do you actually think you have a chance?" She scoffed and looked at me skeptically up and down.

Did I have a chance? Did _I _have a _chance_? Of course I had a chance! I'm more than capable of uncovering Edward's secret.

I scoffed and shook my head.

"Why yes, Lauren. I do think I have a chance. I think that tonight is a perfectly good example of that fact." I went to go push up my glasses, but realized they weren't on my face. I just gave Lauren a stern look instead, thankful of catching my faux pas.

Lauren's face quickly turned red. "How dare you!"

Jessica pointed at my face and yelled, "Yeah! How dare you!"

Lauren took a deep breath and took a step closer to me and stood only a couple inches away. I stood my ground, even though I became wary that this might turn into a physical confrontation. I quickly went over the best places Charles taught me to strike if presented with a physical threat.

"_I _saw Edward Cullen first!"

"Well…I guess that doesn't matter because right now, _I'm_ the one with him."

_Honestly, could Lauren not tell that I'm currently occupying his time due to the study?_

If it were possible, Lauren got closer to me. "Like _you_ could give him what he needs!"

_I could give him what he needs, but there was no way I was going to, I needed every bit of my blood. I would not risk becoming anemic. I don't care how important this find is._

"And you would?"

"If he asked, in a heartbeat!"

"I would too," Jessica said and Lauren spun her head around to give Jessica the death glare.

Jessica looked startled and looked away quickly, taking another huge gulp from her drink.

"That's dangerous; you don't know what could happen. You are being irresponsible, Lauren."

"What are you, my mother?"

"What? Um, no."

"Bella, what are you not getting through that peanut sized brain…" Lauren said, tapping her index finger against my temple. _Peanut sized? Hardly! The average size of a human brain is about 1130 cubic centimeters!_ "…you don't measure up. You're not one of his kind, I am!"

One of his kind? I scoffed at the thought. Lauren now thought herself to be a vampire? These delusions were getting far worse over time.

"Lauren…I'm not even going to respond to that ludicrous comment. I'm not going to stay away from Edward Cullen. You had your chance, and you blew it."

To say Lauren was steaming would be an understatement. Her anger face rivaled Charles's when I conducted my experiment on the washer and everything came out pink for a week. Looking over my notes, I still don't know what went wrong.

"Swan! How dare you!" Lauren said pointing her finger in my direction.

Jessica responded with an overly enthusiastic, "Yeah!" She pointed her finger in my direction as well. She must have forgotten that she was grasping her drink because the contents went flying over Lauren.

It took a few moments for Lauren to realize what had occurred. "You bitch!" she screamed turning to Jessica.

"I'm so sorry, Lauren!" Jessica rushed to Lauren's side. "I can get it out, I swear."

Without waiting for Lauren to respond, Jessica grasped Lauren's shirt and attempted to lift it over her head, Lauren struggling to stop her.

If this was what usually occurred in the ladies room when they travel together in herds, I'm not concerned that I'm missing out on anything.

I quickly exited the bathroom, and I will admit I was in sort of a huff. How dare Lauren! Telling me to back down…staking her claim on Edward! If anyone was going to stake Edward – and his secrets – then it was going to be me, Isabella Swan!

_Oh! Stake…on…Edward. I made a pun! And people say I don't have a sense of humor. Too bad I can't tell anyone my hilarious joke._

I found Edward conversing with Michael and Tyler. When he saw me, he seemed almost relieved. As I closed the distance, much to my relief, I heard him saying his goodbyes.

"I need to drive Bella home now. It was…nice running into you guys."

Michael smiled. "Oh, ok man. We'll catch you on the flip side."

_Of what?_

"Bye beautiful…not something beautiful." Michael chuckled and bopped his hand with Tyler's. I think it was some odd show of male bonding.

"Goodbye, Michael." I said giving him a nod and readjusting my handbag on my shoulder. "It's nice to know that you retained that information."

"Uh, thanks?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Goodbye, Tyler."

"Bye, Bella. Oh, wait…" he said craning his head around. "Where are Lauren and Jessica?"

"I believe they are still in the bathroom. Jessica was having trouble taking off Lauren's shirt."

Edward ushered me to the door while the boys stood there with their mouths hanging open.

~*~#~*~

We were heading back to Forks. Edward had classical music playing again. It was very agreeable. He seemed distracted…maybe I was. I couldn't stop looking at the Gerber daisy resting in my handbag. Edward, of course, couldn't see it based on where it was sitting; so it gave me an optimal view of the flower without drawing attention to myself.

I wasn't giving into Edward's obvious charms. Oh, no siree, Bob! The daisy just gave me something to focus on so I wouldn't be…noticing the speed that Edward "the Daredevil" Cullen was driving at. Yes, that was exactly why I was staring at said flower with a smile on my face…

"So, Bella."

I jumped up in my seat. "I wasn't…wait, huh?"

He chuckled softly and smirked. Thankfully, he didn't draw his attention away from the road to look at me. I didn't want him to see how flustered I became when he caught me off guard.

"What are your hobbies?"

"Come again?"

"I'm just asking my question, it being my turn and all."

"Question? Oh, right. My hobbies?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, what do you enjoy to do the most?"

A jolt of excitement flashed through me. There were just too many subjects to pick from.

"Well…I do enjoy studying history, literature, anthropology, psychology, health sciences, astronomy…"

I stopped listing subjects when I heard Edward chuckling. I gave him a quizzical look.

"Is that all?"

"Oh, no, there are plenty more."

He chuckled again and nodded.

I dared to look out the window. It was harder to tell the current speed of the vehicle since it was getting darker out, which I guess was a plus. I did notice a few landmarks and concluded we were almost back to Forks.

For some reason, my stomach dropped. I hadn't realized how late it had become.

"If you don't mind, I would like to show you something before bringing you home."

My ears perked up. _Your fangs? Coffin? Your superhuman ability?_

"Sure," I croaked out.

I started to feel nervous about whatever Edward wanted to show me. Also, I was partly relieved the night wasn't over.

We were on the outskirts of town when Edward pulled over to the side of the road. He turned off the vehicle and then looked at me.

I was the epitome of calm…well, as calm as one can be when trapped in a car with a vampire in the middle of nowhere. I was proud to say that my heart rate only picked up slightly.

Edward leaned closer, his face mere inches from mine. "Want to see a secret of mine?"

I could feel my face drop. _What? He couldn't possibly mean? Here? Why?_

Since my mouth seemed unable to listen to the commands from my mind to speak, I simply nodded.

He leaned slightly closer. "Are you sure?"

I nodded more rigorously.

"Can I trust you?"

I nodded again, feeling slightly lightheaded, which was possibly due to what I was about to witness and the motions my head was making.

Edward's smile grew, and he shifted his weight back into his seat. "Perfect." He grasped the door handle and was out of the car before I knew what happened.

_Wait? What just happened?_

I yelped and jumped in my seat when my car door was opened. Edward was leaning against the door, looking at me.

"Are you coming?"

_Oh._

"Oh! Yes, one second."

My hands shook with excitement as I unbuckled my seat belt and stepped out of the vehicle. Whatever vampire-like thing Edward wanted to show me, he obviously needed room to do so.

He started to walk down a path and I carefully walked behind him, ready to react if need be.

It was very likely Edward was about to kill me. I scanned the area. There were plenty of trees, so stakes wouldn't be scarce if I needed to defend myself. I would just have to figure out how to use one. I tried to think back to the episode of _Buffy_ that Jacob made me watch. Maybe I could recall what she did. She seemed to be able to perform a lot of kicks and martial art movements. Surely, I wouldn't have to do that?

Maybe Edward wasn't planning my demise, but, why else would he have brought me through the woods, so late at night? Yes, 80% of Forks consisted of woods, but still, I needed to be aware of my surroundi— I stumbled slightly when my foot hit a tree root.

"You okay, Bella?" Edward stopped when he heard me falter. He looked back at me with concerned eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine."

He regarded me for a second, then continued to walk. "It's right up ahead, be careful."

I huffed. I _was_ being careful. _He _should be careful. I'll show him careful.

I caught up to Edward, but before I could show him what's what, I realized we stopped moving.

_What was he waiting for? Was he going to turn into a bat or something?_

"Here it is," Edward said, running his hand through his hair.

I scanned the area, searching for any signs of his vampiric nature. What I saw was an open field. There was an array of flowers surrounding the area. It was very lovely, probably more lovely than I could see due to the darkness.

Boy, these vampires were odd. Between the hugging, smirks, and flowers, I was starting to think the books got it wrong.

"You mentioned astronomy, in the list of things you enjoyed, well…among other things. I found this place once."

I gave him a perplexed look. How would he have found this place? Did he wander the woods in his spare time?

Almost as if he heard my inquiries, Edward responded. "My family and I go camping a lot, and I happened by this place one day."

I nodded…not that I completely believed his explanation.

"Well, it happens to have the best view."

I looked around to see if what he said was correct. Well, there were trees and flowers…and well, more trees. I'm sure the view would be better during the day.

He chuckled and shook his head. Grinning, he pointed up.

Looking up, I understood what he was referring to. The clearing in the woods gave a clear view of the night sky. Usually, the sky was somewhat blocked by trees, buildings, or streetlights. It was nice to have such an unobstructed look.

I hadn't realized that I walked out into the middle the clearing. What a prime spot to see the stars. I needed to bring my new telescope here, pronto!

In my moment of distraction, I forgot to keep tabs on Edward, until I heard him walk up behind me.

"Spectacular view, isn't it?"

I nodded, trying not to focus on the fact that Edward was so close that if I leaned back an inch or two, I would touch him.

"It is."

"You can see all the constellations. See, look, there is Virgo." Edward said, pointing in the constellation's direction.

After a moment, I saw where he was pointing and smiled.

"Oh, and there's Hercules!" I said, happy to have found one.

A heavy silence fell over us, and then I became _very _aware of Edward Cullen. I felt a form of anticipation, and was excited and nervous at the same time. This seemed to be a common occurrence when I was in Edward Cullen's company.

I shivered in anticipation.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Bella. I hadn't realized you were cold. I'll get you the spare coat from my car. It will only take a minute."

With that Edward went back into the woods and out of sight.

Yes, the car was about one minute away. Yes, I was a strong, capable, independent woman who was not afraid of the dark. Yes, I knew Edward was coming right back. But, who knew what lurked in the woods? There were wild beasts afoot! I could come across a mountain lion, a bear, or even a wolf!

With that thought, I decided it would be best to return to the car with Edward. I could deal with a vampire, just not wild animals…that would be sheer madness!

It didn't take long before my foot caught in another root and I fell over.

_For the love of Daniel Boone. Why must there be so many trees!_

"Bella! Are you ok?"

I looked up to see Edward with a concerned expression on his face.

"Yes." I waved him off. "This happens all the time."

I went to stand up, but my ankle felt funny, so I sunk back down to the ground.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need a moment. My ankle feels a little off."

"Is it broken?"

"No, I've done that before. I think I just twisted it slightly."

Edward's eyes seem to panic. He paced twice back and forth in front of me. "Sorry, Bella, I should have paid more attention."

"There is no need to apologize, Edward. This happens all the time."

I tried to get up. I didn't want to worry Edward any more than he seemed to be. However, when I tried, I slumped down to the ground again.

Before one could even say "antidisestablishmentarianism," Edward scooped me up into his arms and started to walk back to the car.

"Jiminy Crickets! What are you doing?"

"You're hurt. I'm bringing you to see my father."

"Your father!" I looked at him in disbelief. He just kept walking forward with a look of determination.

"Edward Cullen, you put me down right now! I do not need to go to the hospital."

Edward just grinned and kept walking. _Stupid stubborn vampire._

"I mean it, Edward. I refuse to go to the hospital." I crossed my arms.

"I'm not bringing you to the hospital."

"Oh, well…okay then. I'm glad you see it my way."

Edward laughed again. "It's Carlisle's day off. I'm bringing you back to my house."

I froze in shock.

I couldn't tell what I was more nervous about – meeting the father vampire or being in Edward Cullen's arms.

* * *

**Phew. There it is…the longest chapter of the story so far. Hope you all enjoyed it! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! The response I've gotten for this story is amazing! Thanks to all those who read, reviewed and added this to your favorites. And big thanks to everyone who recommended this story. I swear, I have the **_**best**_** readers. (I'm not biased or anything. No siree, Bob!)**

**I'm glad to have finished this chapter. I started and stopped it a couple times. Honestly, this has been kind of a shitty 2 weeks, so I'm glad I could at least post this chapter. And your reviews are the best! I love hearing how some of you have started to talk like Bella. Saying, 'Holy Toledo' and 'No siree, Bob!'**

*****For those who don't know, I posted an outtake for this story about a little bit ago. You could click my name to get to it or if you want to do it the harder way, here's the link: ****h****ttp:/www**** (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6392719/1/Suspicions_The_Tale_of_the_Maybe_Vampire_Extras **

**Also, thanks to MaggieCullen and HopeStreet for betaing this chapter and putting up with all my questions. :) **

**(Edited and re-posted 11/7/10)  
**

**Enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: An Apple A Day Keeps The Doctor At Bay**

I couldn't believe him! Who did he think he was? Telling _me_ what to do_ just_ because he was a vampire. I bet if I was a vampire and had the same hypnotic skills as he did, then he would have to listen to me!

Alright, I would admit it; I was just slightly…_slightly_ fuming mad! My ankle wasn't even broken. I've had that happen to me twice already. This was probably just some excuse for Edward to bring me to his leader. Why else would he insist on bringing me to the father vampire at such a late hour?

My eyes widened, and my heart rate accelerated.

It was probably their feeding time! No wonder Edward hadn't "taken me out" yet; they probably have to feed the leader first. Yes, that must be it! This was their plan all along. Lure me in with false sense of security and BAM, right when I let my defenses down, a la Bella for dinner!

"Bella?"

I withdrew my attention from the car window and whipped my head around to look at Edward.

"Yes? Ow." _Head rush. I need to slow down my movements. I'll work on my range of motion exercises when I return home…_if_ I return home._

Edward looked at me with concern. "What? Are you okay? Is it your ankle?"

"Whoa! Hold your horses! You're talking _way_ too fast. I _am _only human, you know."

Edward smirked and looked straight ahead. "Yes, you are. I apologize."

"I'm fine. My ankle is _fine. _We really don't need to see the father v—your father."

I faked yawned and stretched my arms out wide, making sure he was made aware of my movements while still maintaining an ambiance of nonchalance, of course.

"Oh, golly, I'm just so tired. I bet I could fall asleep for a day. Well, not really a day. I'm just saying that as an over exaggeration because I'm _that _tired. I bet if I don't lie down within the next seven minutes, I will surely fall asleep."

_And I just so happen to be seven minutes from my place of residence._

I waited for Edward to reply, but he just continued to smirk and drive ahead.

"Yes…so very tired." Was he not listening to me? Must I yawn again? I could lean closer and speak louder this time…

"Nice try, Bella. You're seeing Carlisle."

I huffed and crossed my arms.

In no time at all – and I really mean it could have been no time at all, I was too busy protesting to realize the speed in which Edward was driving – we made our way up to the Cullen Manor. It seemed weird to me that I was just here the previous day, so much had happened since then. Time really seemed to go slowly when you are in the company of a vampire. Maybe it's because they live so long.

I might as well stop protesting. Edward already pulled up to the house and stopped the car.

While Edward proceeded to turn off the car and get out, I contemplated the likelihood of winning a physical altercation against a vampire. I couldn't _force _him to bring me home. Until I obtained more concrete data, that wasn't something I was willing to test, yet.

"Fine, Edward. At least let me walk myself—"

Before I could even finish the statement, Edward had opened my car door and lifted me into his strong vampire arms.

"We are seriously going to have a long discussion after this."

Edward just chuckled again while he carried me through the house, bypassing the living room and headed down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"Carlisle's office. He will need to examine you."

_Oh, Carlisle's office..._

A smile formed on my face at the thought of what the room contained. All those books…my Achilles heel, I mean really, does _one_ being need so many books? I would be more than happy to take some off his hands.

Edward placed me on a sofa. Why would the father vampire need a sofa in his office? It wasn't as if he needed to sleep on it; they have their coffins to do that.

Hmm, I wonder what kind of coffins they have. Are they all the same type? How do they know which one is which? Maybe they are color coded…or they labeled accordingly and sorted by age or rank within their coven.

_Well, that's how _I _would have done it._

"Carlisle! We're here."

"How does he know who _we_ are?"

"I called him from the car."

_Is that smoke I smell? Because surely someone's pants are on fire._

"I didn't notice."

"Well, it was during the time you were 'not talking to me' and while you listed all of your previous hospital visits, the varying medical books you studied and your qualifications for evaluating yourself to not be injured." Edward shrugged noncommittally. "One might surmise you didn't notice."

I scoffed. _Yeah, sure. They probably have some sort of vampire telepathy or something. I'm pretty sure _I _would have noticed him calling the father vampire._

"Be right there." A voice rang out, of course sounding equally as melodious as Edward's.

I wanted to roll my eyes, but quickly stilled my actions. I would not resort to acting like imbeciles such as Lauren, Jessica and – did I mention Lauren?

I needed to prepare myself. I was about to meet their leader, the big cheese, the head honcho, top dog, the big kahuna, the—"Oh my, Christopher Columbus!"

In walked – who, at the time I could only presume – was…I don't know, was more handsome than that Bradley Pitts actor. I think that was his name. I remembered viewing him in that vampire movie when I was compiling data.

I heard individuals describe Carlisle Cullen, but I think they need to have their eyes checked, or maybe they were talking about someone else. Honestly, how could he be huge, like they stated? He seemed to be very fit looking to me. Also, he doesn't resemble a horse in any way shape or form. Though, that one slightly confused me. I never knew horses to be hanged, so how could someone be hung like one?

So this was Edward's "_father?"_ I _guess_ it made sense…Edward Cullen was perfection, and his father must have fallen from the same tree, except they _weren't _related. Yet, they had so many things in common. So, they fell from the same vampire tree _— _yes that was it, the same glorious, intelligent producing tree full of smirkers and hugging vampires.

"No, sorry, just Carlisle Cullen, but you got the initials right."

_I will _not_ be distracted by his overwhelming good looks, his seducing smile…I've only _just _become somewhat immune to Edward's. That's it! I'll just draw my attention to Edward instead — no, that wasn't good. I'm getting smirked at on both ends! Not to mention, the magnificent wall of books is just taunting me to read them._

_Most overcome…obvious…ploy….to distract…me._

Taking a deep breath, I thought back to the relaxation techniques I learned during that online seminar – which, I must say, hasn't really helped – they would be getting one _heck_ of a review written in the comment box!

Closing my eyes, I started with ten and worked my way backwards.

_Tyler, Harrison, Buren, Jackson, Adams, Monroe, Madison, Jefferson…_

"Bella?" Edward questioned.

I looked up and opened my eyes. For some odd reason he was looking confused.

"Oh, one sec." I held up my index finger before looking down and resumed my count.

…_Adams and Washington._

With a quick nod of my head, I concluded my list and looked up smiling.

"Sorry about that, I didn't want to forget George Washington."

_What my pediatrician called obsessive-compulsive disorder, I called paying attention to detail._

Carlisle gave a quick laugh – _just _like Edward's – and turned toward Edward displaying a smile and two raised eyebrows.

"Edward, did she hit her head?"

"Hmm, I don't know…" Edward ran a hand through his disheveled hair making it…actually making it appear more tidy.

_Of course everything is backwards with him._

_Wait…are they speculating that _I, _Isabella Swan, have brain damage?_

I scowled at them. "I have not suffered from any lacerations, abrasions, or blows to the head. Thank you very much!"

"Of course not, Bella. Now just do me a quick favor and look ahead."

"Where did you get that pen light from and so fast, too?"

"From my pocket," Carlisle said as he moved the pen from my right to left eye.

_A likely story._

"Now, look from my finger to a spot on the wall behind me."

I let out a slow breath. I might as well give in. The sooner this _examination_ is done, the better.

I did as he asked. I looked over at Edward, then back Carlisle. He was holding his finger up in front of him, so it only made sense to look at _him._

Edward, Carlisle, Edward, Carlisle…I don't know what this was doing, but my heart rate was definitely increasing.

"Well, your pupils are equal, round and reactive to light and accommodation," Carlisle said in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"Umm, yes, of course they are. I wouldn't expect less from them."

Carlisle laughed a lot louder than Edward did, but his smile seemed just as sly and charming as Edward's.

_Most definitely a vampire trait._

Vampires may have to rely on blood to live, but they surely get a lot of perks. Long lives, undeniable good looks, a high IQ, and if their voices sound this melodious when they talked, they could indisputably advance in music careers.

Too bad they waste such talents with their lurking around town, waiting in the shadows, and hanging upside down. I'm sure they could be way more productive with their time, plus all the blood they consumed would indubitably rush to their heads.

"I'm going to check your ankle now, Bella. But please inform me if you experience any headaches, blurred vision, dizziness or anything out of the ordinary."

Carlisle moved to the end of couch and proceeded to examine my leg. I couldn't let him affect me like Edward did. _I will be strong, I will overcome!_

My best bet was to divert my attention to reduce the risk of being swayed by their vampire lure. I stared at the wall of books. Not only could I distract myself, but also I could view something I love!

_It was a win-win really._

"Tell me if you feel any pain."

I nodded, but still kept my attention on the books. There were just so many of them! This was every scientist's dream.

It was odd, it was almost as if I could feel Edward's gaze on me. His concern was anomalous. He was a vampire, so why did he care if someone lower on the food chain was injured? This was not how the animal kingdom worked. You didn't travel into the wilderness and witness a lion bandaging up a hurt zebra.

Not that I should be complaining. I was quite fond of my life and the numerous achievements I was destined to accomplish. This was just an observation.

However, what would be the reason for a vampire to keep a human safe and protected? Honestly, that concept seemed quite silly if you ask me.

Again, I was not complaining.

"Well, Bella. It doesn't seem to be broken."

I, of course, immediately gave Edward a smug "I told you so" expression.

Some people could just be so stubborn sometimes. You just couldn't talk them out of something they believe to be true.

Edward just smiled and shrugged. "Can't be too careful."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Yes, nevertheless, you should keep pressure off the ankle; you may have twisted the muscle the wrong way. I'm sure if you relax it enough, you will be in tip-top shape for school on Monday."

I couldn't argue with that. I wouldn't miss school if I contracted malaria.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I'm sorry to bother you at such a late—oh my! That's the Omano OMPCB-23/99, isn't it?"

Carlisle perked up and turned his attention to his desk. Turning back with a smile on his face, he said, "Why, yes it is! You know microscopes, Bella?"

I snorted. "That's like asking if the average mean temperature in Antarctica is -49 degrees Celsius."

Carlisle smiled. "That's an 'of course,' if I ever heard of one."

The father vampire and I laughed, while Edward looked at us almost incredulously.

Carlisle stood from the couch and walked toward the device. "Here, let me bring it to you. It's quite a wonder, you know."

"True, that's what _The Scientist _said in their December issue last year."

Carlisle handed me the microscope. "Oh, yes. I remember that one. I take many reading recommendations from that magazine."

"Me too! It's a shame that our library doesn't hold all of their suggestions. I've contemplated buying them online."

_If I could ever figure out how to use that E-Bay website._

"Why bother," Carlisle said, happily. "I have plenty books here for you to borrow. You seem like someone I can trust."

"Oh, well no...I couldn't. It would be too much—okay, I guess if you insist."

_It's important not to anger the father vampire…yes, that's it! I would probably be considered rude if I didn't accept his offer. It's best to get in the good graces of the Cullens. Carlisle seemed like a logical man…well, he is a man of science. __I'm sure he can fully relate to my search of the next scientific discovery – "The Existence of Vampires: Not a Myth Anymore."_

"Let me see." The father vampire stood up and skimmed the huge selection of books. He grabbed three before returning to the couch. "These two were recommended in the last issue, and this, well, this is one of my personal favorites."

He placed the last book on top of the pile, and I looked down.

_Ancient Egyptian Artifacts from the Early Dynastic Period._

My heart skipped a beat. Best. Day. Ever!

~*~#~*~

If I didn't think the day could get any better, I was mistaken, and it was one of those times I was alright with admitting it. Edward, Carlisle, and I spent the next hour looking through his book selection and discussing our views on a variety of subjects.

Edward just seemed to laugh and shake his head every time Carlisle and I would get into a heated discussion.

It ended far too soon. Esme was scheduled to call and talk to Carlisle soon. Apparently, she left earlier today to visit Rosalie and Emmett and was going to call once she arrived.

Edward put Carlisle's books in my bag and carried me into the living room.

"Bella, I'll be back soon. I need to speak to Carlisle for a moment before we leave."

Edward placed me gently on the couch. It was as if he was purposely ignoring my protests of not wanting to be carried.

After he left, I scanned the room, trying to figure out if I had enough time to investigate or uncover something before he got back.

"Bella? Back so soon?" I looked up so see Jasper descending the stairs. He smiled at me and made his way to sit down on the other end of the couch.

How _convenient_ that Jasper just _happened_ to show up once Edward left the room. I wouldn't be surprised if this was planned. Don't leave the human alone for too long, must make sure the secret remains safe. I do _not _need a babysitter or a guard!

I sighed. "Yes, Edward _made _me come."

Jasper smiled and cocked his head to the side. "Did he now?"

"Oh yes." I nodded. "He was quite persistent until I did."

"And you didn't want to?"

"Oh, no, it's not that."

I didn't want to give the impression that I disliked coming over to their home. They were surprisingly wonderful hosts, for vampires that is, and I, most definitely, wanted to return to obtain more information…and Esme's cooking wasn't bad…not at _all_.

"I enjoy it and all. I just didn't think it would happen so frequently."

Jasper bit his upper lip and then cleared his throat. He nodded a couple times and took a deep breath. "So, you don't want it to happen so much?"

Fear shot through me. That couldn't happen! I can't let any of the Cullen's think I don't want to come over.

"Yes, I mean, no! I mean that I don't mind coming." I waved my hands frantically in front of Jasper. He leaned back slightly, trying to avoid my frenzied motions.

He held up both of his hands in surrender. "Okay, don't worry, Bella. No one said you couldn't come."

I released a breath in relief, and my shoulders fell. "Sorry, I don't mean to act so irrational. It's getting late…" I trailed off, hoping that the statement would explain my behavior.

"Edward tired you out then?" Jasper said, and the corner of his mouth turned up.

"Yes, most definitely, he and Carlisle both!"

Jasper's eyebrows rose. "Oh, really? Carlisle as well?"

"Yes, we were in his office for over one hour. He is very knowledgeable."

Jasper chuckled and shook his head. I looked at him in confusion. I couldn't see why Carlisle's intellect was humorous. Maybe Jasper was insane, maybe he knew something I didn't, or maybe this was some sort of vampire thing. I could almost picture their motto – to laugh, to smirk, to confuse. Oh, and to drink blood, but that was a given.

I was going to wait for Jasper to respond, but it seemed as though he was still attempting to compose himself. Plus, I noticed something else that was a bit confusing.

I arched my neck, looking past Jasper to view the stairs, then – as best as I could from the spot I sat – looked into the other adjoining rooms.

"Where is Alice?"

From what I could remember, Alice was always with Jasper, and Jasper was always with Alice. Yes, of course there were times I've seen them apart, but Jasper very well couldn't enter the girl's locker room, no matter how many times I heard Jessica wish that wasn't so.

It's almost disconcerting to see Alice and Jasper apart.

"Oh, she had things she needed to take care of. She'll be back soon."

I nodded. "Edward said the same thing." I pointed in the direction Edward left.

Jasper looked contemplative for a moment. "In all seriousness, how are you…_enjoying_ your time with Edward?"

_In all seriousness? When were we apparently joking?_

I tried not to read too much into his statement, which was hard to do. My advanced brain was always looking for truth, justice, and the scientific way!

I thought back to the past couple of days with Edward. Pushing aside my study and quest to prove his vampirism, things were quite enjoyable…actually, more than enjoyable. I would say it was quite the hoot!

We worked wonderfully together, and we were able to complete our assignment in a timely fashion. We were able to make good use of our spare time and take leisure in pleasurable activities.

Edward even bought me…I mean; I obtained a wonderful piece of evidence in the form of a Gerber daisy.

A smile formed on my lips, and I felt my face grow slightly hot.

My head snapped up when I heard Jasper clear his throat. He was giving me a knowing smile, almost identical to the one Alice gave me the day before. It wasn't until he arched his eyebrow and gave me a look that I remembered he asked me a question.

"Oh, yes, my time with Edward. It is very…nice."

He laughed. "Well, I'm glad that it's _nice_. If you excuse me, Alice should be getting back shortly."

With a quick nod, Jasper departed, and I was left with more questions than answers.

_Nothing new there…_

~*~#~*~

I sighed. It was hopeless, hopeless I say!

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Edward, how do you not see?"

His confused expression told me that he did, in fact, _not _see what I was referring to.

Sometimes he could just be as blind as a bat.

_Oh! Blind as a _vampire _bat, that is! I made another humorous joke and I can't tell a living – or nonliving – soul._

I would just have to write them down for later. I could use them for my acceptance speech when I win the Nobel Peace Prize – amongst my many other awards. The winners were known to crack a joke or two…all in good tact, of course.

"You're carrying me again." _Did I really need to point that out?_

"Oh, right. _That_," Edward emphasized with a head nod.

"Yes, _that."_

"I know you are…_opposed_ to me holding you, Bella; however, Carlisle said to keep as much weight off your ankle as possible so it will be fine come Monday morning for school."

What was with his disconsolate expression?

_I guess he is just trying to be helpful. I must make him aware of my gratitude._

"Edward, I'm not _opposed _to you holding me. I just don't _need _you to."

"I understand, Bella." Edward looked everywhere but at me. If I knew Edward – and it's safe to say after almost three weeks of observations, I do – his next move would be running his hand through his hair.

In this instance, I wouldn't mind being wrong again, since I am currently in his arms and that action would involve dropping me on the ground.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"You ready to go in? We have been standing in front of your door for a couple minutes now."

I reluctantly looked away from Edward to take account of our surroundings.

_Huh, we _are_ in front of the door._

I really couldn't be blamed for my lack of notice. It was hard enough to look away from Edward on a normal occasion, imagine what it was like when he was less than a telescope away.

"Your keys?"

"My keys? Oh, right my keys." I reached in my purse, which happened to be resting in my lap.

I passed the keys to Edward. "It's the one marked with the number 3 on it."

"Got it."

We headed through the door. I guess I didn't have to invite Edward in again. The first invite must have been good enough to last. _I did make it quite good…_

Edward walked through the kitchen, then through the living room, and started to head up the stairs.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Bringing you to your room," Edward stated, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Before I could protest, Edward had already pushed open my bedroom door with his foot and was placing me gently on my bed.

I didn't _quite _know what it was, but I had the strangest feeling when I realized that someone was in my room, and not just anyone, but Edward Cullen! It was probably due to the fact that only a handful of people have entered my room.

Edward stood up straight. His posture was impeccable! He closed his eyes and took a breath. I wondered if he was practicing the same relaxation techniques that I tried earlier. The only difference was that he probably was around to meet those presidents.

His eyes snapped open. His gaze was so intense I couldn't help but stare at his ey—

"Bella. I—" Edward stopped and looked around the room. Maybe for a little inspiration?

"I was thinking…I wanted to t—"

I just stared. I wanted to help him; however, I didn't know what he was trying to say.

Edward then sighed. His shoulders slumped slightly in defeat…or maybe he became tired of holding his posture…either answer was plausible.

His attitude seemed like he was giving up. I didn't have any personal experience of such an act, but I've seen rivals experience that feeling quite often. Maybe if I gave him some words of encouragement—

"Bella, I've got to go."

I was about to protest, but Edward gave me one of his signature smirks, and my mind went a little foggy.

"I'll see you Monday."

"Okay, see you Monday, Edward."

With that, Edward was out of my room, down the stairs, and I could hear the door close behind him.

Covertly, I peeked out the window just in time to see his silver Volvo disappearing from view.

I couldn't help the smile from forming on my face. It must be the vampire in him, but he never ceased to amaze me. Today was…quite pleasurable. I obtained plenty of data, and my time with Edward wasn't disagreeable at all.

He did leave in an atypical way, but I had come to accept that Edward just acts plain peculiar sometimes. I'm sure whatever he wanted to tell me would come up at a later time.

_I have much to document!_

I was about to hobble over to my filing cabinet to retrieve my red notebook, but halted my steps.

I had one important thing to do first.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the Gerber daisy Edward had given me. For one, this important piece of evidence needed to be preserved…it risked becoming damaged if it stayed in the confines of my purse. Second, my room may or may not have needed a little more color.

I retrieved my notebook from the filing cabinet and sat at my desk. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I gazed at the perfect symmetry of the petals and recalled the pleasurable events that had transpired.

* * *

There are some questions I've been asked a couple times and since I was unable to reply to all of the reviews in time, I figured I would just answer them here:

-**Posting schedule**: I don't have a set posting schedule. I do try to post at least one chapter within two weeks, sometimes less depending on my work schedule.

-**The length of the story**: An author's note a while back mentioned this story being around 10-20 chapters. As of now, if I had to guess, it's going to be around 15-20 plus an epilogue. This very well could change, but that's what it looks like as of now.

-**Edward outtake**: People have asked if I would ever do an Edward outtake. Possibly, once the story is done.

-**Lastly**: The questions I've been asked the most: Is he a vampire or not? And what is his eye color? Well, that's easy. They are…going to be revealed to you within 5-10 chapters. :)


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Finally got the chapter out. *yay!* Originally it was planned to be up a lot sooner but a whole shit load of stuff happened that I couldn't plan for. Someone crashed their car into my grandmother's then she became sick then my friend had to go in to the hospital. (They are both fine now) then work decided that I had to cover some extra shifts and I just ended a 56 hour work week. **

**I posted on twitter (IrishEyesSmile9) and on the Twilighted thread for this story that the chapter was going to be late. That's where I'll post in the future if I'm going to be late posting again. Also, you can stop by to chat! Right now, there is a discussion going on about if people think Edward is a vampire or not. Last I looked, it seemed about even. **

**Also, I want to thank my wonderful beta Hopestreet for looking over the chapter even though she was sick. You're awesome! :D  
**

**Okay, enough rambling from me. Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: To Sleep, Perchance To Discover?**

"It is a great honor and privilege to welcome to the stage someone whose talents far exceed all of our achievements combined. Someone who has redefined the term 'major discovery' and will no doubt, do so, time and time again…without further ado, the one and only, Isabella Marie Swan."

I waited for the applause to erupt before straightening out my attire and proceeded across the stage to the podium. It was imperative to look my best, especially at such an event as this.

I wasn't known to be intimidated by speaking in front of a vast number of people. Actually, it was a time that I thrived in. Fight or flight were usually the two outcomes to any given event, and I, Isabella Marie Swan, chose option three, achieving greatness. There was no need to either fight or flee when excelling came so naturally to such an individual as me.

I tapped the microphone multiple times to make sure it was working properly and then readjusted the angle so it would carry my voice in the most optimum level.

The room was rather large and full of very important individuals. Of course, everyone was enraptured waiting.

"Greetings. I like to thank everyone for coming to this epic event. Even though, I don't think I could keep anyone from this momentous announcement."

I cleared my throat and continued.

"I know everyone has heard of my great discovery. Some have sent praise…some – unwisely – have expressed doubt. After today, if those some _still_ express such doubt, then they will need to be examined because surely they cannot be alive themselves!"

Most of the spectators raised their hands frantically and waved them about to try to catch my attention.

I held up my hand. "Please, save your questions until after the revelation."

Many disapproving grunts and apparent noises of disappointment were heard. I tried not to show my glee from this apparent display. It was hard not to though, knowing that they were having trouble waiting for _me _to speak.

"I know that my preliminary work has been released, and many of you have reviewed it, so I won't bore you with details."

I rearranged my papers and took a sip of the water from the bottle that was placed on the podium, indisputably building up their anticipation.

Taking another deep breath, I looked out to the audience, trying to capture this moment perfectly in the steel trap that was my memory. It was surely going to be the moment that changed the rest of my life.

"Vampires exist."

It was short and to the point. I didn't need to dress it up with fancy words and over exaggerated hand motions. The words spoke for themselves.

"No, my fellow colleagues, you heard me correctly. This is not a fabrication, and since it is clearly not the 1st of April, I assure you this is not a joke."

An uproar of commotion happened, the spectators were screaming questions, and some were talking amongst themselves, while a couple just shook their heads in disbelief.

I was waiting for the idiocy to simmer down before even attempting to answer any of their questions.

Finally, it settled enough for me to clearly hear a question yelled across the room.

"Do you actually think you can convince us that _vampires _exist?"

I examined the person more closely; his voice sounded awfully familiar.

"Mr. Banner? What are you doing at my press conference? I am positive I did not invite you, and I question how you received an invitation because this subject matter is way out of your jurisdiction, but I will answer you anyhow. Yes, I do expect you to believe me. Do you doubt I would bring proof of my discovery?"

Again, disbelieving whispers were heard throughout the room. In less than a minute, a slew of questions were being asked.

I raised my hand to stop the mayhem from continuing. It was craziness! Sheer and utter craziness.

"Swan! No one has time to hear your stupid speech about your dorky experiments!"

My eyes widened.

Lauren Mallory? What was she doing here? I know I didn't invite her…and what was she doing holding a crook as if she was attending a sheep herding convention rather than a history-making scientific discovery?

"This is a sham!" Lauren screamed over the crowd, waving her crook high in the air. I cringed. She was surely going to poke an eye out. "You know I was studying Edward first!"

The _nerve_ of that female! How dare Lauren show up to _my _press conference to try to take credit for all _my_ hard work!

"Don't worry, honey. I'll take care of this." My parental unit made his way through the crowd.

"Charles? What are you doing here?" I felt relief and a little curious to his presence.

My head cocked to the side. "Holy Smoke! What are you doing with your rifle? You seem to be carrying that around a lot lately."

"I wouldn't miss my little girl's big announcement. Plus, I _did _give you a ride here, you know?"

"Oh, right." I could have smacked myself in the head.

"Now, you let me handle this inferior girl and get back to your big announcement, Bells."

I smiled. "Thanks, Charles."

Lauren huffed. "Whatever. Come on girls, it's time. Let's head to the bathroom."

Following Lauren from the room was almost every other female. That horrid, horrid girl! She was taking half of my captivated audience.

_I'll never understand why females journey to the bathroom in herds._

I shook my head. It was time to get back to the topic at hand. There was no time for anymore interruptions. I leaned forward, making sure to speak directly into the microphone.

"You can continue to ask me questions and cause more unnecessary disruptions, or you can listen to my presentation and see for yourselves. Our subject may have eternity to wait, but we do not."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing at my jest. I searched out to the crowd. Not many people found it as humorous as I.

_Must be too soon to joke._

"Nicely put, Bella."

I turned around, placing my hand to my heart while letting out a gasp. I hadn't expected anyone to be on the stage behind me.

My look of shock was quickly replaced with a huge smile. Of course, Edward had to make an unexpected entrance; it was such a...well, an _Edward_ thing to do.

The day just wouldn't be complete unless Edward was startling me with his vampire stealth. I would have to find a way to keep him from doing that.

_Maybe I could slip a bell on him…_

"What are you doing out here, Edward?"

I crossed my arms and huffed. "You were supposed to wait for my cue."

Edward smiled and gave a half-hearted shrug. "Is it such a crime that I want to be out here with you instead?"

I couldn't help but smile and nod…he _did _have a valid argument.

"Oh, fine."

He chuckled, probably thinking he bested me...which he _didn't_. If anyone says anything different, then they are lying.

Edward walked next to me and slipped his hand around my waist, pulling me close to his body.

I sighed with the feeling of contentment. I didn't know what it was, but for some reason that act relaxed me.

Edward was staring out into the crowd. I, however, was observing him. The audience and their inquiries could wait a little longer.

Edward was just smirking and happily posing for pictures. I wasn't aware of how the public was taking in Edward's sudden appearance; I guess I was more concerned on how Edward was taking everything in.

I didn't know why I was worried about the unveiling. Edward achieved greatness at everything, so I wasn't shocked that he was excelling at being the center of attention.

A scowl formed on his face, and he glared out to the crowd.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, so only he would hear me.

"I don't like the way they are looking at us. I'd rather it just be you and me."

I was about to give him a counter argument about why this was a good idea, I had waited forever for this day to come but, for some odd reason, it just didn't feel right. I had to agree with him, this crowd was starting to annoy me, and they were severely interrupting my time with Edward Cullen!

Edward pulled me closer and placed his lips to my forehead.

Yes, the audience was definitely imposing on my time with Edward!

Edward pulled away, but let his arm linger around my waist.

I heard him sigh and saw him roll his eyes. "And if that guy in the chicken suit looks at you _one _more time…well, I'm just going to have to eat him."

_Wait, what?_

My eyes popped open, and I sat up in bed.

_Huh? What a peculiar dream._

Some "experts" do say that dreams are interpretations of what was happening in reality. Honestly, in my opinion that logic probably was as accurate as one of those Magic 8-Balls.

_In which I refuse to try again, 'ask again later' does not suffice as an acceptable answer!_

However, let's just say dream analysis was accurate – even though it was hard to believe – I should probably look into some of the events from my dream.

They represent things that people just can't let go. If my subconscious was trying to tell me something, then I should listen, right?

That settles that, the first chance I get, I was going to look up what chickens represent.

~*~#~*~

Since the clock had read only three minutes before it was set to go off, I decided to get up and get ready for my day.

Sitting up, I draped my legs over the bed and put pressure on my leg.

_Absolutely no pain. Take that Edward Cullen and your father vampire too!_

_Huh, I wonder if I will see Edward before school begins._

With a smile on my face, I hopped out of bed and practically skipped to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I went about my daily regimen. One of my many philosophies, in which I lived by, it was imperative to maintain routine, then things are less likely to be missed.

I applied toothpaste to my toothbrush and started with the right side of my mouth.

_There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium,  
And hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium  
And nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium,  
And iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium…._

It was the usual Monday, and I was the first to admit that I loved attending school much more than the average Joe, but for some strange reason, today I was even _more_ excited.

_Who would have thought that could be possible!_

Yes, I did feel the usual excitement when anticipating the new information that I was set to learn. Yes, I was happy to return to school since I was without in-school experience for a full two days! Well, it was longer if you count Friday afternoon. This day, this particular Monday, what I felt was more than that.

It wasn't as if the last two days were unpleasant. Heavens no.

Saturday was exceptional! My night with Edward was considered a success, if I did say so myself….which I did, in writing, within my secure notebook and underlining it twice!

Sunday was adequate. I stayed in bed – begrudgingly so – per the doctor vampire's orders. I was not going to upset the leader of the Cullens. That was suicide…that was, _if_ they found out, which I do believe they would have.

_Vampires have their ways. Why else would they have lasted this long being overlooked?_

However, I also have my ways, which not only match, but probably far exceed their ways! Why else would my investigation of them go unnoticed?

It was probably my exceptional fast working and advanced brain…oh…and my ability to perform with a great deal of nonchalance that surely circumvents them from speculating the questionable happenings around them.

However, just in case, I would not anger the father vampire. If _anything_, it was due to his superior collection of literature. For me to mess up a chance to further my education…well, that would not be a wise move on my part.

Therefore, in the name of scholars everywhere, I would rest my ankle!

_It made complete sense to me._

I had informed Charles that I was unable to retrieve the groceries. I also mentioned that I fell and was resting my ankle as a prophylactic measure to ensure the well-being of my leg.

When he asked about the rest of my Saturday, I proceeded to tell him about the lab that Edward and I completed. I didn't get very far in my story. Almost immediately after beginning to explain the section on particles and their different charges, Charles muttered something under his breath and made an abrupt exit.

_To watch some sports program, no doubt._

I just went back to reading my new favorite book: _Ancient Egyptian Artifacts from the Early Dynastic Period._

I wouldn't lie; I read the entire book that day. I should have savored the pages over a span of a couple days, but once I start reading an exceptional book; you can't tear me away from it.

Shaking my head, I tried to distract myself from my runaway thoughts. Thinking about the previous two days made me lose my place in my song and, in turn, had me brushing the right side of my mouth for an excessive amount of time.

I would and could not let Edward distract me from my day-to-day routine. I proceeded to the left side of my mouth and picked up where I left off.

_Europium, zirconium, lutetium, vanadium  
And lanthanum and osmium and astatine and radium  
And gold, protactinium and indium and gallium  
And iodine and thorium and thulium and thallium._

Spit and repeat.

_I just _love_ that song!_

A hop, skip and a jump later – and I do mean figuratively, of course – I was in the kitchen with Charles.

"Hello, Charles!"

I was pleased to see that he didn't have an excessive number of firearms within his grasp. He stopped taking a sip of his coffee and eyed me over the morning paper.

"Hey, kiddo."

I retrieved a granola bar from the cupboard and a glass of orange juice before sitting across the table from him.

I proceeded to hum the periodic table of elements song and tried to ignore the way he was looking at me…almost as if he was analyzing my every move.

_Did I not get that enough from Edward and his blood-dependent family?_

Charles arched an eyebrow. "What has you in such a good mood?"

Swallowing the last bit of granola, it was my turn to give him a questioning look.

"Good mood? Well…it _is _Monday. Who isn't in a good mood on a Monday? That's when you start your week!"

"More people than you could imagine, Bells."

_Right…as anyone could hate a Monday!_

Charles chuckled and stood up to place his coffee in the sink.

"Okay, kid, I'm heading out."

I finished taking a huge gulp of juice and nodded in his direction.

"Oh, one more thing," Charles said right as he got to the door.

"Yes?"

Charles stared at me for a moment longer; his eyes were as wide as I had ever seen them. I had hoped we weren't returning to those wide-eyed staring contests…they were a little unsettling.

His eyes darted to the floor, and I heard him sigh.

"You don't have any more labs to do today, right?"

"I don't have any of them currently assigned, why?"

Charles nodded. "So, neither boy is coming over today then?"

_Neither boy?_

"Oh, you mean Jacob and Edward. No, I don't believe that they are. We have made no plans to meet."

_When would we have made plans? Charles knew I was in my room all day yesterday, deeply engrossed in literature._

"Okay, just wondering. See you tonight, Bells."

Charles quickly made his way out the door, and I was left there befuddled about his inquiries.

While it seemed that most of the people I knew were asking and saying the most random of things, I had become less annoyed by it. If they wanted to act strangely, then by all means, they could.

_Doesn't mean I won't figure out why they were though._

~*~#~*~

I arrived to school slightly ahead of schedule. I felt bad for going two miles over the designated speed limit. I'm not the type that usually breaks the law. Honestly, I didn't even know I was speeding until I was half way there.

I may have been acting a tad overzealous; however, I needed to arrive at school promptly in case Edward was there early! Umm…only because I couldn't miss anything he might do; I need to make up for the lack of hardcore evidence that I was unable to obtain from this weekend.

There weren't many cars in the parking lot. My original plan was to wait in my vehicle so I could witness the Cullens' arrival; however, I underestimated the amount of orange juice I drank this morning, so I decided the best bet was to wait inside after using the facilities.

P. E. was an opportune time to study Edward. Yes, the perfect time. He was more…physical during this class, so there was more likely of a chance that he would show some inhuman-like ability.

I just knew that today was going to be a wonderful day. I could feel it; something discovery-worthy was going to occur. It was probably the first time I had ever been excited to attend my Physical Education "class."

I reached for the door handle and gave it a slight pull.

_What in the Theodore Roosevelt is going on?_

After pulling the handle with more force, one, two…or seven times, I noticed the sign posted on the door.

_Coach Clapp is out sick today._

_The class will be watching videos._

_Boys in room 12_

_Girls in room 23_

Sighing, I fixed my glasses that had fallen askew during my tussle with the door and readjusted my book bag on my shoulder.

_I guess the major discovery will have to wait for second period during Study Hall._

To say the P.E. class was odd would have been an understatement. It wasn't due to the fact that they made us view "My Ever Changing Body," a video they forced us to watch during our Sexual Education class a few years back. No, it was partly due to Lauren and Jessica's excessive staring and whispers.

I honestly couldn't even guess what their issues were, and I was starting to think it didn't matter what therapist names I slipped into Lauren's locker, she seemed to be a lost cause.

The other reason the class was unusual was due to none other than one Alice Cullen. I was getting ready to leave the classroom when she stepped in front of me. I do believe it was her tiny build that allowed her to move so fast.

"Bella! How are you?" she exclaimed smiling up at me.

"I am fine," I said, staring at her. Both of her eyebrows rose, and she leaned a little in my direction, almost as if she was waiting for something.

_What could it be? What are the customs for these vampires again? I don't think smirking is the answer. She hasn't initiated a hug. Hmm…well, I'm not about to offer her something to drink_.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I am?"

"Oh! How are you doing?"

Alice's smile increased. "Wonderful! Well, except…"

_Except? Except what? Was it Edward? I hadn't seen him in over 24 hours. Do vampires fall ill? What was the point of having a doctor as a fake father if he wasn't going to take care of his vampire children? That's it. I'm heading over there. Then after, I may have to have a word with the father vampire about updating his medical license!_

Alice's laughter broke me out of my thoughts. "_Except_ this weekend coming up, Carlisle is taking Jasper and Edward on some male bonding camp thing…" Alice stated, waving her hands in the air "…and Esme has left to go visit Emmett and Rosalie, so I will be staying at the house all by my lonesome."

"Uh, I'm sorry?"

"Well, thanks, but I'm not asking for an apology. I'm asking you if you would like to come over."

"Come over and do what?"

Her smile temporary faltered. She seemed to be in disbelief that I didn't know the answer. "Well, they're having guy time, so we could have some girl time, sort of like a sleepover."

"A sleepover?"

Alice gave me a disbelieving look. "Bella, have you ever been to a sleepover? You know, hanging out with a friend, spending the night, watching movies until really late?"

I scoffed. "Of course I have. Well…by _have_, I mean I've heard of the concept."

Looking back, there was only one time I could think that seemed similar to "girl time." Sophomore year of high school we were assigned to work on a group project. The group had agreed to meet at Emily Young's house after school to complete the project.

Personally, I was having an enjoyable time. We were assigned the Battle of Saratoga. It was quite exciting. It had been a long time since I read up on that specific historic occurrence. My extensive knowledge on this particular event was not as extensive as other important battles in history, such as the Battle of Bunker Hill or the Battle of Yorktown.

I would have never told them that of course. I didn't want to lose the obvious respect that they held for me and my superior knowledge. No siree, Bob!

We had almost completed the task at hand, but they had to go ahead and ruin it by stating their need to take a break. Without further discussion, they migrated into the living room and forced me to watch some Christmas movie set in London.

You would think it would sound pleasant, but it was full of nudity, almost adultery, sexual intercourse, singing, and honestly, it made very little sense.

It was when they started to play a game called, "Screw, Marry, Kill," that I _knew_ I had to get out of there.

I grabbed my belongings and made a stealthy exit.

Honestly, how slow could these girls be to talk about murdering someone in front of the Police Chief's daughter?

It was as if they weren't aware of what was going on around them.

How absurd.

Alice jolted me out of my thoughts by waving her petite hand in front of my face.

"Bella? You in there?"

I took a small step back and shook my head.

"Yes, Alice. I am still residing in my body."

"That's good to hear. So what do you think? Up for a girl's night this weekend?"

"I don't know. I never did quite get it. Girls would choose to sleep with spare blankets and pillows on the hard floor. It sounds uncomfortable."

Alice made a "pff"ing noise and waved her hand nonchalantly. "There's no need to worry about that. We have spare bedrooms!"

_I hope she doesn't mean spare coffins. I can't imagine trying to sleep in one of those. Not that I get claustrophobic, but I like to toss and turn in my sleep, and I can't imagine that being easy in such a confined space._

"Well…" I readjusted my glasses. "I will get back to you," I said, determined with a confirming nod.

Alice smiled wide. "Great!"

Before I could think twice, she was out the door and out of sight.

_She was unpredictable…maybe a little too unpredictable._

My eyes glared in the direction of the door.

_I'll have to watch out for that one._

I was pleased to finally leave the classroom. It wasn't the start of the day that I had imagined. I surely didn't like the fact that I didn't get to view Edward.

Luckily, Edward was in my next "class." I was on my way to the room now. I didn't have any school assignments to complete in study hall, so hopefully I could work on my study. I was letting opportune moments slip through my fingers.

_I must stick to the plan: find evidence that Edward Cullen is a vampire!_

There was no reason to stop at my locker. All necessary material was contained within my book bag. I just needed to get to the classroom early enough to witness Edward's entrance.

The task seemed easy enough, but it was, in fact, not. Of course, I happened to be stuck behind a cluster of juvenile boys who felt the need to take up the entire width of the hall and converse amongst themselves.

"Did you see the new trailer for _Green Lantern_? It looked epic!" Tyler Crowley screeched while doing some sort of hand gesture I have seen on Charles's old rock records.

Michael Newton shook his head. "Yes, but didn't that actor already play that Deadpool guy? Isn't it against some sort of rule to be two different superheroes?"

Eric Yorkie shook his head. "That was Marvel. Green Lantern is DC. Two completely different universes."

Michael and Tyler gave Eric a perplexed stare.

"Umm," Eric said. "He's an exception to the rule."

Michael and Tyler seemed to accept this as an answer and nodded their heads in agreement.

I didn't see how the conversation couldn't be more confusing to me.

Looking past the three, I could see the back of Edward's perfectly shaped head, shoulders, back and…um, jeans. It seemed that he was standing there talking to someone. I decided the best way to find out who he was conversing with was to divert my gaze from Edward and his hypnotic ways and look.

Ah! I should have known – and I really did on some level, so let's just say I did – Alice and Jasper were standing hip to hip having, what seemed to be, an intense conversation with Edward.

I knew this, of course, due to the amount of times Edward ran his hand through his hair. It was a simple formula I concocted. The number of times he did this action within a span of sixty seconds, factoring in the length he draws his hand back and the depth he put his hand through those perfectly placed locks.

These qualities usually determine the level of stress or general displeasure Edward was having at the moment. The only thing that could indicate an increase in frustration was if he started to tug on his hair.

Don't even get me started on how difficult the formula was to recalculate once I added the tugging!

During my internal recalculating of the Edward emotional intensity quotient, I noticed Jasper and Alice had made an abrupt departure. It was time to act. I would go over to him and just say a greeting, comment about the weather, show that I was correct about my ankle…

"Excuse me," I stated as I tried to get past the three miscreants.

"Well, if it isn't beautiful."

I spun around once I was fully past the three to notice Michael Newton looking at me.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "Are you talking to me?" I pointed to my chest. Michael's gaze diverted to where I was pointing, and it seemed to linger for some time in that area.

Knowing his brain worked on a slightly slower level than the rest of ours, I gave him some time to think over what he was trying to say. Poor boy must have been confused with my question.

It wasn't until a locker slammed behind me that Michael's head snapped up, and he looked right at me. "Yes, of course. Isn't that your name, beautiful, not something beautiful?" He smiled and nudged Tyler Crowley in the side.

_Oh._

"While I commend you for remembering that connotation, I will have to ask you to refrain for using that as my name. I prefer Bella."

Michael scratched his head and looked at me confusedly. I would give him a couple seconds to digest what I just said.

"So, Bella, did you have fun on Saturday?" Tyler interjected.

"Yes, I did. And you?"

"For the most part." Tyler gave Michael a knowing look before returning his gaze in my direction.

"Would have liked if it ended a little better…" Michael muttered under his breath.

"Don't you mean _happier_ ending, Mikey?" Tyler laughed loudly. "Bella, you'll have to tell us what happened in the girl's bathroom. Lauren came out in a tizzy and demanded that we bring her home."

I shrugged. "That's one mystery I don't think I will _ever _solve."

Eric watched our exchange partly amused and partly bewildered. I took the moment as an opportunity to make my exit. The bell was set to ring any minute, and I still needed to greet Edward!

"Bye, beautiful!" Michael shouted. I could only shake my head. He couldn't be blamed, not everyone had an advanced brain as mine, and his memory wasn't something to write home about.

_Which probably explains his C average._

I set my sights on Edward. He was already looking in my direction when I started to head toward him. The scowl he had on when he looked past me quickly turned into a smile when we made eye contact.

It wasn't just any Edward Cullen smile. It was _the_ Edward Cullen smile, which pretty much was a bigger more captivating version of his smirk.

I smiled back and was about to get to him when something suddenly blocked my path. This time it wasn't the petite form of Alice, actually, quite the opposite.

"Bella!"

I stepped back and had to take a hold of my glasses so I wouldn't collide with this intrusion.

Jacob…it was Jacob Black. While his entrance was startling, I wasn't completely surprised to see him. He has been seeking me out more and more lately. Since my study of Edward had started, I trained myself to expect the unexpected. Now it seems that I am expecting the unexpected only to discover that the unexpected, in which I expected, was occurring no matter how unexpected it may seem to be.

_The many makings of a good scientist._

"Hello, Jacob," I stated, trying to crane my neck to look beyond his form.

"Oh…hey, Bella! I'm glad I caught you."

How was it possible that his entire body could block my view of Edward!

"If you excuse me, Jacob, I have to get by." I tried to side step around him, but he just stepped with me.

"Bella, I just have to let you know that I ran in to some of the science club members today."

That caught my attention. I stopped my attempted escape and gave Jacob my undivided attention.

"Is everything all right?"

"Not…exactly."

_What? It couldn't be about the itinerary, I already finished redoing it._

"What is it, Jacob? Do they not like the articles they were given to read?"

"Well, no, it's not that. It's just… a few of the science club members have mentioned maybe skipping the next meeting…" Jacob trailed off.

It took me a couple moments to regain my equanimity. After closing my mouth – which had dropped open in shock – I gave him a speculative glance and inquired as to what he meant in the most composed way that I could.

"They are what?"

Realizing that my voice reached an unusually high level, I lowered it to something that was viewed to be a more socially appropriate level.

"What do you mean? There are only five of us. You wouldn't give up on science, would you, Jacob?"

"Of course not, Bella." Jacob looked appalled at the idea – and rightfully so. A world without science would be…well, it just wouldn't exist! The human race would just float off the world due to the lack of gravity. There would be no laws of motion because there wouldn't be any motion at all! There would be no need for scientific methodology because there would be no need for observation or discovery.

What kind of flat, center-of-the-universe world would we live in if we didn't have such monumental discoveries and the science that helped us achieve them?

My breathing accelerated, and I had to lean over to rest my hands on my knees.

"Bella? Are you okay? Do. I. Need. To. Get. A. Paper. Bag?"

I didn't know why Jacob thought saying each word loudly and slowly would help the situation. It just resulted in me looking at him oddly.

As usual, I decided it was best to handle this situation myself.

I took deep calming breaths. That website that was supposed to teach me relaxation was surely going to get a strongly written e-mail in their in-box in due time.

Why on earth would they skip the next meeting? Yes, I have missed the last couple of meetings, but it was only due to my research of Edward Cullen! Which, in my opinion, was a perfectly acceptable excuse.

It was like that expression: an eye for an eye…except it was science for science.

A far better phrase if you asked me.

After a minute, my respiratory rate returned to normal.

"No, Jacob, I am fine," I started to pace back and forth. Thankfully the bell for the next class hadn't rung yet. "But it is time to take action!"

"Okay…so, by that, you mean…"

It was time for drastic measures. I needed to ensure that my legacy at this school would stay intact once I was gone.

Sure. I was going to make quite the impression once I left. Every time they see my face on the television, every time they read my name in future science citations and textbooks, every time I would make guest visits to my home town – the place where it all started, the place where history was forever changed – they would know of my achievements.

However, I wanted them to be left with something very near and dear to me, a specific thing that I had nurtured and created, something that I helped blossom into what it was today – the club that I started and helped maintain for the last four years.

I stopped pacing and turned abruptly in Jacob's direction. I lifted my hand and pointed up toward the ceiling with determination.

"I'm calling an emergency science club meeting!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I should have the next chapter out a lot sooner than the last, but knowing my luck I wouldn't be surprised if my laptop exploded or if someone ran it over with a car. :/**

**Some wonderful news! This was nominated for a Rare Gem Award for Best Fluff! So if you find this story to be such great fluff that you could go find some peanut butter and make a sandwich out of it, then go vote! :)**

**Here is the link: **http:/thesparkleteerawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com/p/voting (dot) html

**Last day to vote is 12/1.**

**Thanks to those who nominated the story! It means a lot! : D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I love that some of you knew I was talking about Love Actually in the last chapter. : )**

**I had a hard time with the title of this chapter. But I channeled my inner nerd and referenced a geeky show. Any guesses?  
**

**My usual beta's are busy as of now, but the wonderful Bronze620 looked this over for me! Also thanks to Linzk78 for helping me! **

**Enjoy...  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: I'm A Scientist Not An Actress!**

I had told Jacob to inform the others that we _would_ be meeting after school today in the usual spot. I realized after that I _may_ have spoken in a harsh tone because he jumped at my reaction and ran in the other direction.

It was entirely my fault. I become riled up when it comes to the subject of science.

I would have to apologize when I saw him next in class.

Upon entering the class, I immediately made my way over to my usual seat so I could determine what I would say to my fellow science club members.

I couldn't help but notice that Edward was not in his usual area of seating. However, I would not dwell; the library was a huge place and he was probably just in one of the aisles or a far back table. I was sure that he would make an appearance very soon.

When I went to my last class of the day, not only was I disgruntled about the fact that my "friends" wanted to forgo the next science club meeting, but also, I hadn't had a chance to speak to Edward Cullen all day!

I didn't know where he was, or what sort of vampire thing he was doing, but that was getting absurd.

At least I knew I would see Edward in our next class.

I was first to enter the classroom, using most of that free time to look over my new and improved science club itinerary.

What if the members were losing interest? Was that the reason for their sudden desire to skip the next meeting?

Was it not fun for them anymore?

After a couple moments, I laughed and shook my head.

_That's ridiculous; how could it not be fun? That would be like saying school was a chore, or some equally as preposterous thing. _

"What are you laughing at?"

Startled, I jumped in my seat. Turning to my left, I noticed that Edward was sitting in his chair.

_For the love of Yosemite, I was going to end up requiring a pacemaker at the end of the study. My heart has endured a lot of stress!_

Edward's hand reached forward while I stilled with anticipation. A feeling of déjà vu came over me as he readjusted my frames.

"Some things never change," he stated with a small smile.

I gave him a confused look. "Everything is always in a stage of motion and change, Edward."

His smile slightly grew and he gave me a nod. "That _is_ true. I know I'm always looking for something new and fascinating to keep me on my toes. Sometimes it's hard to come across something or someone you haven't witnessed before." He paused, looking up to the ceiling, as if he were mulling over his words. "However, it is nice to know that some things stay the same…one tends to rely on a little predictability."

Still confused, I decided to give in to the conversation and counter his statement. Whether or not I understood exactly what Edward's motives for this odd conversation topic were, I could never give up in a good conversation.

_I wasn't captain of the debate team for nothing. _

"Still, even though an individual may rely on the predictable, it doesn't mean they should. At any moment, things can change."

"Right, but there are certain things and/or people that are based on patterns and behavior, so one can make a clearer hypothesis. Take Mike Newton's grade point average." Edward motioned toward the classroom door.

I turned to see Michael trying to balance a pencil on his nose while walking in. Some people looked on in fascination, other's more annoyed that they couldn't get into the classroom.

_Is he trying to be like an otter? Odd choice of an animal to admire. More than likely, he was going to poke an eye out. _

"I can't picture him getting any A's. I can safely say there won't be any changes in his grade point average."

"I don't know…" Edward looked at me with a befuddled expression, wondering why I could question something so obvious. "It could always go down."

After a moment, Edward starting laughing, and boy do I mean laughing! I had never heard him reach that octave before. I couldn't help but join in.

Edward's laughs subsided and he looked down at the desk. The smile displayed on his face didn't quite reach its full hypnotic level. Skimming through my impeccable memory, I came to the conclusion that I had never seen this expression displayed on his face.

Without thinking twice about it – which was very unusual for me – I blurted out the first thing that popped into my head.

"Is everything alright?"

My eyes widened at my own inquiry. Should I not have asked? It really wasn't my place. Not only that, he was the test subject. I should not try and become involved in non-study situations. It could alter the data! What he was angry that I had asked?

A million thoughts ran through my head until he slowly turned to look at me. His captivating eyes bore into my own. He cocked his head to the side and looked at me almost quizzically.

"Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. You just seem a little…off?"

I didn't even know what I meant by that; what does that even mean? I searched my brain for a more suitable response.

In the meantime, Edward's smile grew. "Thank you for asking, Bella. No need to worry. I'm fine now."

I wanted to ask what he meant by that. If he was fine _now_, did that mean he wasn't fine before? However, as soon as the thoughts came into my mind, they left. He was _very_ close. My brain couldn't even remember what I was trying to think of anymore.

Seconds, maybe minutes went by. I couldn't be sure. Edward leaned back, giving me room to think as a normal individual again.

"You never answered my question."

"I'm sorry…what?"

"When I came in, you were laughing about something…" Edward trailed off, indicating I should answer.

_Oh, right!_

"That was nothing. It was just wrapped up in thinking about the science club meeting today after school."

"Oh." Edward's tone was slightly off. I decided to investigate further by picking my questions very carefully. This was where my undeniable ability to uncover the truth came in.

"Oh?"

It was short and to the point.

"Well, I didn't hear anything about the meeting. Am I not an official member yet?"

"What? No, I mean yes, you are. You are more than welcome to attend. It wasn't decided until a couple of hours ago and this was the first time I'd seen you." I thought about it briefly and continued, "It's weird; I asked Jacob to inform all the members. Maybe he forgot to mention it to you?"

Edward's expression was something I couldn't decipher. "I bet he did."

"Well, it is up to you if you want to come. It's right after school and there are only a couple of us."

"Alright," Edward responded, and nodded once.

He casually looked forward and grabbed his pen, ready to take notes for the day.

"Alright?" I squeaked out. "You're actually going to attend?"

He turned back to me and smiled a smile that I couldn't quite place.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Simultaneously, I felt _very_ happy and _very _nervous.

I couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

~*~#~*~

After what seemed like a very long class, we left to go to the science club's usual meeting spot. It was weird; it was almost if looking at the clock tick by made the time pass more slowly. Even though time neither could go fast nor slow, it surely did seem to happen a lot around Edward.

Since our last class was far away, we were the last to enter the room.

They were all talking among themselves, and, at first, weren't aware of our entrance.

Jacob turned around first. When he saw me, he stepped away from the conversation he was previously having and smiled. "Bella, you're here!"

"Yes, Jacob, I _did _call the meeting."

He chuckled nervously, glanced down, and gripped the back of his neck. "Right."

When he looked back up, his expression formed a scowl. He looked to my left, where Edward had walked around me to stand.

The other three members stopped their chit-chatting and looked at us with shocked expressions. I couldn't tell you exactly _why_ they did, but, nevertheless, they did.

Being one not to waste time, I decided to make a quick introduction so we could move the meeting along.

"Everyone, you all know Edward Cullen. He decided he wanted to join our club."

I waited for a response from the group, thinking they would greet the newest member. However, they did nothing and said nothing. I think the most movement I saw was their jaws falling slightly open.

Turning back to Edward, I motioned to each member of the group. "Edward, as you must know, this is Angela, Benjamin, Leah, and Jacob."

Edward nodded once. "Hello."

Saying their names or hearing Edward speak must have shaken them out of their temporary paralysis.

Angela and Benjamin both said, "Hello." Leah just gave a slight wave, blushed, and looked at Jacob. Jacob just scowled some more and nodded in Edward's direction.

Edward walked over and sat at the desk next to Angela. She followed all his movements skeptically, almost as if she were waiting for him to disappear.

_Enough of this lollygagging, it's time to have some fun with science, gosh darn it!_

Clearing my throat, I began.

"It was brought to my attention that some of you – whom I won't name – were planning on skipping science club. So what do you have to say for yourselves, Angela and Benjamin?"

They seemed startled to be spoken to directly. Angela turned back from giving Edward a disbelieving look. She seemed confused for a moment, but must have processed my question.

"Oh, well, we just weren't going to come today. We're not dropping out of the club or anything, but there really hasn't been much to do the last couple of times, so we were just going to do something else."

Benjamin nodded and leaned forward. "Plus, you haven't been to the last couple of meetings, Bella. You can't really be mad with _us_ for wanting to skip this one."

I placed my hands on my hips. "Benjamin, I have a legitimate excuse for not attending the last three meetings. It wasn't because I didn't 'feel like it.' I had important information to collect and certain projects that needed to be addressed."

Benjamin sighed and leaned back in his desk chair. "First, how many times do I have to tell you that I go by Ben? I've known you since we were nine. Your dad and my mom dated off and on for a couple years."

I scoffed. No, they did _not _date; they only did activities with each other: had dinner together, sometimes breakfast too. I only noticed because sometimes, when I got up early to get ready for school and monitor one of my experiments, I would notice Jennifer walking to her car.

It was weird; I must not have heard her come over in the mornings. I always wondered why she didn't stay long enough for me to say hello to her before she left. I deeply hoped that I hadn't offended her in any way.

One morning, after I watched her departure from my window, I decided that enough was enough.

At the kitchen table that morning, I asked Charles why Jennifer never stayed to say hello to me when she stopped by to have breakfast. He dropped his doughnut and started to cough. After a couple of moments of me hitting his back, he had finally calmed down. He looked around the kitchen for a minute or two, appearing very uncomfortable, and he finally explained to me that she had to leave early to go to work and it had nothing to do with me.

I was relieved that I hadn't offended her, but one thing still bothered me. I turned back to Charles and asked why she left wearing one of his shirts, and he nearly choked on his coffee. He surely seemed to have a hard time swallowing that morning.

Before he could answer, he said he received an urgent call from the station and had to leave pronto.

So, all in all, they were friends. Nothing was ever hinting that they were more than that. I was pretty sure that _I_ would have noticed something of the sorts.

Poor Benjamin, he probably made up this fantasy to help cope with his childhood and the fact he lacked a steady father figure. I wouldn't want to scar him with the truth. If it were easier for him to believe his delusions, then I would let him be; plus, I couldn't really blame him.

Charles was the best father one could have.

I gave Benjamin a look as he continued. "And secondly, we were only going to stop coming until you came back. Not a lot has been done over the past couple of weeks."

_What? _

Glancing over to Jacob, he looked away sheepishly.

"What do you mean nothing has been done?"

When Jacob didn't speak, Angela piped up.

"Not that _nothing _was done, just that…there wasn't _a lot_ done."

"But I left an itinerary and instructions. Plus, I colored coded certain topics and gave you all articles to look over."

Jacob shrugged. "Well, we really didn't get a chance to get to them all…we kind of did our own thing."

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and counted back from ten.

_I will not yell at Jacob. I will not yell at Jacob. I will not yell at Jacob…right now._

"My apologies to everyone. I was under the impression that everything was running smoothly up until now."

An idea, a wonderfully brilliant idea, popped into my head. I wasn't surprised; that tended to happen a lot with me.

"How about we have a meeting now? We can all come up with something new and fun to do?"

When I looked around the room, they all nodded in agreement. Not only could I run a well-executed meeting, but I could also work on my study.

"So, what we will do is break off into groups of two, discuss ideas among ourselves, and then share with the group what we came up with. Let's see…I'll just do this randomly. Angela and Benjamin."

They nodded and started to talk.

"Um, Jacob and…Leah." Jacob looked from me to Edward and back to me before turning to Leah who had a smile on her face.

"Oh, and I guess that leaves Edward and I." I used my superior acting abilities to hide the fact that I had completely rigged that outcome. I was sure no one was the wiser.

I was about to make my way over to sit next to Edward when the classroom door flung open.

"Sorry we're late!"

Alice and Jasper waltzed into the room. Alice was grinning like she usually was and Jasper was just passively standing by her side with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Late?"

"Yes, sorry about that." Alice walked into the room as Jasper closed the door. "We saw you and Edward enter this room but we had to stop at my locker, and then Jasper and I had to make a…detour to one of the other rooms."

Alice giggled as she rearranged some of the chairs to form and circle. I was completely and utterly confused along with everyone else – minus Edward I presumed – as to why they were here. They had never mentioned joining science club prior to this.

Alice finally sat down. Jasper sat to her left. He was rather quiet. That wouldn't have seemed odd to me a week ago, but ever since our last couple of interactions, I had come to notice Jasper appeared more talkative then what he previously seemed to be.

Maybe he didn't talk a lot in front of groups of people.

_Maybe he suffers from stage fright?_

Alice looked around the room expectantly with a huge grin on her face. "Come on, everyone. Let's sit in a circle so we can discuss!"

"Alice," Edward said in a warning tone.

"Oh hush, Edward. I'm sure you've already said your ideas." Alice turned to me and patted the seat on her right. "Come on, Bella. There is much to do!"

Hesitantly, I stepped closer and sunk into the seat, very wary of her motives. I would be cautious of any of her movements; she wouldn't cough without me notic—

"Hey!" I yelped when I saw her tiny hands flash in front of my face. At first I thought it was an attack, then I realized that something was lifted off my face, yet again!

I glared at her.

"You don't need them right now, Bella. This way we can see your eyes!" She looked around the room and landed her gaze on Edward. "Am I right?"

Jacob was first to pipe up. "Yes. You have beautiful eyes, Bella."

I noticed Leah quickly removed her glasses and slide them into her bag. I couldn't understand her actions. While my glasses were used for distance, she needed hers all the time. She was almost blind without them, if I recalled correctly.

I crossed my arms in defiance. I didn't see the big deal with my glasses.

_What's so important about seeing someone's eyes? It wasn't like they held any secrets or gave anything important away._

After everyone else hesitantly followed Alice's directions, the circle was complete. I tried not to show my displeasure with the fact I wouldn't be able to have a private conversation with Edward, or the fact that he was sitting three chairs away.

Alice clapped her hands and rubbed them together, almost as if she was coming up with a diabolical scheme.

_Which wouldn't shock me._

"So, how much have we figured out so far?"

Ben looked around before quietly saying, "Figure out what?"

"The play, of course!"

Edward sighed while running his hand through his hair. He seemed to be very frustrated at the moment.

"What play?" Angela inquired.

"_Dracula_! Unless the subject was changed since I last heard."

Oh! I forget _again_ about the conversation I had at the Cullen residence.

_How many times is that fib going to come back up?_

Alice turned to me questioningly. "Or have you not told them your idea yet?"

"Um…no, no I haven't."

_Think, Bella, think. I've gotten myself out of some pretty sticky situations these past couple of days. I can do it again. _

"Sorry for spilling the beans," Alice said, before turning back to the group. "Bella brought up the idea of putting on the play _Dracula_. Jasper and I thought it was a wonderful idea and volunteered our help."

"Really, Bella?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"Well…yes, but I don't know anymore."

Angela sat up in her seat. "I think it is a great idea! Vampires are so _in_ right now."

_Yeah, in this room. Living in our town. You don't know how right you are, Angela. _

"I would definitely do this play. I love vampires!"

_Better not love any of these vampires…um, because they can be dangerous and all. _

Benjamin rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it. She makes me watch _two _shows about them a week."

Angela scowled and smacked Ben's arm.

I looked on in disbelief. _Is everyone actually agreeing to this?_

"I'll help, I guess. I'm not much of an actress though," Leah said.

"But…but…we can't put on a play!" I exclaimed a little _too_ loudly.

Alice pouted. "Why not?"

"Because this is science club!"

"What? Really?" Alice turned to Edward, who displayed an amused expression on his face. He nodded once.

"Oh, well, when is the meeting for the play?"

"What?" Angela said with a saddened tone. "We aren't going to do it?"

Jasper shrugged and said, disinterested, "We could still do it."

_Oh, _now_ he speaks. I think I'd rather have him smirking and saying stuff I don't understand as opposed to this. _

Angela seemed happy, Ben shrugged and said, "Sure, why not."

"It could be fun," Leah stated.

"But this is science club!"

_Why does no one else understand this? It would be like joining the baseball team to play curling. I know they are equally as popular and challenging, but still, it seemed a tad outlandish to compare the two. _

"Come on, Bella. Please?" Angela pleaded.

"It could be that new and fun thing you wanted to do," Ben said convincingly.

"I don't know…"

_This is getting harder and harder to get out of. The play was _not_ a good idea. This couldn't get any worse. _

"What do you say, Bella? It could be interesting."

I turned to Edward, shocked to hear him speak. He hadn't spoken much since the meeting started.

_I guess the play wasn't the _worst_ idea in the world. Originally, I did come up with the idea and all. _

"Unless you don't think you can rise to the challenge, Bella," Jasper said with a hint of a smirk.

"What? Of course I can! You'll see, when we do this play!"

Jasper shrugged and seemed to concede.

_There! I showed him. Thinks he can tell me I can't do something… _

"Great!" Alice said, breaking me out of my disgruntled thoughts. "So, we talked earlier, and we were trying to figure out who would make the best Dracula. We thought maybe either Edward or Jasper would best portray the character."

"Yeah, they would!" Angela exclaimed, causing Benjamin to arch his eyebrow at her in question. "Um, I'm just saying they seem like they would make good vampires. Just look at them; don't you see a Bill and Eric sitting right in front of us?"

Benjamin shook his head and mumbled, "Not that show again."

I gave Edward a look, silently asking if he knew what they were talking about. He shrugged and looked just as perplexed as me.

"Jacob would make a pretty good Dracula too," Leah muttered, looking down at her desk.

After a quiet moment, Alice continued, "Well, we can figure that out later. There is plenty to discuss before then."

~*~#~*~

And discuss we did, for a couple of hours. Alice was a very thorough vampire, I would give her that. I honestly couldn't determine who was more crafty and secretive, Edward or her.

Throughout the meeting, I couldn't help but notice Leah's mood alter. She seemed to talk less than she usually did, which wasn't much to begin with.

When the meeting dispersed, I was given the first task of talking with the administration for them to approve our request of putting on the play. I would do that first thing in the morning.

I looked at Edward, and then back at Leah, who was moving slowly around her possessions and trying to pack up, which was hard for her to do with her missing eyewear.

"I'm going to stay back and assist Leah," I said to Edward.

He smirked, which, surprisingly, caused me relief since I hadn't seen it all day. Taking a step closer to me, he softly said, "See you tomorrow, Bella."

There must have been a cold draft in the classroom, since I my whole body shivered.

I watched Edward – and everyone else – leave the classroom. I fought against my natural instinct to follow him. Sometimes there were far more important issues to address that weren't in the name of science.

Leah was clearly acting strange. Not strange like Edward craving blood, Charles losing his short term memory, or Jacob's inability to make any sense with his recent actions…no, strange as in her mood seemed down.

Since I brilliantly concluded this to be the reason for her peculiar behavior, I deduced that the best tactic was a direct approach.

Plus, I couldn't stand to watch her blindly feel around her bag for her glasses.

I approached her, not keeping my movements quiet. I didn't want to startle her. I reached down, grasped her eyewear, and placed them in her hand.

Leah gave a small smile and sighed before placing her frames upon her face.

"Care to have a seat?" I motioned with my hand to the seat behind mine. I sat down as well and turned to face her. It was a little uncomfortable, but in such delicate situations it was imperative to maintain eye contact.

"What's going on, Leah?" I inquired in a quiet voice.

Also, maintaining a peaceful environment was crucial if you wanted the subject to open up.

_At least, that was what the latest addition of Psychology Magazine stated. _

Leah sighed. "Nothing. Everything's fine."

I cocked my head to the side and gave her a pointed look.

"Leah, come on. You would have to wake up pretty early in the day to pull one over on Isabella Swan."

_I was not counting Edward Cullen in that statement. For one, I still hadn't concluded whether or not he had "pulled one over on me." Second, Edward Cullen doesn't even require sleep, so he would be unable to perform the action of waking up. _

"I suppose I could tell you, Bella."

"Of course; if you couldn't trust me, who could you trust?"

Leah leaned back in her chair, pulling a strand of her long hair around to play with while she refused to look at me.

_Maybe, just maybe, it was a comforting gesture. I'll allow it._

"Well, I…I kind of _like_ someone."

I nodded, even though she wasn't looking in my direction.

"Having an attraction is a common occurrence during the teenage years. However, I don't see why this caused such a rapid shift in your mood. Are you currently menstruating? That has been known to cause sudden mood alterations."

Leah slouched down in her chair further.

"No," she muttered.

She stopped playing with her hair and stared off into space. I would give her time to come up with the answer. Emotional issues – definitely those occurring in the young adult years – were a delicate topic. It was important to remain patient. It could take her hours just to—

"It's just that," Leah said abruptly, startling me from my thoughts. She sat up in her chair and leaned forward on the desk in front of her. "…I don't think, well…I just don't think they like me in that way."

Leah let out a long breath and slumped further in her chair.

"Ah, I see the predicament. The sullen effect is due to your understanding that subject in question doesn't reciprocate your feelings?"

"Um, yeah. I guess you could say that."

"And you have come to this conclusion, how?"

"It's just obvious."

My eyes widened and placed my hands on my hips.

"Leah Clearwater! Are you telling me that you jumped from the hypothesis stage to the conclusion '_just_ _obvious' _because it seems to be the correct answer? Hmm?"

"Maybe." At least she had the audacity to look ashamed.

"Have I not taught you that the scientific process is a fundamental tool used to help determine sound scientific conclusions?"

"Well, you have…"

I stood up hastily, causing the desk to shift.

"Have I not been a good enough role model? Is that causing you to turn your back on all my teachings?"

"No, I just…"

I started to pace up and down the classroom aisle.

"Have I failed you? And, by failing you, have I failed myself?"

I halted my erratic movements and shook my head with a chuckle.

_Me? Fail? That is a good one. I may have gotten a tad frantic there._

"Bella!"

I spun around to see Leah covering her mouth, seeming to be startled at the own volume of her voice.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"Yes. I don't think you could hear me over your…talking."

"Oh, my apologies, I will let you finish." I returned to my desk and motioned for her to continue.

She was staring at the pencil in front of her, absent-mindedly pushing it back and forth on the desk surface.

"What I meant to say was, it was obvious because it is clear that they like someone else."

"You know this for a fact?" I gave her another pointed look.

"No…but it sure seems that way." She sighed, running her fingers through her long, dark hair.

After a minute or so, she laughed quietly to herself. "To think, they were the reason why I even joined science club. I thought if I showed the same interests, then maybe I could get noticed. Funny, right?"

No, I did not find the fact that she used science club as a place to troll for some teenage companionship humorous at all.

_Not one bit._

However, before I could point out the insanity in her statement, I had an epiphany. All of a sudden, everything made sense.

_Well, I can't be mad with her now. _

I reached forward and grasped her hand with both of mine. It was a soothing gesture, I'd read, that demonstrated a connection and said that one wasn't judging.

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes, it makes perfect sense now. I'm actually a little shocked I didn't see it before."

"I hoped I wasn't being obvious. Do you think the others know?"

I shook my head. "I highly doubt it. Let's just say…things are a lot more noticeable to me than the others. I just have an uncanny ability to read the situations around me."

"Oh, well, what do you think, then? Is there a chance for me?"

"Leah," I stated softly, giving her hand a couple pats. "Experimenting and questioning ourselves is a common occurrence during our young adult years."

"Um, okay…"

"I don't want this to deter you from any other future romantic pursuits."

_Let her down easily; she is in such a fragile state now._

"However, I feel as though I must tell you, although I am extremely flattered, but I'm not looking for any type of relationship. Oh, and I'm not attracted to girls either."

Her head snapped up. "Wait, what?"

_Poor dear must be in shock. _

"I'm sorry for having to tell you this. I do hope, in time, that you can set aside your feelings for me and we can still continue to be friends."

Her face was still frozen in shock. I hoped I hadn't let her down too harshly.

_Can't say I blame her, actually; it makes a lot of sense. I am a strong female presence and excel in multiple fields. It was only common for others to seek out the most qualified mate._

"Wait, what?"

_Poor thing is caught in a loop. How did Charles fix our old record player? _

I quickly shook my head at the idea. Smacking Leah didn't seem like a realistic treatment, even though it always worked for Charles when the record would skip.

I never understood why he would hold up his thumbs and say, "Aaaayee!" after doing that action. He did seem to find it quite amusing though.

Leah finally snapped out of her frozen state, sat up, and pulled her hand from mine.

"What? No, I'm talking about Jake!"

"Jacob Black? What about him?"

Leah looked at me with a quizzical expression, as if determining if I was being serious with my inquiries.

_She thinks _I'm _acting odd? I'm not the one who just proclaimed my romantic intentions toward the other. _

"He's the one I have a crush on. He's the reason why I joined this and many other clubs. Well, I probably would have joined some anyways, but I definitely wouldn't have joined this many!"

"Oh, well, I don't see the issue. You should just make him aware of your intentions and pursue a romantic relationship with him."

She sighed and rested her forehead on the desk surface.

"He doesn't notice me. Plus, he likes someone else. At least, I think he does."

I scoffed. "I think _I_ would know if Jacob was infatuated with someone else. I do see him _all _the time. I'm pretty sure if he was pining after another individual, I would clearly be aware of it."

She picked up her head and slightly banged it against the table.

"Fine," I declared. "Who is this apparent individual who has captured Jacob's attention?"

Leah sat up and looked awkwardly around the room.

"Well, I think it's…you."

I let out an abrupt laugh, and I did _not_ snort after the fact - it was just a small sneeze due to my allergies.

"What a humorous quip. Edward made a similar jest not too long ago."

She blushed, probably embarrassed by her obvious false conclusions.

"Well, it seems like he does."

"No, we are just close friends." I patted Leah's forearm three times – it displayed reassurance.

"If you say so."

Leah seemed a tad skeptical; I suppose that her infatuation with Jacob Black had clouded some of her more practical senses.

How could I reassure her? What would a friend do for another friend in this situation?

"I could talk to him for you?"

Her face fell. She looked as if she were going into hypovolemic shock. Since there was no blood visible, and the topic of discussion seemed to keep her nerves on end, I concluded that she just nervous with the idea of me talking to Jacob about her.

"No! What if he doesn't like me in that way? I can't ask you to do that, Bella. I'm fine, really. I'm fine, just fine."

"Don't be silly. Why wouldn't Jacob like you in that way? From a highly objective point of view, you have excellent qualities for a mate."

"Well…wouldn't he have said something before now?"

"You must be jesting. You know how Jacob can be. He probably doesn't even know you like him. Sometimes with him, something can be right in front of his face, and he just won't see it."

I chuckled. It was so true. Jacob, in so many words, was just plain oblivious.

"And if he doesn't like me in that way?"

"Then I will point out why that is incorrect."

Leah shook her head. "You really don't need do this."

"What? I always point out to Jacob when he is mistaken."

"Fine, I guess. Just be subtle about it."

I smiled. She thought I was an amateur to these types of issues. If she could have seen the way I handled myself in a room full of vampires, then she'd be in awe.

Little did she know that Isabella Swan and subtlety go hand-in-hand.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**For those who are waiting for Bella to get a little more of what's going on around her...well, I'm not saying I'm hinting at that to happen in the next chapter...but I totally am. :) Is my wording confusing enough? **

**A couple more chapters and this story will be done. A lot of my favorites are ending or almost ending. What happened? Did everyone ban together and decide to end all my favorites. Now that LGP and SaD are done, I'll have to find more. If anyone has a good/funny recs, let me know. : )  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! I want to thank IamSuperBatGirl for recommending this story on TwiFic Pimp's website. You can see it and other wonderful recs here: (www . twificpimps . com) Also, thanks to everyone else who recommended this story. **

**Some people channeled their inner nerds as well and knew what the last chapter title referred to. (Yes, it was Star Trek LOL) Someone also mentioned, Bill Nye the science guy and he is equally as great haha  
**

**Thanks to the wonderful Bronze620 for betaing this chapter. Also thanks to Linzk78 for helping me!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: Isabella Swan: Rise Of The Scientists**

"Jacob Black!"

I may have hollered a little _too_ loudly. I was taken aback to see Jacob in the hall after my conversation with Leah. Leah had already left in the other direction, so she was unable to see me talk to her future partner in life.

Originally, my plan was to get home as soon as possible. If we were going to do this play, gosh darn it, we would do it right!

I would happily outline the many details needed to throw this plan into action. Plus, we would need to put all our ducks in a row when we approached the appropriate people who needed to approve this function.

However, after seeing Jacob, I figured it was good as time as any to talk to him about Leah's desire to procreate with him.

Jacob seemed startled at my presence. The talk with Leah did take a long time; he probably figured I left.

"Oh…hey, Bella," Jacob said as I approached him. He looked around awkwardly, gripping the back of his neck.

He must have a pulled muscle; he tended to perform that action a lot.

"Hello, Jacob. I didn't realize you would still be here."

"Oh, I had things to do and projects to look over." Jacob's tone indicated that his mood was glum.

I didn't see how that was the case, and even if it were so, I was about to make him feel a whole lot better with the news I obtained!

Clearing my throat to draw his attention, I smiled, in hope to convey my wonderful news.

"Jacob, I know we don't usually talk about this subject, but I would like to ask you about your current relationship status."

His head snapped to look at me directly. "What? Why?"

"Well…" I dragged on the suspense, hoping to build the anticipation. It seemed to work; Jacob's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he leaned closer. "…someone made have told me they liked you and I told them I would speak with you about it." I ended with a grin, excited to reveal who it was.

However, after hearing my statement, Jacob's whole body slumped. That was _not_ the reaction I had expected to see.

"Well…" I prompted him, waiting for his excitement to spring forward…any moment now.

"So, it's not you," he muttered, just loud enough for me to hear.

"What isn't me?" Was this going to me one of those things that Jacob said that made absolutely no sense? If the last week's pattern indicated anything, then yes, it probably was.

Jacob sighed and stood up straight; something in his expression changed - some things I couldn't decipher, but that one expression was obviously determination.

"Bella, I like you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Thanks, Jacob, you know I like you as well."

Okay, that was great and all. It was always nice when you were liked by a friend, which kind of made sense…why would you be friends with someone if you didn't like them?

Seemed silly to me.

I glanced at my watch.

_I hope we can get back to the topic at hand; I have to make it home soon. There is much to do!_

"No, Bella." Jacob adamantly shook his head. "I have _feelings_ for you."

I went to respond, but before I could, Jacob held up his hand and said, "And before you say anything, let me clarify. I have more than friendship feelings for you."

Even though we hadn't moved since the beginning of the conversation, I became more than aware of how close we were.

All of a sudden, I felt a pressure growing in the pit of my stomach. Almost like someone had knotted up a rope and forced me to ingest it. I didn't know where this was coming from, but now was not the time to become ill!

"Um, I don't…I don't know what to say, Jacob." For the first time in a long while, I was at a loss of what to say to Jacob, which made me _very_ disgruntled.

Jacob kept giving me a weird look. Almost as if my answer of not knowing what to say wasn't good enough. It probably wasn't.

Curse Jacob Black for putting me in a position where I couldn't excel!

"I mean, this certainly came out of left field, as they say. If I even fathomed this was an issue, then I would have briefed myself for a better response."

Jacob hung his head and sort of chuckled to himself. It wasn't the sort of humorous laugh one enjoys after hearing a funny quip or clever jest. It was more like a disbelieving one, which didn't make sense.

_Did I not fully explain my answer to him? _

"Bella, I've liked you as long as I've known you."

I scoffed. Now I knew he must be joking. "That's impossible. We've known each other since infancy. A child doesn't develop romantic feelings at such a young age."

Jacob shook his head, almost solemnly. I tried to ignore the bad feeling that was growing in my stomach. Though it was becoming hard to do so, since it seemed to become worse as the conversation went on.

"I've always been too…nervous or frightened to tell you before."

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. I couldn't figure out my next move! It was sad to confess that I was not fully prepared for this occurrence. I wanted to curse myself!

Learning the proper responses for social interactions was on my to-do list. But now, more than ever, it seemed imperative that I learn it.

_Maybe I can move it up on my list before learning Latin. _

"Then why haven't you spoken of this prior to now, Jacob?"

Jacob slowly shook his head, almost like he wanted to hold back his next statement.

_A little too late for that. _

"It's like when someone has nothing left to lose, and they throw everything on the table and hope for the best." Jacob motioned his hands toward the floor of the hallway, as if he was depicting the table he was talking about. I looked around, trying to put together what he meant.

_He isn't throwing anything down that I can see…_

"Bella, you clearly like someone else, and I figured if any time was the best time to make my final declaration, it'd be now."

"What? Now I_ know_ you are talking crazy, Jacob Black!"

He shook his head again. "No, today, during that meeting, I-I finally accepted it. Before I could deny it and before I wasn't around enough to see it, but I couldn't any longer when it was right in front of me."

I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for whatever delusional that Jacob concocted in his over-imaginative head.

If he mentioned Leah, I couldn't be too hard on him. I made that mistake myself.

Jacob looked down at his feet, shuffling them nervously back and forth before bringing his head back up and continuing. His tone was final, with a twinge of defeat.

"You like Edward Cullen."

His tone was final. He said it with no falter, no stutter - just complete determination while staring me in the eyes.

_First Charles, thinking I have two boys that are interested in me…actually, he happened to be right about one of them…then Leah telling me she thought Jacob had a crush on me. Well, I guess she was right about that as well. Now, Jacob staying that I, Isabella Swan, liked Edward Cullen!_

I couldn't believe my ears. Maybe the nerves within my brain were somewhat altered and made me unable to process what Jacob was saying.

I shook my head at that ridiculous thought.

No, that was impossible. Obviously Jacob's brain was running at less than stellar.

"Jacob, I don't know what led you to this possible conclusion, but obviously you have misinterpreted a vast amount of information."

"No, Bella." He adamantly shook his head. I would not be fibbing if I stated that he looked like a mad man. He was doing it a little _too _hard and a little _too_ fast. "Anyone can see that you have a crush on him."

_Crush? Of all the ridiculous things…_

"What is equally as obvious is that he likes you back."

I froze.

For some peculiar reason, it felt like my heart was going to explode with warmth. I really need to consult with a cardiologist pronto.

"What? Really? No, you're saying a bunch of baloney. I don't believe that."

Jacob crossed his arms. "Then why are you smiling?"

"Jacob, stop making up stuff."

_I was not smiling, and even if I was, what does that indicate? Nothing. _

Jacob sighed. "I am absolutely crazy for pointing this out to you, but honestly, I can't take any more heartache."

_Indigestion? He can't be talking about a medical condition, can he?_

"What do you mean, Jacob?"

Gripping the back of his neck harder than I had ever seen him, he seemed resolved.

"You like Edward Cullen." I went to speak, but before I could get the chance, Jacob held up his hand, which halted my actions. "Before you say anything, let me say a few things."

I shut my mouth and crossed my arms with a huff.

_Fine, if he wanted to make his case, I am more than willing to counter his statements with the truth. _

"The meeting we just had, what was the last thing you remember I said?"

I must have looked perplexed, because I surely felt it.

After sighing and shaking his head, Jacob stated, "Don't ask me why, just humor me."

Frustrated, I threw my hands up and stated, "I don't know, I think you asked if I really wanted to do the play."

Jacob then gestured to me as if I just answered a significant question. When I just shrugged my shoulders he continued, "See, that was at the beginning of the meeting. You never even noticed anything else I said."

"Well…" I glanced around the hall way for some inspiration. I wasn't use to 'drawing a blank.' The only thing on display was for the next school pep rally. It hardly helped me out of my predicament. I didn't think a lack of pep was causing my recent troubles.

"I guess I was…very focused, yes, very focused on the task at hand."

"The task at hand being Edward Cullen?"

"Jacob!"

"Bella, you kept looking at him almost every ten seconds."

_Grr! Jacob was frustrating me like never before. Of course I was looking at Edward every ten seconds, I was obtaining data! If I didn't, how else would I know that Edward enjoys twisting a pencil through his fingers! That was valuable information. _

I crossed my arms and glared in Jacob's direction, hoping that he would feel the weight of my displeasure with him through the intensity of my eyes.

Jacob sighed and, if possible, his shoulders slumped even more than before. If they were any lower someone could convince me that they dislocated from his sockets.

"And, of course, Edward was looking right back at you."

"What, really?"

My expression turned curious. Was it curiosity that caused Edward to glance my way? Hunger? Plotting my demise or just in awe of my ability to organize a significant event?

All options were as equally as likely.

All of a sudden, my endless theories and images of Edward Cullen stopped abruptly when I saw a giant hand flash before my eyes.

The action caused me to jump back, making me yelp.

"See?" Jacob said sadly. "Just the mention of his name and the idea that he may have been watching you caused you to go all love struck and staring off into the distance."

_Love struck? Love struck? I have not been struck, and if I have, the culprit certainly would not be love! Maybe genius or achievement, but most definitely not love. _

"I think not! How dare you make such outlandish claims?"

"Bella, I'm just…I'm just going to go." He sighed, turning to the side and taking two steps away from me.

My face fell. I was expecting more of a fight.

"What?"

_This is exactly why Jacob is not number one on the debate team, he gives up far too easily._

I was about to demand Jacob to turn around and finish our conversation. I would make him stay so I could list all the reasons why I didn't like Edward Cullen. Jacob would understand if it was the last thing I did.

However, my plan never went into effect, when Jacob turned back to look at me, his expression seemed so…defeated.

"Bella, I'm going to leave now. I can't…I can't stand hear and try and convince you of your feelings toward someone else. I think it would be best if I just skip the next couple of meetings, I just need to clear my head."

I stood there, shocked. I didn't know what to do! For the love of photosynthesis, I was without a plan.

_This was definitely one of the worst times to be without one. _

Jacob waited a moment, probably seeing if I would speak; however, when I didn't, he gave a small smile and a quick nod and started to walk away.

"I-I'm sorry," I stated without thinking.

His footsteps faltered only for a second before he gave a quick nod and left.

~*~#~*~

I barely remembered the drive home, which was very alarming, due to my nearly impeccable memory. The knot in my stomach seemed to worsen during my entire conversation with Jacob and as I drove home, replaying the exchange in my head, the pain only became worse.

Maybe I became ill? It seemed only logical to think so, but why had it come on so fast? My peers are clearly the ones to be blamed. They are like a Petri dish of illness and infection.

I hastily exited the truck and power walked up the stairs into the house. For some peculiar reason I just felt the urge to go to my room and lay alone in the dark.

The thought made me want to laugh; it seemed as if I was developing some attributes of a vampire. However, I couldn't bring myself to chuckle, the knot in my abdomen feeling as if it were getting worse.

"Hey Bella."

The sound of Charles voice halted my retreat upstairs.

"Oh, hello, Charles."

He was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand.

"How was school?"

"It was…adequate."

He chuckled. "Teacher teach something wrong again?"

_If only that was it…_

"No, I'm just not feeling very well."

Charles sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I think it may be best if I go and properly rested."

Charles eyed be with what seemed to be suspicion; however, he just nodded and sat back.

As I returned to my room, the most comfortable spot seemed to be my bed, without much debate I crawled on top of the covers.

What was I to do now? My stomach hurt a great deal and I couldn't get what Jacob Black said to me out of my mind.

The only logical choice seemed to be for me to go over everything he said and pick out the errors and faults.

_I'm sure once I do that, then all will be copacetic once again. _

The delusion that I could be infatuated with Edward Cullen…no, not infatuated, apparently I was "crushing" on him.

I didn't even understand the phrase. How was the implication of compressing another individual supposed to indicate romantic feelings for that person? Personally, if someone told me they wanted to squash me, I would take offense.

Sighing, I turned on my side and hugged a small throw pillow to my chest; for some reason, the act was comforting.

Was does having a "crush" entail, anyway? Sure, I thought about Edward Cullen a lot, but that was just because I was performing an experiment on him. How was I to solve the cryptic tale that was Edward Cullen if I didn't observe, think, and converse with the subject?

Could I have developed "feelings" for him? Possible, but not very likely. Well…I wouldn't be the first person to be infatuated with a person they were studying. Would that be so bad….yes! It would, what was I thinking?

Say I did like Edward Cullen; it was probably just due to the fact I was studying him and his vampire abilities. Could I be blamed? So what if I enjoyed his company, admired his…bone structure and appreciated his obvious superior intellect over our peers.

Did that really indicate that I "crushed" on him?

I supposed that meant I should ask the most important question…W. W. N. D.

What would Newton do, of course!

I jumped off my bed and ran towards the computer, leaving the comfort of the small pillow behind.

How obtuse could I be? I would just look up what it meant to be crushing on someone and compare my actions to those results.

_I'm sure this will be cleared up in no time at all._

Approximately two hours and forty three minutes later, I shut off my computer, hitting the button a tad too hard.

My conclusion was not what I wanted, nor what I needed at this time. The data seemed to indicate that 95% of my actions, thoughts and conversations matched up with that of a crusher to a crushee.

Even after taking some _Teen Hop _or something magazine quiz, it indicated that "You are totally hot for him."

Hot for him? I checked my temperature on a regular basis for any signs of infection or oncoming illness and my core body temperature is one of perfection! After further researching I found that "being hot" for someone also implied that you "crush" on them.

_Why can't everyone just say what they are thinking? If they like the individual, wouldn't it be easier just to approach them and state that they find their body physically appealing and wish to consummate their union? _

How hard could it be?

I huffed and went back to bed, finding the small pillow and wrapping my body around it. For some reason the achey feeling at the pit of my stomach returned.

Fine, in light of recent data and research, it _may_ indicate that I _may _have _slight_ romantic thoughts towards one, Edward Cullen. _However_, could I really be blamed? Of course studying a unique individual would cause feelings that I haven't noticed.

It wasn't as if I liked Edward Cullen before the experiment…

I rolled onto my back, still clutching the pillow to my stomach and stared at the ceiling, contemplating my statement.

It wasn't as if I liked Edward Cullen before the experiment…

It wasn't as if…oh I didn't matter, if or when I liked what or who. What matters was that there was an experiment to conduct and personal feelings should not get in the way.

_Enough of this dilly dallying around!_

My experiment should have been completed by now; this obvious…_distraction_ has impeded that from occurring.

I sat up again and stormed over to my locked filling cabinet, retrieving my red notebook in record timing.

No, ifs, ands, buts, howevers, maybes, neverthelesses, thoughs, or perhapses about it! This experiment was getting a deadline.

I flipped open the notebook in haste and stopped on the first blank page.

_Writing things down feels much more official!_

Today was Monday, and by the end of the week, win or lose, alive or undead, I was going to determine, once and for all, whether or not if Edward Cullen was maybe a vampire!

* * *

**This has probably been the hardest chapter for me to write and I'm all kinds of nervous about it. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Some didn't know the two stories I referred to in the last chapter's AN. It was Let's Get Physical by Lalina and Said and Done by ICMezzo. Both wonderful stories and both are complete. Edward in SaD is so wonderfully naïve and funny, he's one of my favorites...actually, he's probably my favorite Edward of all time. : )**

**I accepted a new job, so in three weeks my work schedule will be more consistent and I will probably be able to update more regularly. With only a couple chapters left, hopefully I can finish this story soon. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks to the wonderful Bronze620 for betaing this chapter. Also thanks to Linzk78 for helping me!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who added this to their favs/alerts, and to those who recommended it. :) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Strange Case Of Dr. Swan And Mrs. Cullen**

_Tuesday…and so it begins: the moment of truth, justice, and…liberty? No, that doesn't sound right._

My expression turning into that of a frustrated buffoon – yes, I meant Michael Newton – I gripped the pen tighter and scratched out the horrendous line. In my haste I hadn't realized how it would make my perfectly scripted red notebook of answers appear. Up until now, everything was immaculate. I never – and I did mean ever – made mistakes.

Okay, I would be the first to admit it, I was a tad frustrated…and by _tad_, I meant that I broke the stress ball Charles got me before last year's finals. Also, I actually tried yoga, as a form of relaxation. I uploaded "Beginners at Yoga" on my computer last night. After I came to a certain conclusion, a _conclusion_ of which I refrain to speak, I decided I needed an extra dose of relaxation.

As always, it didn't work. I shouldn't have been surprised. Those "relaxation" scams were completely farfetched. I had more important, realistic things to focus on.

Discovering Edward Cullen to be a vampire.

It was time to start over. I placed the pen to the page and began to write.

_Tuesday…a day of new beginnings, out with the old and in with the new. Well…I guess I mean, in with the old and in with the new. Edward Cullen must be quite old and if I imply he is 'out' then I will be contradicting my original statement of trying to discovery who or what he is. _

I sighed and leaned back in the seat of my truck. It wasn't flowing as easily as it usually did.

What was wrong me? I never had trouble with anything. Words could flow out of me. I was like a natural poet.

_What was the phrase? I am a poet and I didn't even…have the slightly idea. _

I didn't need practice. If I wasn't set on becoming the next scientist of the year, I was sure I could excel in the subject of English.

However, what was the point? It came so easily. Isabella Swan didn't do easy; she liked a challenge.

So why was one of the simplest tasks becoming rather difficult?

Pardon my French, but what in the cellular molecule was wrong with me?

I sat up in my seat. I was Isabella Swan and I would not be hindered by something as simple as the English word!

I used the hand that I was holding a pen in to point up, to further express my declaration. I didn't know what it was, but the physical act helped me feel stronger with my statement.

With more ferocity than before, I grabbed the pen, no…I _clutched_ the pen with much intensity and began to write like I never had before.

_Tuesday…the beginning of the end. As they say, this is the do or die moment. Well…not _die_ - at least, I hope not. It was the do or just be inaccurate. Oh Socrates! I don't know what negative outcome could be worse. At least with the dying option, I was clearly right in Edward's vampire ways. Anyway, this week will be the final test in my quest to discover the truth. Each day, up until the weekend, I will perform a test. Hopefully, one will conclude with the obvious proof that I have known all along: Edward and his inhuman ways. _

I paused briefly. For some odd reason, I was a tad reluctant to write down the next part of my plan.

I groaned and gripped my red notebook with more force than needed. It was time to stop being reluctant. It was a time to science up and be the individual I knew I was.

_It is imperative that, from this moment on, I refrain from any form of communication with the subject that does not directly correlate with my attempts at uncovering the truth behind the subject's origins. _

My hand flew to my stomach. The intense pain that I felt the night before returned almost immediately.

_Gosh darn this gastrointestinal bug I somehow got. It better not impede me from my school work! _

I drew my attention back to my notebook. I knew I had to write more; however, the idea of continuing my declaration made me feel even more ill.

Closing the book, I placed it in my book bag and proceeded to turn off my car and made my way to the school. I may have been a little early, but that was fine. I needed to prepare.

~*~#~*~

Physical Education was a repeat of yesterday. The male and females were separated again. It seemed as though Coach Clapp was sick again. I didn't know what caused this ongoing illness, but my classmates seemed to have an idea.

I didn't know how Lauren would know what illness Coach Clapp obtained, but when she whispered to her sheep something pertaining to Coach Clapp having the 'clap,' Jessica seemed to laugh in agreement.

Whatever they were speaking of, I was sure it couldn't be good. I shook my head and returned to my notebook. I needed to make this plan perfect. I needed to make the plan precise. I needed complete and utter silen—

"Bella!"

"Ah!" Somehow the pen I was holding flew from my hand and rolled to the floor.

I turned to see who the culprit was, and honestly, I should not have been surprised. There she was, smirking that smirk that the Cullen's had trademarked: Alice Cullen.

"Hey, Bella," she said, bending down to retrieve my lost writing instrument.

"Hey, Alice." I tentatively took back my favorite pen and eyed her with the upmost of caution.

"So…how was your night?"

_What? Why does she want to know about my night? Did she know what happened yesterday? What conclusions I may or may not have? Did she know all along? I _must _find out what she knows. I have to play it cool. I must be direct yet cunning all at once._

"Why are you asking?"

Her eyebrows rose speculatively and her grin increased in width…almost _inhuman_-like.

"Oh, I was just curious. I was wondering if you'd come to any conclusions or decisions."

My arms flared up. "So what if I had? Maybe I need more time. Maybe things aren't what they seem. Maybe I don't know what I want. Maybe, just maybe, I'm being influenced by outside forces that want me to believe one thing when it very well should be the other."

I had to admit, even though my respiratory rate had significantly increased, I had a great feeling in my chest for saying all the stuff I wanted to say and being able to do it at a slightly increased volume then my voice was used to speaking.

Alice didn't even seem phased by my change in demeanor; she just continued to smirk and causally shrugged.

"That's fine, Bella. Didn't mean to rush you, but what are the outside influences? Do I need to have a talk with anyone in particular? Is it Angela or Ben? You can tell me."

"What? Why would Angela and Benjamin be influencing me?"

I internally gasped. _Could they be a part of the crazy happenings in Forks, too? Honestly, I wouldn't be shocked. First the Cullens, then Jacob, my father, Lauren and her ragtag team of followers…could there be something off with Angela and Benjamin too? _

Shrugging again, she said, "I don't know. You said you were being influenced by outside forces so I thought maybe they were stopping you from making a decision about the play."

"Oh, the play…_the_ play that we were just talking about. You were inquiring if I made any decisions regarding the _play_ and in turn, I answered you. Yes, right…the play…" I trailed off.

_For the love of all things science, I really need to remember the play. _

Alice slowly shook her head, eyes wide and still donning that creepy smile.

"Really, Bella, I don't want to pressure you. However, you really need to make a decision soon. Time is running out and you need to decide on what direction you're heading in before it's too late."

"I'm sure I still have a few more days to look over the options and make the most logical choice."

Alice's smile decreased in size and she sighed heavily. She sat on the empty desk to my left and seemed to contemplate her words. "Bella, sometimes over thinking is not the answer and you just need to go with your gut."

_Go with my gut? I'm sorry, but I don't see how I would want to do that. Following anything that resembles the human intestinal tract could not be a wise decision. _

I refrained from pointing out the thought to Alice – it was highly unwise to anger vampires; I was sure she meant well.

With my most reassuring tone, I stated, "Don't worry, Alice. I will have everything worked out by the end of the week."

Her wide smile returned and she hopped off the desk. "Glad to hear it."

"Yes, I assure you, this play will go off without a hitch!"

She turned and started to walk toward the front of the classroom. "See you later, Bella."

It was my turn to sigh and shake my head. What an odd bird.

"Oh, and Bella…" My head snapped in her direction. "Don't forget to give me an answer about the sleepover this weekend."

~*~#~*~

It was study hall. I thought it would be best to accomplish multiple things during this "class." I did so because I planned it out in my handy red notebook.

Honestly, everyone should be as organized and prepared as I was. I was almost positive it would cut down on traffic tickets – since no one would be rushing to get anywhere. It would decrease environmental hazards since garbage would not be thrown around on the ground – since it would be stored properly in its necessary bins. Also, I didn't have all the information complied yet, but I was almost certain it would decrease the amount of television young children watch nowadays. Don't ask me how I got from point A to point K, that revelation will be later revealed. I could only do one remarkable discovery at a time. Well, I could probably do two, but I was not a greedy person.

I flipped open my red notebook to the appropriate page.

_What to accomplish during the "class" study hall on Tuesday, by Isabella Swan._

_1.) Avoid Jacob Black at all costs. Do not want a repeat of yesterday's encounter. _

_2.) Avoid __Edward Cullen__ - the subject. Do not want any unnecessary interactions that may lead to __him__- __the subject - to use his supernatural-like charms to distract the conductor – i.e. me, Isabella Swan – of said experiments in completing the task. Also, can't let the subject know the experiment is being conducting on him so must stay out of line of sight to decrease suspicion. _

_3.) Find optimal spot to observe from a safe distance. _

I looked around, happy with the decision I made, which was standing in the library stacks two aisles away from the seats. I removed books from multiple stacks so I could have a prime viewing of Edward…I mean, the subject…well, I mean of the experiment that is to be taken place. Yes, that was correct.

_4.) Conduct experiment flawlessly. See diagram attached for further detail. _

I almost laughed out loud at my own transcription. There was nothing that could go wrong with this experiment. I picked an easy task to help ease myself back into the experiment-conducting mood.

It was simple. After reviewing my list of things that could affect a vampire, I went with the most easily accessible. That was why, in my possession, I held a good quantity of garlic.

Sure, some might say that it was "unimaginative" or "not a good indicator." However, maybe that was my mistake. My ideas were too big. Maybe I needed to keep it small and basic. I had arrived to the library a few moments before study hall was to begin and retrieved the garlic from the double bags I kept it in.

Refraining from being overzealous – and using my sleuth-like skills, the tenacity of a leopard and a pair of medical gloves— I placed two handfuls of garlic by the door, one handful under the subject's usual table and a few sprinkled on his usual seat.

It wasn't as if I could force-feed it to him to see if he had an adverse reaction. So the next best bet was to place it around him and see if the proximity to the substance would force Edward's…I mean, the subject's true identity, to surface.

Pieces of the substance were hidden from plain sight – minus the few on the subject's chair – by the door, the garlic was placed within the pots of the fake plants and they were lodged under the cracks of the old table.

I hurried to my spot, knowing that the adolescents of today would be trickling in at any moment. I tried to get comfortable in the awkward position I was in. I strained on my toes to get the perfect view of the experiment in action. I was grateful for remembering my glasses today, not wanting to make it any more difficult on myself than need be.

_The things I do for science. _

The students came in herds. At first I thought it would be difficult to spot Edwa—the subject- through the crowd. However, the second my eyes laid upon his form, I realized how absurd that was. There was no doubt about it; he stuck out of the crowd in more ways than one.

This was it. He was heading for the table of utter doom. He and his family's secrets would be revealed. I would know once and for all whether he was a vamp—

It was over before it had even begun. Before I could even finish my thought, the subject walked nonchalantly over to his seat, ear-buds in, and with a quick glance at his seat he swatted away the garlic and proceeded to sit, completely enraptured with the music to which he was listening.

_Huh. That seemed a little anticlimactic. _

~*~#~*~

_Wednesday…I have also heard this to be called, "hump day." This is the day signifying the middle of the week. I don't see why that matters; after the week has finished another week just begins right afterwards…hum. Maybe I misunderstood the meaning. It was a highly likely scenario, since I heard other students talking about "hump day" as more of an action rather than a phrase to describe a significant moment in time. _

I stopped writing and inwardly cursed myself. I was getting off track, yet again! Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and began again.

_Wednesday…far better than a Tuesday to make such an enormous discovery. That was why yesterday was such a pathetic attempt at revealing the dark, dreary demeanor that was Edward Cullen. Today the next experiment will be taking place!_

I quickly finished writing the outline of my next step and decided to head off to school. We didn't have to arrive until after the first two blocks. It seemed after third period yesterday, right before study hall was complete, people had gotten the idea in their heads that there was a gas leak in the school. Apparently, with a sudden aroma that filled the library some students became frenzied and teachers became concerned. It was decided that school would be let out early.

I felt an array of emotions. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to face Edward Cullen in the next class. My intellect would have to be slightly limited if I didn't realize how difficult it would be to not talk to him after we have been for the last couple of days. I was also a little disappointed that I wouldn't be able to…examine the subject. Lastly, I was irritated. How were students supposed to learn if the administration went around canceling school all willy-nilly? I might not need it, but for students such as Michael Newton and Lauren Mallory needed all the help they could get. Senior year was coming to an end and I doubted whether or not these individuals were going to become proper members in society.

Again, I found myself in the same room, exactly one day later, ready to conduct my next test. This test was harmless and required little risk.

I sat back to the table at which I knew Edward Cullen would be sitting. I took out the item that would be the next tool used for my experiment.

It was a medium sized compact.

Charles was befuddled when I returned home after doing a little shopping the previous night. When he greeted me, he noticed the items I procured and his facial expression dropped.

He softly asked me what I was doing with makeup, and the only thing I could think to tell him without blowing my cover was that I was a young female and those items were common for one to own.

His face turned white and he mumbled something while he retreated back into the living room. After the events of the previous couple of days I almost forgot how odd Charles had been acting and reminded myself that I needed to look into why he was acting so peculiar. When it came to one's own health, it was imperative to act swiftly and effectively.

When I heard his voice, I felt the goose bumps manifest themselves on my arms. The upside: he was here and the test could begin. The downside: he was responding to something that Lauren Mallory had said.

I felt a weird mixture of anger, hurt and sadness about her presence. What ever could that mean? It was most likely the fact that she would ruin my chance with Edward…_at_ Edward…at finding out what Edward was, I meant!

For the love of Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, I didn't know who made me scatterbrained more, the lure of Edward's obvious inhuman ways, or the sheer insanity that was Lauren Mallory. Nevertheless, it was time to get the test over with.

I carefully lifted the compact up and opened it. Bringing it to my face, I tried to act like I knew what I was doing, but I just needed to see if the maybe-vampire had a reflection. I couldn't make it look like I was using the compact incorrectly. So I grabbed the small soft object within the compact, rubbed it on the tan substance and began to dab and smear it on my face. I was intimidating the old time movies that I once watched when I was younger. When Jennifer was a constant presence in our lives, she used to watch those types of movies a lot. Of course I would join her. We females had to stick together, even if I didn't understand half the things that were happening.

I continued to apply the makeup while I simultaneously tilted the mirror to look behind me. At first all I saw was stupid Lauren Mallory and I wanted to shout in glee.

Had I finally proven Edward to not be that of the living?

That was until I continued to turn the mirror to the right and…yes, of course, there he was.

_What are they doing? Why are they sitting together? Maybe they have some project they are working on. Why does she keep leaning over like that, did she drop a pencil something?_

Right when I was going to snap the compact shut out of frustration, both Lauren and…_the subject_ turned and looked me right in my eyes through the reflection of the mirror, Lauren with her evil glare and Edward with his smirk.

_Oh fiddlesticks!_

I swiftly and smoothly closed my compact and vacated the area. I made sure to stay hidden for the rest of the period.

Before my final class of the day, I made a detour to the front office. First reason for that particular trip was because I needed to drop off our group's proposal to perform the play _Dracula_ so it could be approved. Secondly, my goal was to prolong my entrance into the last class of the day to avoid any unnecessary talking with Edward.

I would and could not let him distract me. I had a time limit!

For some odd reason I kept getting strange looks on my way to the office. Would I let that deter me? No siree, Bob! I was used to the weird and wacky by now. If others wanted to marvel at me, well…I would let them do it. I would have to get used to it, and soon, what with all leaps and discoveries I was sure to make.

I placed the very formal and very professional letter into the principal's mailbox. When I turned around, I practically had my fourteenth heart attack in the last week.

I gasped and placed my hand on my chest when I realized the sudden appearance of two stealthy individuals.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice smiled.

"Hello, Bella…wow," Jasper stated, tilting his head to the side and looking at me with a mixture of horror and perplexity. I didn't understand if it was another one of his strange jokes or what, but I was starting to get tired of the strangeness around this place.

"Bella, what happened to your face? It's all pale. Are you feeling ill?" Alice said, tilting her head to the same side, mirroring Jasper's position, which made them look rather odd.

"Ill? No, most certainly not. I have quite the superior immune system. I don't even remember the last time I was ill."

"The why does it look like you've seen a ghost?" Jasper inquired.

_Ghost? No. Vampire? Yes. Two vampires? Even more correct. _

I reached up and grabbed my face, feeling the powdery substance and realization dawned upon me.

"Oh, this is just makeup…I was experimenting with it."

They both look stunned. After a moment, Alice smiled and nodded. "Oh, for the play, right? Is that why you are so pale? Testing what will look good for Dracula"

"Um, sure?"

_Did I put on too much? These things should really come with instruction manuals._

"Well, we won't keep you. Just wanted to remind you about the sleepover this weekend. I still need an answer," she yelled over her shoulder as her and Jasper strolled away, arms wrapped around each other's waists.

With that, I decided it would be best to make a detour to the girl's restroom and remove some of product from my face. There was no need to draw more attention to myself.

By the time I entered the classroom the finally bell had just rung. I scuffled to my seat and looked straight ahead, avoiding any sort of inhuman like attraction…whatever that might be. I hadn't really thought about how I would avoid Edward the entire class period, especially if there was a lab to be done, but it seemed as if Mr. Banner answered my ponderings before I could dwell for too long.

He put on an overly loud movie that lasted the entire class. Using all the self-restraint I could muster, I watched the film, writing down almost everything that was said. Normally I wouldn't do such a thing; with my impeccable memory, I never had to write such extensive notes. However, I decided it was the only thing that would keep me busy and distract me from conversing with Edward Cullen.

It seemed to work. When the class ended, faster than I thought possible, I gathered my stuff and exited the room.

The day seemed to go well, minus the fact that I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Edward Cullen kept looking at me. His mouth dropped open a couple times, almost as if he wanted to say something. However, he never did. I wasn't sure if I should be thankful or not.

It couldn't have been _that_ important.

~*~#~*~

_Thursday…I will not panic that the week is almost over. Nope, no siree, Bob! It just means that I will need to be more direct, more determined! That is why I don't have the time to write in this journal. There is a test waiting to be done!_

I closed my notebook with force. I was in the middle of P.E. , and Coach Clapp had returned and we had started to play badminton. Since there were only a select number of nets, half the class sat out and waited for their turn to swap in, leaving me with the perfect time to get my next test complete.

There was no more Dr. Nice Bella. I needed to get in and get out. Do the deed. Make my move. Dance the tango. Move my—

"Ah!" I yelped as a badminton birdie knocked me in the head. Glancing up, I could see Lauren Mallory snickering as she returned to the game and high-fived Jessica Stanley.

_Such a miscreant. _

I shook my head and threw the object back. It only made it about five feet in front me.

_Oh, well. That was good enough. Now back to the task at hand!_

I gathered my things together and strolled over to where Edward was sitting with his siblings on the bleachers. He looked more upset than I had ever seen. However, when he noticed me approaching, his frown turned into a smile. He leaned up and prepared to greet me.

I felt my heart start to beat fast, and honestly, I lost all coherent thought. No! I couldn't let him sway me. I meant business. Before any of the Cullens spoke, I proceeded as planned.

"Hello, Alice, Jasper, Edward," I stated, trying to be brief. "I found this object and thought it would be perfect for the play, what do you think?"

I pulled out the Rosary beads from my bag and handed them to Edward, with a great amount of anticipation.

His eyebrows pushed together as he looked at me with curiosity. He opened his mouth to say something, but then it snapped shut. He reached out and grabbed the object with ease.

"I think it's perfect, Bella."

Yes, I was to ignore the way he said that, especially my name. Even though it caused me to feel all warm and tingly. Was that even a proper word to describe physical feelings? I would have to look it up.

What I could not ignore was the fact that he, yet again, showed no adverse reaction. It was time to leave before I fell into whatever trap they – or he – was to lay for me.

I snatched up the item. "Thank you. I will keep you updated on how the play is going."

Surprisingly, I made my way across the gym and almost to the locker room without falling. Besides the fact that the test was bust, it went well.

Yes, there were no surprises, no unexpected outcomes…

"Bella!"

I froze. _Jeepers! _

Slowly, I turned around to find Edward jogging to catch up with me. _This wouldn't be good._

I needed to keep it together. This would be the ultimate test for me: to survive an interaction with Edward Cullen without being swayed, wooed, or manipulated.

"Hello again, Edward. Did you forget something?"

_That was good, play it nonchalantly. Maybe I should casually look at my nails; people in movies do that, right? Except that doesn't really make sense; if they are trying to "play it cool," why is obsessing over their cuticles represent that?_

"Well…" He looked uncertain and ran his hand through his hair, obviously trying to distract me with his smooth moves. "Are you okay? You seem to be…acting differently these past few days."

"Oh, I am fine. Thank you for asking," I stated, looking down at my nails.

"Are you sure? You seem a little standoffish, especially around me. Was it something I did?"

My head snapped up to look at him and maybe, just maybe, my mouth was hanging open in shock.

_Edward was worried? He thought he did something to make me not talk to him?_

Well, in a way, he did: him being a vampire, me trying to uncover that secret was the cause of me not talking to him now. I needed to be unbiased. I maintained a clear head. However, it almost seemed as if he meant something entirely different. He seemed almost upset that we hadn't conversed. Could I be right?

I shook my head. It didn't matter if that statement was true or false. I _couldn't _talk to him, it _couldn't _matter to me.

Probably due to the silence that fell after his question, Edward continued, "It's just that we were spending some time together…I thought that we would continue to enjoy each other's company."

"No, you didn't do anything. We had our lab that we did and now that is over. There is the play, and I will make sure to keep everyone involved and everyone posted, both within the meetings and outside them."

I couldn't read Edward's expression; he just stared at me for a few moments before responding, "If that is what you want."

I nodded and turned back around and headed into the locker room.

A slew of questions ran through my head: Why did he look so upset? Did he really want to spend more time with me? Did he really enjoy my company?

And the most pressing question of them at that moment: Why do I feel like I need to throw up?

~*~#~*~

_Friday…_

I groaned in frustration and threw the pen down on the notebook. Nothing was left to write; there were no words that I could use to help me. The end of the week was the deadline. Now, it was the end of the week. I had no more tests that I was capable of performing or that I wanted to perform. The only things on my list were extremes, such as stakes to the heart or beheading. I was surely _not_ going to be performing those acts or attempting to use them to reveal Edward Cullen's identity. Vampire or not, I didn't want him destroyed.

However, here I was…out of ideas. I knew if I didn't come up with something by the end of my deadline I was going to have to agree to something insane, something horrendous, something I was surely going to regret so I could have my last ditch effort at uncovering the truth…at gathering data. That was why, when I arrived at school, I knew exactly where I was heading, _who_ I was searching for.

It didn't take long. Exiting my vehicle, I hadn't taken more than four steps before my eyes landed on the person I was searching for.

As I drew near, her smile turned huge and she had a knowing look plastered on her face. Before I could even speak, she stated what I presumed based on the pattern of the previous week suggested.

"Hey, Bella! Have you decided whether or not you are going to come over tomorrow for my sleepover?"

Taking a deep breath, a lifted my head up, pulled my shoulder back and with the most resolve I could muster, replied, "Yes, I will accept your invitation and join you tomorrow at your residence."

"Perfect! Don't worry, Bella. You won't regret this."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	16. Author's Note

Hello all!

I can't believe I'm writing an author's note, I always hated them. It's been so long, that I even forgot my login and password for FF. I know there are some of you still waiting, and probably some of you who forgot all about this story. I've tried to finish the story multiple times, but to make a long story short, it isn't happening. The last thing I want to do is leave the story unfinished, so I guess I'm here to see if anyone wants to take over for the last bit of the story or become a co-author with me. I have the outline of the story and some of the last two chapters written. I'm willing to take some help, I would just hate to see the story not finished. Send me a message if you're interested. If not, my last resort will be to post the remaining outline so you all can see how the story ended.

Thanks to you all. Sorry it's taken so long.


End file.
